Pokemon Sun and Moon: Rise of The Ultra Guardians
by Hero of Neutrality
Summary: After the Ultra Beast incident with Nihilego. Ash goes back though the regions with his classmates and collects all of his old pokemon and new friends. pairings. Ash X Lillie. Takes place after episode 54. Kukui X Burnet.
1. Reunion

Ash Ketchum and his friends were all sitting in the classroom discussing their new lesson. Today Lillie just returned to school after they saved her mother Lusamine from the Ultra Beasts with the help of Nebby who evolved into solgaleo, The legendary pokemon of Alola. Solgaleo vanished after they came back and Ash missed him. He was taking care of solgaleo when he was a cosmog. his first form and the name rotom gave him. Ash was leaning on the rails to the school. Pikachu and greninja came over to their trainer. Greninja returned to him when he was returning home from school. Squishy was with him because he was going back to Bonnie. "The red vines have been extinguished. We thank you Ash for lending us Greninja" He remembered Squishy telling him. His other alola pokemon litten, lycanroc, rowlet and his newest capture jangmo-o joined them. He caught jangmo-o while trying to reach the Alter of the Sun and completted the trial earning the Dragonium-Z. Ash was looking at the Solganium-Z Crystal in his hand.

'Pika, Pikapi?' asked Pikachu rubbing his cheek on his trainers face.

'I didn't get a chance to say thank you or goodbye' said Ash looking at the crystal. He wondered where nebby was now. he felt another pair of hands that are very soft on his. He looked into the eyes of Lillie. another thing that happened while ash was attending alola. He was helping Lillie get over her fear of touching pokemon. one day ash asked her out and she accepted. ever since then they have been dating with Gladions approval. "you miss Nebby dont you" she asked.

"Yeah," He said softly.

Lillie smiled at him before she kissed his cheek. "No need to worry, Nebby probably misses you too Ash,'' She said. Snowy was right beside her. Soon the lesson began and after class ash returned home to kukuis house. Ash was feeding his pokemon when Kukui and Burnet walked in. "Ash, can we talk to you" Kukui said to him. Burnet closed the door.

'Sure professor, what is it?" asked Ash walking over to them. He knew that kukui and burnet have been dating for at least several months.

"Well, were getting married" said Burnet showing him a ring. Ash was speechless as was the pokemon. 'wow professor congrats" said Ash hugging them. Little did they know that a pair of blue eyes was watching them. Pikachus ears twitched and he looked at the window. he saw nothing before he resumed cheering with the other pokemon. The next day at the pokemon school Ash told his friends everything.

"AWW" exclaimed the girls with hearteyes. Kiawe and Sophocles rolled their eyes at the girls. They too was happy for their teacher.

'Wheres the wedding at?" asked Mallow.

"They're doing no wedding, there just going to city hall" said Ash which made the girls heads drop as they moped. They returned to their seats. "Wait, we should do something,lets set up a wedding for them" said Mallow with an idea. Kukui was the best teacher ever and he deserves a wedding.

"Great idea Mallow," said Ash before he asked. "but how are we going to do this?"

"Ill get my dad to help cater," said Mallow

"well handle the invites and find the guests" said Lillie. Kiawe and Lana nodded to help her.

"Ill go ask Principal Oak to see if he can be the priest" said Sophocles. Kukui came in and began the lesson. it was a lecture on battle techniques and styles used by Coordinators, After the lesson. Ash and Sophocles went to asked principal oak if he would be the priest. He accepted and was happy for his colleague. The gang invited everyone they knew on Melemele island including Kahuna Hala and brought his family. , Lusamine and her staff. Ash even invited his mom and professor Oak to the wedding. He even brought along bulbasaur who needed a vacation. They set up for the wedding after Kukui went to sleep. Burnet was let in on the surpirse. The next morning after getting Burnet in her wedding dress. Ash went downstairs and he along with his pokemon was ready to wake him up. "Hey professor wake up" said Ash

Kukui looked at him with one eye opened. "Ash you know there is no school today." he said still a bit tired before he rolled back on his side again. Lycanroc and Kukui's rockruff took that as their cue and and they started to lick him until he fell out of bed. 'Okay okay i'm up" said Kukui. Ash walked up the stairs 'I have a surprise for you" He said with a smirk. Kukui walked up the stairs and he saw Burnet in her wedding dress. He blinked twice before a smile came on his face. "you shouldn't be surprised yet Kukui" said Burnet. He walked outside and he saw everyone waiting on them. He was shocked to see a ceremony set up. "Is this for us?" he asked

"Yes from your wonderful students." said Burnet and Kukui had a big smile on his face. Litten was on the shoulder of the old lady that used to feed him fruit. Kukui went and got himself dressed in his grey tuxedo and they walked outside to the beach. DJ Leo played the wedding march song as everyone looked at them. Komola rang the bell as the march started. Kukui and Burnet walked down the path with locked elbows/ Everyone smiled as the two reach the Alter. Munchlax and braviary stayed with their trainers. Samson began "We are here today to celebrate the union of Kukui and Burnet" Samson began to talk for a while with some pokemon puns thown in. He said "do you Kukui take Burnet as your Wife to care for her until sickness or Death" asked Samson

"I do" said Kukui

"And do you Burnet, take Kukui to be your wedded husband to care for him. sickness or death" said Samson

"I do" said Burnet. Ash very nervous walked over with the rings. Kukui and Burnet each placed a ring on their fingers. "As me, Samson Oak as the witness, I now pronounce you husband and wife. you may kiss the bride" said Samson.

Kukui and Burnet looked at each other before they kisses. Everybody clapped happy for the new couple. The party began with everyone eating, dancing, playing and having a fun time. Kukui had a picture taken with the men and Burnet the same with all the girls.. Ash and Lillie danced together having the time of their lives. Delia and Lusamine looked at each other. "Looks like were going to be seeing each other more in the future" Delia said happy that her son found the one he was looking for.

"Yes, Hes a good boy and if it wasn't for him. Lillie would still be afraid to touch pokemon," said Lusamine watching her daughter be happy with Ash.

Kukui and burnet cut the cake. Lusamine pulled Ash and the gang aside. Faba apologized for how he acted. Lusamine showed the gang the residue of the wormhole and prediced that Ultra Beasts will keep coming back. She thanked the gang since they was able to battle nihilego. UB-01 symbiote and save her from the ultra beast. Professor Oak was recording the data on nihilego. Lusamine asked the gang to form the Ultra Guardians. a team dedicated to fighting ultra beasts, catching them or to send them back through the wormhole. The entire gang agreed even Lillie. Burnet tossed the bouquet and Olivia caught it. Ash smiled at his pokemon until they all heard "LA-LEON!" Ash and the gang saw solgaleo leaping across the sky heading right for them. "Solgaleo" said Ash happy before he ran to the edge of the water. The others catched up to him. "Amazing, so thats a Solgaleo" said Samual . solgaleo descended before he landed in front of them. The gang was happy to see him again as the gang all hugged the sunne pokemon. Solgaleo gave Ash a big wet kiss with his tongue. "We missed you too, right buddy?" Ash asked Pikachu

"Cha" said Pikachu sitting on nebby's back with snowy, steene, togedemaru and popplio.

The other pokemon came to greet Nebby and he joined the festival. soon all the guests started left exept for Kukui, Burnet, Delia, Samson,Samual, Lusamine and her staff. Solgaleo was in front of ash. The sun was starting to set. The gangs pokemon was beside their trainers. "So what are you going to do now Solgaleo?" he asked. Nebby opened his mouth to reveal a pokeball. He set it down before he used his nose to roll it at him. Ash was taken back as was the others. "Solgaleo you want to come along with us?" asked Ash picking up the pokeball.

"Leo" purred Solgaleo with a smile on his face. It was clear nebby missed him too. Ash picked up the pokeball and held it out to him. Solgaleo touched the pokeball with his nose as he was sucked in. He didn't resist being caught by him. Ash smiled widely before he did his pose "I just caught Solgaleo!"

"Pi-Pikachu!" cheered pikachu. " _No way you just caught a legendary pokemon!"_ shouted Rotom. Ash said "come on out Nebby" . Nebby appeared in a flash rght in front of him with a big smile. Ash pulled out Nebbys favorite food and he poured it into a bowl as the lion ate with a big smile. The classmates came over with their pokemon welcoming back Nebby. "Ash my boy, I can't beleive that you just caught a legendary pokemon" said Professor Oak shocked.

"Yeah and hes now apart of our family" said Ash as Nebby nuzzled his face. Kukui and Burnet was going on their honeymoon. He gave the classmates two weeks off to enjoy a bit of a break from school. They already left by limo. Ash was in deep thought about something. Lillie noticed her boyfriend was thinking. "Hey Ash what are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Well I've been thinking about my other pokemon and friends who i met along my journey. I want to get them all back. Professor Kukui told me that he is bulding a league for Alola, and if im going to win it. I need to get back my friends and use all my pokemon." Ash said with a serious face. The classmates looked at him and they knew that he was being serious.

"Well my boy, How about i start by giving you in increase to how many pokemon you can carry," said Professor Oak which made Ash look at him with a big smile. "Really Professor that would be great" said Ash. "First ill start by going back though Kanto and work my way to Kalos. i might even catch some new pokemon."

"wait Ash, Let us come with you" Lillie pleaded.

 _'Just think of all the data i can collect_ " said Rotom

"Yeah, it sounds like a lot of fun" said Sophocles.

"Count me in too" said Kiawe. Lana and Mallow also wanted to come. Mimo asked her brother if she can come. Their parents said it would be alright just as long as She would stay close to Kiawe. The classmates went home real quick to pack up some camping gear. Lillie made sure not to go overboard with the food or clothes. Thirty minutes later after recalling all their pokemon. The gang was at the airport boarding the plane with Delia and Samual. The plane took off from Alola and headed straight for Kanto. The flight was about Sixteen hours. The plane landed in Vermillion City about Seven a.m. An hour later did their taxi arrived in Pallet Town. "We're home buddy" Ash said to pikachu. Bulbasaur was also out in his arms. The van stopped and the gang unpacked their things. After telling his mom that he was going to see his pokemon. The classmates headed for the lab. Ash knocked on the door and Tracy answered it. "Ash, glad to see your back." said Tracy.

"Good to see you Tracy." said Ash "im here to see my pokemon."

"Sure, There all outside enjoying this nice day." said Tracy,

"Thanks Tracy," said Ash as the group came to the back of the ranch where all the pokemon that lived there roam. Bulbasaur used a solerbeam signal to summon all of Ash's pokemon. a large shadow came down as a charizard landed and roared. "whoa ash you have a Charizard?" Said Kiawe. "Yeah i sure do, Charizard its good to see you buddy"

Charizard gave him a thumbs up, not his usual flamethrower because Lillie was standing next to him. "We had a rough start, but he is one of my oldest and strongest pokemon." Charizard demonstrated with a flamethrower to the sky. A large splash was heard as a large filler crab came onto the land. "Kingler how you doing bud?" said Ash. Kingler crooked happy to see ash again. Rotom scanned him " _Kingler, The Pincer Pokemon and the evolved form of Krabby. Kinglers large pincers has immensly strong claws used to crush objects"_

"Wow your Kingler looks strong Ash" said Lana. Kingler demonstraded by using his pincers to snap a log in half. "Such strenght" said Mallow. His thirty tauros came running to them but one stomp from charizard made them stop. "Thanks pal" said Ash rubbing the head tauros. "how you doing Tauros." Another heavy footstep was heard as snorlax came over to him. "You have a Snorlax?" asked Sophocles.

'Yeah i caught him at the Orange Islands." said Ash as snorlax hugged his trainer. Muk appeared and gave his trainer a big hug making the gang laugh. "Alright guys i want you to meet my friends, Kiawe, Sophocles, Lana, Mallow and Lillie, my girlfriend" said Ash. his kanto pokemon was shocked their trainer had a girlfriend. Charizard approached her first and she was a bit scared. Charizard gave her a big lick with his tongue. Bulbasaur used his vines to shake her hand. Snorlax waved at her. They greeted the other classmates the same,

"So this is all of your Kanto Pokemon Ash?" asked mallow.

"No, There are others," said Ash. Thats when they all heard a sucking sound followed by a slap. The alolans saw a blue beetle pokemon sucking the sap out of bulbasaurs bulb. Rotom not seeing the pokemon took a picture before he scanned it. " _Heracross, the Single horn Pokemon, Using the sharp claws on its feet, it generates enough firepower to throw an opponet with amazing force."_

"Whoa thats a fighting and bug type." said Mallow amazed. Ash help his Heracross up. "Oh Heracross, when will you ever stop?"

Heracross chuckled a bit while rubbing his head before he hugged his trainer very happy to see him. "Good yo see you too Heracross."

Thats when he was tackled by a cream colored dinosaur with a leaf on its head. "Bayleaf im happy to see you too" said Ash as bayleaf nuzzled him. "Bay" she got off him as rotom took a picture and scanned her. " _Bayleaf, the Leaf Pokémon. The evolved form of Chikorita. Bayleaf emits a spicy aroma from the leaves around its neck and its Razor Leaf is extremely powerful."_

"A grass type, what a cutie!" said Mallow with hearteyes. Another pokemon came to them. it was a mole like pokemon. "Qui!" said Quilava. Rotom scanned him " _Quilava, the Volcano Pokémon, and the evolved form of Cyndaquil. Quilava intimidates foes with its flame's heat, and when ready to battle, the fire burns with more strength)_

"Quilava how you doing, you look great" said Ash petting his head. Quilava smiled and once ash moved his hand did he demonstrate his flames. He did a flip several times. "Aw hes so cute" said mimo.

"And he's a fire type" said kiawe. The gang soon heard splashing as a blue alligater danced on the water. Lana said "a Totodile, wow this is the first time ive ever seen one." Rotom scanned him as well. " _Totodile, the Big Jaw Pokémon. Its highly developed jaw is so powerful, it can crush practically anything. Trainers beware: this Pokémon loves to use its teeth."_

Totodile finished his dance and did a bow. They all laughed since totodile loves to dance. Ash just smiled and he said, "Totodile it great to see you again buddy." Totodile did his little dance again and jump into Ash lap and looked very happy to see him again. The girls just giggle liking totodile.

Soon another shadow, but one much small was overhead all. Landing was a golden and red owl. It was rotating his head around. Rotom scanned to let the classmates know about it.

' _Noctowl, the Owl Pokémon, and the evolved form of Hoothoot. Noctowl's eyes have a special power that allows it to see in the faintest light, as if it was the middle of the day. Noctowl never fails at catching prey in darkness. This Pokémon owes its success to its superior vision that allows it to see in minimal light, and to its soft, supple wings that make no sound in flight.'_

Rotom took a picture of the shiny pokemon, Lillie gasped in surprise and she said, "Ash you have a shiny Pokemon!" Ash smiled , "Yea, Noctowl here is my own shiny I got, but he very strong and been a big help too." he said

Noctowl held his wings out and hooted out. Then something was rolling to the group. When it arrived, it uncurled itself to reveal it was an armor elephant. Rotom scanned this pokemon as well.

 _'Donphan, the Armor Pokémon. Donphan has razor sharp tusks, armor-like skin, and enormous power. Donphan's favorite attack is curling its body into a ball, then charging at its foe while rolling at high speed. Once it starts rolling, this Pokémon can't stop very easily.'_

"Donphan buddy it great to see you again," said Ash. Donphan was very happy and raised his truck up and down. The classmates look to the new Pokemon and said, "So these are all the Pokemon you caught in Johto." asked Sophocles

Ash nodded and said, "Yea, this is all of them. Thought if I think about it I should have caught a few more too." All of his Johto pokemon looked at him, "Guys i want you to meet my friends from Alola, Kiawe, Mallow, Sophocles, Lana and Lillie my Girfriend."

His johto pokemon looked shocked that ash had a mate. Even bayleaf was happy for her human. She nuzzled Lillie while totodile did a dance around her. quilava, heracross, noctowl waved at her. Now they was waiting for the hoemn pokemon. They greeted the others the same way. Another shadow from above appeared above all and was a bit bigger then noctowl. Landing in front of them was a blue bird with red and white on its body and cried out with its wings rise. Rotom scanned the bird.

' _Swellow, the Swallow Pokémon. Swellow uses its impressive divebomber speed and its large talons to capture its prey. Swellow flies high above our heads, making graceful arcs in the sky. This Pokémon dives at a steep angle as soon as it spots its prey. The hapless prey is tightly grasped by Swellow's clawed feet, preventing escape. Swellow is very conscientious about the upkeep of its glossy wings. Once two Swellow are gathered, they diligently take care of cleaning each other's wings.'_

"Swellow buddy how you doing?" asked Ash. Swellow rise his wing again and cried out and was very happy to see Ash again too. Next to appear was sceptile out of the tree that everyone was here. His twig was in his mouth. Rotom scanned him as well. _Sceptile, the Forest Pokémon, and the evolved form of Grovyle. The seeds growing on Sceptile's back are brimming with vitamins that can revitalize trees._

"wow you have a Sceptile, I always wanted one for myself" said Mallow looking at the grass type.

"Yeah, Sceptile is one of my strongest pokemon. He along with Pikachu and Charizard was able to defeat a Legendary Pokemon." said Ash. Sceptile smirked standing next to charizard. The class was shocked that Ash manage to defeat legendary pokemon. A spalsh of water was heard as a red lobster like pokemon came out. "Cor,Corphish!"said Corphish tackling Ash happy to see him.

"A Corphish so cute" said Lana holding Popplio. Rotom scanned Corphish. _Corphish, the Ruffian Pokemon. Corphish lives anywhere, adapting to its surroundings, its pincers hold on tightly when it catches prey. Corphish catches prey with its sharp claws. It has no likes or dislikes when it comes to food—it will eat anything. This Pokémon has no trouble living in filthy water_.'

"Corphish Corphish!" Ash just laugh and said, "Ok, Ok! I got it Corphish. I've miss you very much to." Corphish jump of Ash to let him sit up. "you Corphish has a very excited personality. " said Mimo.

Ash just rubbed his head and look to see Corphish and Kingler shaking claw. "Yeah, he does. Seems like both him and Kingler have become great friends too." the gang saw two more Pokemon were coming over. One was running and the other was floating. Luckily they both stop and didn't tackle into Ash like bayleaf and corphish did.

The first was an orange tortoise with a black shell with red holes. The second was a large face with black rock covered in ice and had blue eyes and two black horns.. Rotom took a picture before he scanned them, _"Torkoal, the Coal Pokémon. Torkoal burns coal within its body to produce energy. As a defense, Torkoal is able to release smoke from its nostrils and its back to confuse enemies. Torkoal digs through mountains in search of coal. If it finds some, it fills hollow spaces on its shell with the coal and burns it. If it is attacked, this Pokémon spouts thick black smoke to beat a retreat.'_

 _'Glalie, the Face Pokémon. Glalie has a tempered ice body that doesn't melt even under a direct flame. It can freeze vapors in the air instantly. Glalie has a body made of rock, which it hardens with an armor of ice. This Pokémon has the ability to freeze moisture in the atmosphere into any shape it desires_.'

"Torkoal and Glalie it great to see you both again," said Ash. Glalie floated up and down with a smile on his face and very happy to see Ash again. Torkoal cried out very happy and unleashed a cloud of smoke all over Ash, The class, and the Pokemon.

"Well thats new," said Kiawe covered in soot.

"Yeah, Hes a bit emotional but hes still a very strong pokemon" said Ash. Torkoal lowered his head saying sorry. "Its no trouble at all Torkoal" said Mimo petting the turtles head. The hoemn pokemon looked at their trainer. "Guys these are my friends from Alola. Kiawe, Mallow, Lana, Sophocles, and Lillie my girlfriend."

The Hoemn pokemon was shocked their human had a mate. but all were happy to meet Lillie and greeted her. Swellow rise his wings and cried out in greeting her. Sceptile smiled and nodded to her. Corphish looked at her before he waved. Glalie just floated with a smile.

Finally torkoal cried out all happy and released smoke over everyone again. Lillie and the Alolans all just wiped it off.

"It nice to meet a nice Pokemon like you too Torkoal," said Lillie petting Torkoal who smiled. Ash look to the side to see his mother Deila arrived to watch too with Professor Oak. Now they were wait for more of Ash Pokemon to arrive now. another shadow appeared over all. This one was large then Swellow. Land was another bird, thought this one was large and was grayish-brown with a red-tipped, black crest extends over its heads. Rotom scanned to learn who this is after he took a picture.

 _'Staraptor, the Predator Pokémon. Staraptor has an aggressive temperament and will bravely attack enemies that are far bigger than itself. Staraptor's ferocious nature means that it has no problem challenging much larger opponents. The muscles in its wings and legs are strong. It can easily fly while gripping a small Pokémon_.'

"Hmm looks like someone enjoys catching a flying type of each region," said Sophocles elbowing Ash on his side in a playful way. Ash just had to chuckle at that is it was true. Ash smiled at the sinnoh bird. he said, "Staraptor great to see you again buddy. Looking strong like always."

Staraptor held his wings out and cried out in joy see Ash again too. Swellow came over to staraptor and both did a wing high five. Ash was happy to see them became good friends, Since both like to race each other. Noctowl was just not into it and more mature to do racing. Loud footsteps was soon heard as two more pokemon headed for them. the first pokemon the alolans saw was a huge tortoise with a tree on its large shell. Also ride on the tortoise's shell was a primate with a large flame on its head. Ash look very happy, while they were coming over. Rotom took a picture before he scanned them. _Torterra, the Continent Pokémon. Its large back and sanitary nature offer an ideal place for smaller Pokémon to build their nests.'_

 _'Infernape, the Flame Pokémon and the evolved form of Monferno. Infernape's fiery crown reflects its fiery nature, and its speed is unmatched. Its crown of fire is indicative of its fiery nature. It is beaten by none in terms of quickness. It tosses its enemies around with agility. It uses all its limbs to fight in its own unique style_.'

"Torterra and Infernape is great to see the both of you again," said Ash waved to the two. they both arrive to the large group of Pokemon. Infernape jumped off torterra and gave Ash a hug missing him. Kiawe wondered how many fire type pokemon did ash own.

"Bulb Bulbasaur!" said Bulbasaur coming over to torterra. "Torterra!" said Torterra. "Seem like the both of you become great friends," said Ash.

"Indeed they have and been a big help keep the Pokemon here out of trouble," said Oak. "Seems like your Torterra is very similar to Bulbasaur in many way. Bulbasaur keep the peace around here, but when he has trouble with more large Pokemon then him, Torterra come in and help out."

"Is that so? I'm happy the both of you are keeping the peace here," said Ash. Both grass Pokemon smiled happy and felt proud too.

Charizard landed over and roar to infernape. both fist bump each other, which Ash was glad both fire type were good friends. Which didn't surprised Ash at all because both had similar past have a trainer that abandon them, at least Ash knew Paul redeemed himself. Another splash was heard as a orange weasel pokemon with serious face came out of the water. Rotom scanned him. "

 _Buizel, the Sea Weasel Pokémon. It stores air in the sacs on its neck and uses them as flotation devices, and swims by spinning its two tails like a propeller. It inflates the flotation sac around its neck and pokes its head out of the water to see what is going on_.'

Ash knelt down to Buizel and said, "Great to see you again. You look strong and ready for battle like always huh?" Buizel rise one of his arm up and nodded called out really hope to battle again. Lana was amazed to how many water types he owned. Another shadow appeared over them. The gang looked up however this one was not in that shape of a bird. The Alolans, Ash, and the Pokemon look up to see a blue-purple vampire bat mix with a scorpion was coming down and aiming itself at Ash.

"Gliscor!" it called out. Ash was a bit worry and he said, "Oh No! Not again!" Then gliscor land down right on top of Ash all happy to see him again. Lillie was a bit worry, since the heavy Pokemon was on Ash with his legs the only part of him showing from under Gliscor and twitching. Many of Ash's Pokemon sweat drop and Rotom scanned him.

 _".Gliscor, the Fang Scorp Pokémon, and the evolved form of Gligar. It watches its prey as it hangs from trees by its tail and attacks from above when it sees the chance_.'

Gliscor got off Ash so he can sit up. "Gliscor buddy it great to see you, but need to try to stop doing that please." Gliscor rubbed the back of his head and did his trademark smirk with his tongue out and winking too. "so this is all of your Sinnoh Pokemon Ash?" asked Mallow.

"Actually there is suppose to be one more? Have you guys seen him?" asked Ash. Ash was a bit surprised at them. Then he felt someone poke his legs and he look down and pikachu and he said, "Did you just poke me now Pikachu?"

Pikachu tiled his head to the side in confusion and shook his head. Ash rise a eyebrow and look to Lillie only to feel someone poking his again. This time Ash look around to find a hole in the ground. Then all the sudden jump out was a small land shark the bit him on the head.

Ash yelled out and ran around with the pokemon on his head. All of the pokemon sweatdropped at him. Rotom quickly scanned him. " _Gible, the Land Shark Pokémon. Gible once lived in the tropics, and to avoid cold it lives in caves warmed by geothermal heat. It nests in small, horizontal holes in cave walls. It pounces to catch prey that stray too close.'_

Gible let go of Ash's head and just stood their was a blank look with his jaw hang open and his arm out. The alolans blinked at the weird little gible, while Ash was twitching on the ground in a bit of pain. Pikachu, bayleaf, and several others that were close to Ash were worry about their trainer.

Lucky Ash recovered and was Ok. He sat up and said, "Gible still the same as alway huh little buddy?" "Gible Gible Gible!" Gible smiled and this time jump in Ash's arm. Ash hug gible and was happy to see him too alway, since gible missed Ash very much too. "Are you alright Ash?" Lillie asked him.

"Oh yeah, Gible just loves to bite things." said Ash putting gible down. All of the sinnoh pokemon looked at the people behind Ash with curiousity. "Okay gang, These are my friends from Alola. Kiawe and his sister Mimo, Lana, Mallow, Sophocles, and Lillie My girlfriend" said Ash. The sinnoh pokemon never thought ash would get a mate. Staraptor held his wing out and cried out to greet Lillie like most of the bird Pokemon. Torterra moved to Lillie and greeted her too. He smiled at her. Infernape approached her too and smiled to Lillie too. Even gave her a hug, which she didn't mind at all. She like Ash's Pokemon and all were very kind. Next buizel stood before Lillie with his arm cross. He was look at her serious, which made the girl a bit nervous about buizel. After a bit, Buizel smiled and waved to her happy. Lillie just smiled back just happy that buizel has a kind side.

Gliscor bounce of his tail and did his smile and wink with his tongue out to Lillie. She could help to giggle and give gliscor a hug, which he return one too. She looked at gible. The land shark just stood there with his arms out and mouth open look at her with a blank look. Lillie knelt down to his level and she said, "Hello there, its nice to meet you Gible." "Gible Gible!" He just nodded, but still didn't change his expression at all, which make her confused.

Then gible leap at Lillie to bit on her head, but Ash grabbed him before she could bit on her head. Gible just smiled happy and laugh, while Ash just sighed and the alolans breathed out in relief. They greeted the others the same way

"Wow Ash you sure have alot of pokemon" said Mallow petting Torterra. "Here comes my pokemon i caught in Unova." said Ash. A new shadow from above appeared and come down. Landing was a gamebird which was dark gray with lighter gray markings. Rotom took a picture before he scanned her. "' _Unfezant, the Proud Pokémon and the evolved form of Tranquill. Female Unfezant's flying skills surpass that of male Unfezant.'_

"Wow Ash, Yours is a female,I read about them in a book." said Lillie. Unfezant chirped before she landed beside her brother flying types. They all wing fived. Another splash was heard as a otter pokemon with a scalchop on its chest came out of the water. He was happy to see Ash. "Osha, Oshawott" said the otter. Lana squealed "how cute," Rotom scanned him. _"Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokémon. Oshawott attacks and defends using the scalchop that can be removed from its stomach. It fights using the scalchop on its stomach. In response to an attack, it retaliates immediately by slashing.'_

"Osha Oshawott!" Oshawott jumping up and down excited to see Ash again. He knelt down and patted oshawott on the head and said, "Great to see you again too Oshawott. You look strong and good."

Oshawott just smiled more and even blushed a litte. He walked over to totodile and buizel and they all high fived. The alolans saw that all of ashs pokemon acted as a big family. Two more Pokemon were coming over to the large group. The first was a orange and black pig stand on two feet. The second was a green small snake with a cream underside, slender arms, tiny feet, and palmate leaf tail.

The two come to the group. The pig was very happy, while the snake with calm and cool with a small smile too. Rotom scanned them after taking a picture. " _Pignite, the Fire Pig Pokémon. Pignite moves faster when its internal flame becomes more intense. This also occurs when it gets angry. Pignite's food converts into fuel for the flame that burns in its stomach, and when fuel burns in its stomach, its speed increases. When its internal fire flares up, its movements grow sharper and faster. When in trouble, it emits smoke.'_

 _'Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokémon. Cool, calm, and collected, Snivy uses photosynthesis to collect energy with the leaf on its tail. Being exposed to sunlight makes its movements swifter. It uses vines more adeptly than its hands._ '

Ash stood and said, "Pignite it great to see you again too. How have you been buddy?" Pignite smiled out happy and let out a bit of fire out of his nose. He when over to charizard and infernape. Pignite fist bump with both to show he was great friend with them too. Ash wasn't surprised because all had a trainer that left them, so why wouldn't the fire starters get along very well.

"Snivy Snivy!" She smiled still look calm. Ash kneed down to her and said, "Snivy how have you been. Everything going well here?" Snivy nodded and still had her rare smile on her face. Two more pokemon came running to them. When the both got to the group the alolans look at the pokemon they never seen before . One was a bipedal lizard with yellow skin around its legs that resembled trousers. Second was a green and yellow bipedal insectoid Pokemon.

Both look very happy to see Ash and he was happy to see them too. Rotom took a picture before he scanned them. _"Scraggy, the Shedding Pokémon. The lower half of Scraggy's body is covered by a tough rubbery skin and when someone makes eye contact it responds with Headbutt. Its skin has a rubbery elasticity, so it can reduce damage by defensively pulling its skin up to its neck. Proud of its sturdy skull, it suddenly headbutts everything, but its weight makes it unstable, too.'_

 _'Leavanny, the Nurturing Pokémon and the evolved form of Swadloon. When Leavanny finds a small Pokémon it makes clothing for it with its arm cutters, using leaves and sticky silk. Using sticky threads that come from its mouth, it makes clothes for Sewaddle by sewing leaves together.'_

Ash still on his knees said, "Scraggy how are you doing buddy?" Scraggy used Headbutt on Ash's head, but not to hard. Ash just smirked has he rubbed his forehead, while Scraggy smiled very happy to see Ash back.

Ash notice some of his Pokemon look at bit annoyed, but he must now why. Scraggy must of used Headbutt on everyone not care about the size different at all. Ash couldn't help to see that a bit like Scraggy doing something like the to charizard. Just would make charizard confused seeing a little Pokemon like scraggy using Headbutt on him, but does nothing at all in the end.

Ash stood and look to Leavanny and he said, "Hello again, it great to see you again and look strong too." Leavanny held his arm out and smiled very happy to see Ash was back too.

Leavanny move over and stood next to heracross. Ash believe the two become good friend too. After all both of them were bug types.

One more splash was hear from the lake end to the group. Appearing was a big amphibious blue toad with no arms. Rotom was having a field day with all the new pokemon as he scanned _"Palpitoad, the Vibration Pokémon. Palpitoad can live both underwater and on dry land. It captures prey by using its long sticky tongue. When they vibrate the bumps on their heads, they can make waves in water or earthquake-like vibrations on land_.'

Ash when over to and patted palpitoad on the head. "Good to see you again too buddy. How things been here?" Palpitoad croaked out happy.

He then walk over and stood with kingler and corphish. Seems that palpitoad became friends with both of them. Which was what Ash thought and it was true too.

Finally two more Pokemon were coming to the large group. They were the remaining member of Ash's unova team. Rotom was quite surprised to see Ash caught many Pokemon in Unova and look at the two as they arrived to the group.

First was a blue rock Pokemon with an array of red crystals on it. Second was a maroon crocodile wearing sunglasses with a white stomach and black strips. The alolans was shocked to how many pokemon he caught in Unova. rotom scanned them. "

 _'Boldore, the Ore Pokémon and the evolved form of Roggenrola. Because Boldore cannot contain its massive energy, orange crystals form on its body. They glow when Boldore's energy overflows.'_

 _''Krookodile, the Intimidation Pokémon and the evolved form of Krokorok. Krookodile can see faraway objects as if through binoculars. Its jaws are strong enough to crush a car.'_

Ash smiled again and was happy to see them both. "Boldore and Krookodile it great to see the both again!" Both of the Pokemon were very happy to see Ash too.

Boldore nuzzled himself again Ash, while getting petted. Ash gave krookodile a hug and he return it. Krookodile then when to charizard, and sceptile and fist bump them too, since they were friends and three of my power house and love to battle too."wow ash so many pokemon" said Sophocles."Noi, Noivern!" Three more flying type pokemon landed right near. The first was a red hawk like pokemon. The second was a masked wrestler like pokemon with wings and the third was a draconic batlike pokemon. Rotom scanned them after taking a picture. " _Talonflame, the Scorching Pokémon and the evolved form of Fletchinder. During an intense battle, Talonflame expels embers from gaps between its feathers. It reaches speeds of more than three-hundred miles per hour chasing prey."_

 _"Hawlucha, the Wrestling Pokémon. Possessing an artistic way of executing its moves, Hawlucha takes great pride in their elegance"_

 _"Noivern, the Sound Wave Pokémon. The ultrasonic waves Noivern releases from its ears are powerful enough to crush a boulder_."

All three of them was happy to see Ash again. Noivern bit lightly on his head. Talonflame chriped and hawlucha did a few dance moves. "Wow Ash, are these the pokemon you caught from Kalos?" asked Kiawe.

'yeah but there is more." said Ash remembering Goodra. Talonflame landed next to Charizard and the other flying types. Noivern and Gible was playing with each other. Hawlucha was beside Scraggy. The kalos and unova Pokemon looked at the alolans with curiousity. "Guys i want you to meet my friends from Alola. Kiawe and his sister Mimo, Lana, Mallow, Sophocles and Lillie my girfriend" like all his other pokemon, They too was shocked their human found a mate. Unfezant and talonflame waved their wings over their chests before they bowed to Lillie. Noivern walked over and shook his claws in her hand happy. Pignite hugged her which she returned. was all of ashs pokemon very kind. Snivy studied Lillie for a moment before she extended her vines and lillie shook it. Krookodile studdied her and she commented on his glasses which made the croc happy. she rubbed boldores head and picked up scraggy. He lightly headbutted her not to hard. Palpitoad jumped from his spot. Leavanny smiled too and he held his arms out and then bowed too. They greeted the others the same way.

Lillie giggled. "you have so many pokemon Ash."

"now let us introduce to you our pokemon, Turtonator, Marowak come on out!" said Kiawe releasing turtonator and marowak. charizard, krookodile. infernape, and sceptile could tell turtonator was strong. They all greeted the fire/dragon type with a fist bump. Marowak could tell these pokemon was strong. Lana said "Popplio come on out and say hello to Ashs pokemon."

"you too Steene" said Mallow

"Chargibug, Togedemaru come out and say hello" said Sophocles.

"Snowy you too" said Lillie. The rest of the alolans pokemon appeared. Snowy made friends with all of ashs pokemon and was now climbing on torterra with charjibug and togedemaru. Steene was socializing with Ash's grass type. Oshawott had Hearteyes when he saw Popplio. He walked over to the sea lion. Popplio turned her head away not even interested. Oshawott had his head down sad. The gang sweatdropped at the otter. Ash looked at his pokemon. "you guys ready to meet my Alola Pokemon?"

All of his pokemon gave out their cry wanting to meet their new family members. Ash first brought out Greninjas pokeball. "I have an old friend from Kalos who came to find me in Alola. Greninja i choose you!." Greninja appeared in a flash. 'Greninja Ninja!" He stood like a ninja and look around at all the Pokemon he never seen. The kalos pokemon welcomed back greninja happy to see him again

"Everyone this is Greninja," said Ash. "Greninja meet all my other Pokemon from my previous adventure thought other regions."

Greninja bowed to everyone and waved to them. totodile, and oshawott come over and greeted greninja to a fellow water starter like them. Greninja smiled and shook hands/claws with each of them too and couldn't wait to get to know them too.

Kingler, corphish, buizel and palpitoad come over next and greeted their fellow water type too. Greninja talk to them a bit too and was happy to met so many other water type Ash had and could wait to know them better too.

Charizard, sceptile, infernape, and krookodile look at Greninja with interested. They could see he was strong like them and would be good to be part of their group, since they needed a water type.

"Alright Rowlet come on out!" shouted Ash opening his bag to reveal rowlet sleeping. The gang anime fell while the pokemon sweatdropped. "Hes still sleeping Zzzt" said Rotom.

Steene used her scent to wake up rowlet. Rowlet woke up to the scent and headed straight for the grass type thinking its food. Steene used Double-slap to hit him into a tree. The pokemon winced exept for the alola pokemon. rowlet now awake flew and perched himself on Ashs shoulder. "Rowlet , say hello to my other pokemon. Guys this is Rowlet, My first pokemon I caught in Alola. Hes a grass and flying type."

"Row,Rowlet" chirped Rowlet before he flew to the pokemon. The grass type and flying types welcomed their new friend. Ash tossed his second pokeball and lycanroc appeared. Bulbasaur remembered lycanroc the last time he was here and greeted him. "Lycanroc saw hello to my other pokemon i caught from the other regions" said Ash. Lycanroc greeted his new friends and he got along with boldore sicne they was both rock types. Ash then sent out litten. The fire cat appeared with a smile. "Litten this is all my pther pokemon friends. Guys this is Litten a fire type."

All of Ash's fire type pokemon welcomed litten into their family. Litten got along with them really quick. Ash then sent out jangmo-o and he became fast friends with noivern and gible. "and finally Nebby come on out!"

His pokeball opened and Nebby appeared with a loud thud. He was taller than the pokemon.. "Leo!" Nebby roared. The other pokemon could tell that this was a powerful pokemon. "Wow i never seen a pokemon like that before" said Tracy starting to sketch in his book. "Its called Solgaleo Tracy, A legendary pokemon from Alola." said professor oak. All of the pokemon looked at nebby. Ash manage to catch a legendary pokemon. Nebby made friends with all the pokemon. The alolans was happy that their pokemon was making friends with Ashs. Ash decided to tell his pokemon everything. "Okay guys can i have your attention."

All of the pokemon turned to him. "You guys know that i am attending school in Alola. But i learned that this year. There holding their first ever league, and this time its going to take all of us to win it. We could have won kalos if i used you guys as well as my kalos team. I know that i may not be the best trainer not letting you guys battle but i plan to rectify that mistake" said Ash. His pokemon shook their heads not agreeing with him being a bad trainer. "So what i plan to do is get back all of our friends that we made." Bulbasaur smiled at the thought that he would be seeing squirtle again. He was curious to the bracelet ash was wearing and he pointed to it. Ash saw that all of his pokemon minus the alola team was curious about the rings. 'These are called Z-Rings. Trainers in Alola use these awesome moves called Z-Moves and there so powerful."

"Ash why not show them a Z-move" said Kiawe.

"Great idea Kiawe." said Ash. he inserted Electrium-Z into the slot and pikachu stood in front of him. Turtonator was in front of Kiawe. He began to dance with turtonator doing the fire type pose. Ash and pikachu did the electric pose. They was aiming at two targets. ."My full body and soul, burns with the red hot flames of Akala Island" said Kiawe finishing the pose. Turtonator and Pikachu was full of Z-power.

"Inferno Overdrive!" shouted Kiawe.

"Gigavolt Havoc Pikachu!" said Ash. turtonator lauched Inferno Overdrive and pikachu fired Gigavolt Havoc at the targets. Both cause an explosion destroying the targets. "What power, this is the first time ive seen a Z-move" said Professor Oak. All of Ash's pokemon was shocked to the power of the z-moves. They all wanted to learn to use z-moves. "Another thing i learn when i traveled in Kalos is that there are some pokemon who can go beyond their final forms. They call it mega evoultion.."

"Thats right, Charizard, Venasaur,,Blastoise, Garchomp. Glalie, Pidgeot, Lucario, Steelix, Gyaradoes, and Sceptile are the ones i know that can mega evolve." Said Lillie listing several pokemon who can mega evolve. Bulbasaur was shocked to hear that and nodded. perhaps its time to change. Charizard, heracross, glalie and scpetile looked eager to try out mega evoluton. "what else do you plan to do on your break my boy?" asked professor oak.

"I want to trade all my Tauros exept for the leader. I want to get new pokemon and train them." said Ash. The leader nodded not minding at all. Delia smiled knowing that her Ash was going back to make things right with his pokemon, "Are you leaving now Ash?" asked Delia.

"No, well head out tomorrow. I want to spend some time with you mom" said Ash. That made Delia smile and the gang spent the rest of the day with the pokemon at the Oak Corral. Kiawe found the same rapidash he rode on. Mallow found her friend vileplume. Lillie and Snowy made friends with a wild clefairy. Sophocles and his pokemon played with a kanto raichu. Lana and popplio was playing with the same dewgong the last time they was here. Ash spent some time with his mother inside the lab. Nebby although was now solgaleo still played with the pokemon. The small pokemon climbed on his back and he didn't mind. That night at the Ketchum Residence. Delia made them all a big dinner. Professor Oak studied nebby and the other alola pokemon. Ash let the girls crash in his room and the boys camped out in the living room. Tomorrow he would be making back the promises he broke with his old friends and maybe catch some new friends.

 **AN: okay this story i wanted to do ever since i saw episode 55 of Sun and Moon. Nebby returns to Ash and offically become his pokemon. Im thinking of letting the Nihilego that attack Lillie when she was six appear and Lillie catches it. What pokemon do you want Ash's friends to catch.**


	2. Kanto Part One

The next morning we find Ash and his friends eating a healthy breakfast made by Delia. Everyone was ready to go with their bags packed and the Pokémon ate their meals with a smile. "Oh man, this food is amazing Mrs. Ketchum" said Sophocles eating another plate.

"Mom makes the best food ever" said Ash eating a third plate. Lillie giggled at him holding snowy who finished her breakfast.

"I'll say. Its in league with Mallows cooking," said Kiawe.

"Definitely," said Mallow.

"Very delicious,"said Lana

Delia said with a smile. "I'm glad you all enjoyed my cooking. So where are you going to start Ash?"asked Delia.

"Route one, It's time I made up with an old friend," said Ash before he got a bit sad. Delias eyes soften when he mentions pidgeot. The classmates were curious to know who he was talking about. The gang after saying goodbye to Delia returned to the lab. Ash and the gang had greeted professor oak before they left. Professor Oak told Ash that he can hold up to 12 Pokémon just as long as he uses six in a battle. Ash was happy to hear that. The last thing he told Ash was that he manages to set up trading for his other twenty-nine tauros in the GTS. The gang walked outside of the lab. Ash saw that all of his alola pokémon was training with his other Pokémon. They all stop training when they saw Ash and ran over to greet him. Ash did promise that he would swap out his Pokémon and train them now that he can carry more Pokémon. He first wanted charizard, bulbasaur, noctowl, totodile, gible, and nebby. Nebby was the only Pokémon ash keeping with him since the others don't have any flying type pokemon besides Kiawe. The gang was ready to leave the ranch when the pokemon The other classmates befriened approached them. "what's wrong Vilplume?" asked Mallow

"I believe that these pokemon wish to come with you, You all have formed bonds with them" said Oak with a smile.

"But dont they belong to someone?" asked Lana looking at dewgong.

"No, they are wild Pokémon who live here at my ranch." said Professor Oak.

The Classmates looked at the pokemon they became friends with. "Are you sure Clefairy?" asked Lillie on her knees looking at the fairy type. "Cle,Clefairy," said Clefairy with a smile. Ash handed Lillie a pokeball and she said "Go pokeball!"She tossed the pokeball high in the sky. Unfortunately, it hits ash in the head. "Sorry Ash!" Lillie apologized to her boyfriend. "Well you caught me" Joked Ash earning a playful slap from her. Clefairy watched the pokeball and she tapped the pokeball. She was sucked in and didn't resist being caught. Lillie had stars in her eyes as she picked up her new Pokémon. Snowy was happy to have a new friend.  
Rapidash stomped his feet near Kiawe and raichu smiled at Sophocles. The classmates took out a pokeball and caught their new friends. "Another fire type to add to my team," said Kiawe with a big smile.

"not to mention Rapidash will be a big help at the ranch big brother" said Mimo.

"Another water type pokémon Popplio, We got a new friend to play with your balloon," said Lana looking at Popplio. Popplio clapped her fins happy.

"Vilplume is a grass type, But I have to warn her not to use her spores inside the restaurant."said Mallow. Sophocles and togedemaru was happy to have a new pokémon too. "And if any of you catch any more Pokémon. Once your roster is full. Any new captures will be brought here to The Corral since Kukui is on his honeymoon."said professor oak.

"Thanks so much Professor," said the gang. With Ash collecting his chosen Pokémon and saying farewell to his mom, Tracy and Professor Oak. The gang walked down the path of Route 1 from Pallet Town. Ash was polishing an old pokeball.

"Whats with The pokeball Ash?" asked Lillie holding Snowy. The others looked at him polishing the pokeball and noticed it looked really old. He said "This pokeball belongs to my first flying type. Pidgeot."  
"Pidgeot?" asked Lana.

"Here allows me Lana zzzt," said Rotom before he found the entry on Pidgoet. " _Pidgeot, The Bird Pokemon, and the final form of Pidgey, It can fly at twice the speed of sound at an altitude of nearly one mile._ _By flapping its wings with its might, Pidgeot can make a gust of wind capable of bending trees"_

"What happened to Pidgeot Ash?" asked Mallow.

Ash said as the gang walked. "It was after the Indigo League and we were on our way to the Orange Islands with Misty and Brock when we were attack by a Fearow I made mad when I first became a trainer. Fearow and his flock were terrorizing the forest and a flock of Pidgey and Pidgeotto. Pidgeot when she was a Pidgeotto evolved and manage to defeat Fearow. Fearow fled and I knew that Fearow would keep on terrorizing the forest and so I left Pidgoet to be the flocks leader since they needed her more than me. I promised her I would return but I didn't keep my word."He finished explaining the story.

"You did the right thing Ash," said Lillie putting her hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, Pidgeot will forgive you for not keeping your promise," said Kiawe. Ash looked at his friends with a smile "Thanks guys."

Sudden;y they all heard a pokémon cry "PEW!" The gangs eyes widen for they recognized that cry. Pikachus ears twitch before he ran ahead of the gang. The others followed suit after him. The gang soon came upon a bridge and being attacked by three spearows was a cosmog. "Hey! Leave that Cosmog alone!"shouted Ash.

"Snowy use Powder Snow!" said Lillie. Snowy fired her Powder Snow attack at the spearows making them back off. Lillie and Snowy ran onto the rope bridge and made it to the scared Pokemon. "Are you alright Cosmog?" asked Lillie when she picked it up. "Pew!" exclaimed Cosmog. Lillie noticed a black Sparkling Stone was in its grasp along with a Purple Z-crystal with the moon symbol.. She took the two items from cosmog which it didn't mind. The Spearow made another attempt to attack them. Lillie held cosmog close to her chest. Cosmog accidently used its powers and it knocked out the wild spearow. The bridge collapse and Lillie and the Pokemon started to fall to the river. "LILLIE!" shouted the gang. "GEOT!" shouted a large avian bird with a large mane. The ends of its feathers were blue. it appeared from the forest along with pidgeots, pidgeottos and pidgeys."That is one big Pidgeot. I got to get a picture of this," said Rotom taking a picture of the flock. The bird grabbed Lillie before it brought them back to the others. The bird set them down before it landed. Mallow and Lana checked on Lillie. "Are you alright Lillie" asked Mallow.

"I'm okay, Snowy, Cosmog you two okay?" asked Lillie looking at the two pokemon in her arms.

"Pix, Pew!" said the two Pokemon. Rotom took a chance to scan Pidgey and Pidgeotto for the gang. _"Pidgey, The Tiny Bird Pokemon, It usually hides in tall grass, becasue it dislikes fighting, it protects itself by kicking up sand."_

 _"Pidgeotto, The Bird Pokemon and the evolve form of Pidgey, It has outstanded vision however high it flies, it is able to distinguish the movement of its prey"_

Ash however looked at the big bird in front of them. The bird was studying him with sparkling eyes."Pidgoet? Is that you?"asked Ash."Geot, Pid!"shouted the bird before it glowed pink as it became a normal pidgeot but she was a bigger than the rest. A mega stone was in her talons. Pidgeot was happy to see her trainer again as she hugged him with her wings. Pikachu joined in as well. "Im sorry that I didn't come back for you girl can you ever forgive me?"asked Ash. Pidgeot shook her head. She wasn't mad at him. She knew that Ash wanted her to stay to protect her fellow pidgeys and pidgeottos .Pidgeot looked at the others tilting her head. Ash said "These are my friends. Kiawe and his sister Mimo, Lana, Sophocles, Mallow and Lillie, My girlfriend" Pidgeot beamed knowing her human found his mate. She greeted them all with her cry and bowed to Lillie with her wing on her chest. Ash held up her old pokeball."Do you want to rejoin me Pidgeot? I know that Fearow is still causing trouble here in the forest." "Pidge, Pidgeot," said Pidgeot using her wings to point to a down spearow and his pokeball. "Really, The Fearow leader was caught by another trainer two years ago?" said Ash.

"Geot," nodded Pidgeot before she looked at her flock.

 _(Pokemon Talk)_

 _"My friends, the time has come for me to leave you," said Pidgeot looking at her flock. The other pidgeots looked at her and nodded. "We will miss you great leader." said the new flock leader._  
 _"keep my lessons close to you and watch each other" said Ash's Pidgeot._

 _(end Pokemon Talk_ )

The flock nodded and they all took off to the sky leaving her. She waved goodbye to her flock but she wanted to be back with her Trainer. Pidgeot looked at Ash and she smiled. Ash with a big smile said "Pidgeot Return!"

Pidgoet was recalled into her pokeball. Ash looked at the pokeball in his hand "Welcome back girl," he said. The pokeball moved and Ash looked at the spearow that was still unconscious. He tossed a pokeball at it catching the bird. Cosmog was smiling waving its appendages at everyone. Mimo said with a smile "so cute."

"what is a Cosmog doing here in Kanto?" asked Rotom. The gang shrugged their shoulders. Lillie showed them the black sparkling stone and the mysterious Z-crystal.. "I found this with Cosmog," said Lillie. The gang looked at the sparkling stone. "Wow Lillie, you know what this means right, You can have your very own Z-ring," said Mallow. Lillie had nodded before she looked at cosmog. "Cosmog, do you want me to look after you?"

"Pew!" smiled Cosmog. Lillie pulled out a spare pokeball and tapped it lightly on its head. Cosmog didn't resist being caught making it her third pokemon. Lillie sent back out cosmog and it went into her big bag. "I think I will call you Luna" said Lillie with a smile. 'Pew!" said Luna before it fell asleep in her bag with a smile. Lillie also placed the sparkling stone and the Z-crystal in her pink bag. The gang resumed their hike though Route 1 with Lana and Ash catching a magikarp. Ash was shocked that his was a Shiny Pokémon. It had gold scales instead of red. Rotom took a picture of the two. The gang made it to Viridian City and the first thing they did was go to the center and had their pokemon checked. After they took care of the Pokémon did they go outside. Ash released all of his Pokémon. Bulbasaur and charizard greeted pidgeot happy to see her again. The same with her but she was curious about the other new Pokémon. Ash said 'Nebby, Gible, Totodile, and Noctowl, This is Pidgeot, One of my oldest friends. Pidgeot, this is Noctowl, Totodile, Gible and Nebby"

"Gi,Dile, Leo, Noc" greeted Gible, totodile nebby and noctowl waving to her. Pidgeot returned the greeting. Ash made sure to get spearow checked on by nurse joy. she told him that spearow was fine. Ash apologized for catching him while he was unconcious. Spearow didn't mind before he joined his new friends with magikarp. The gang went inside the center after training for some lunch. Lillie was calling her mother and her brother. The others stood behind her near the phone.

"Everyone, There was a huge amout of Beast Aura detected at the Lake of the Moone on Ula'Ula Island" said Lusamine showing the charts to the gang. "It must ahve been Solgaleo and Lunala again" said Ash. Lusamine looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean Ash?" she asked. Lillie held Luna in her arms as she slept. Lusamine gasped. 'You found another Cosmog, "

"Yes mother, we found it being under attack by spearow. We chased it off though and i caught cosmog" She said looking at Luna. "We know that cosmog's final form is solgaleo, why did Solgaleo and Lunala create another one for?" asked Mallow.

"That's a mystery, maybe if we raise Luna, well get the answers" said Lillie. She talked about catching clefairy and a few other things before Lusamine had to get back to her reports. The gang fed all the pokemon with Luna much like Nebby when he was a cosmog ate only the candy stars.

Just then they heard several trainers talking about something. "Yeah, that Butterfree is superstrong, The strongest I've ever seen," said A boy holding his squirtle. That got the gang curious, and they approached the trainers. "Excuse me. We heard you guys talking about a powerful Butterfree?"asked Sophocles.

"Yeah, this Butterfree is wearing a yellow scarf and is very protective of a pink Butterfree in the forest. It took out my Pokémon in one hit," said a girl holding her bulbasaur. The other two trainers holding their Pokémon nodded. Ash's eyes widen "can it be?"thought Ash. Bulbasaur, charizard, and pidgeot's eyes widen too before they took of towards the forest. "Ash! Wait!"shouted Mallow. The gang and the other pokemon went after them. "Ash is the buttefree they were talking about yours?" asked Lana as the gang ran though the forest. "Yeah, my first pokemon I caught, I released him so he can start a family with his mate.I got to see how hes doing," said Ash. He wanted to see if he was okay.

In the Viridian forest. Two butterfree were being cornered by a poacher with a magmar and a houndoom. Behind the pink butterfree was three caterpie with one being a shiny. "Hehe, you five will fetch a very nice profit on the black market." laughed the Poacher.

"Free, Free," said Butterfree. He will defend his family even if he dies. The pink butterfree looked at him with worry. his love for her and their family was strong. Magmar was about to use Fire Punch until charizard stopped it in its tracks with his claws. Charizard roared at them for attacking his old friend. The blue butterfree could have sworn hes seen this Pokémon before. Houndoom was about to use Fire Fang until bulbasaur appeared with Double Edge. He had tackled houndoom away before he stood alongside charizard. Ash,pidgeot, and Gible soon appeared standing in front of the bug types. Butterfree's eyes widen. It was Ash, his Trainer, He could never forget about him even if he was older now. "mind your own business kid," said the man.

"Nobody messes with my friend." said Ash. His kanto pokemon agreeing with him. The others saw the butterfree family and nebby stood guard over them with snowy, popplio and togedemaru.

"well, how about if i i take your Pokémon too. Houndoom fire fang, Magmar use Fire Punch!"said the Poacher. Magmar formed a fire punch attack as houndoom prepared a fire fang. "Gible use Dragon Rage on Magmar, Bulbasaur use Vine whip on Houndoom." said Ash. Bulbasaur hits houndoom with his vine whip. Gible launched his blue orb attack at magmar making it stumble back. The Poacher said."Magmar, Houndoom, Get that kid!"

The two Pokémon charged at them ready to attack. "Gible use Rock Smash on Houndoom, Charizard use Dragon Tail" Ash gave his next command. Charizards tail had glowed orange before he smacked magmar with his attack knocking it out. Gible used his Rock Smash attack to hit houndoom making the pokémon faint. Ash and his Pokémon gave the poacher a dark glare. "Alright kid you asked for it." said the Poacher reaching for another pokeball until butterfree used his String Shot to tie him up. Butterfree used Sleep Powder to put the man to sleep.. Ash looked at his first pokémon he ever caught with tears. The same with butterfree on seeing his trainer. Butterfree flapped over to him and the two hugged. They let each other go before Ash said "Im so happy to see you again Butterfree, it's been years."

"Free, Free" nodded Butterfree before He looked at charizard and pidgeot."Thats right, Charmander and Pidgeot evolved when you left."

Ra,Geot,"said The two greeting him. Butterfree and his family were now in front of them.

"What are you guys doing here in Viridian Forest?" asked Ash.

"Free,Butterfree," said Butterfree which ash looked at him. 'I get it, you came here because this is where I first caught you. You were waiting on me because your mate is being hunted for her rare coloring."  
"That is true she is beautiful," said Lillie as Pinky landed on her head with a smile. "I get it. They want you to catch them so they can be safe at the Corral with the other pokemon." said Mallow. Butterfree looked at the alolans curiously. Ash said "these are my friends. This is Kiawe and his sister Mimo, Sophocles, Lana, Mallow and Lillie, My Girlfriend" said Ash. Butterfree was happy that his trainer found his mate. He nodded to the gang and flew in front of Lillie with a smile. Lillie was sure that all of Ash's pokemon old and new loved her instantly.

Ash pulled out several pokeballs and he said with a smile "Welcome back Butterfree."Butterfree and his family smiled as Ash caught them. The five pokeballs was teleported to the lab because Ash wanted them to be there. Ash and Kiawe moved the poacher to town and Officer Jenny took him in into custody. 'We been after this crook for a long time. Thanks kids," said Jenny before she pulled away. She freed magmar and houndoom from their pokeballs. The two fire types sadly walked to the forest until Kiawe stopped them. He told them that if they join him. He can make them stronger. The two fire types agreed, and Kiawe now had a magmar and a houndoom. A weedle came out of nowhere and Sophocles looked at the bug type he never seen before. "Hey a Weedle" said Ash.

" _Weedle, The Hairy Bug Pokemon,Often found in forests, eating leaves. It has a sharp venomous stinger on its head. Beware of the sharp stinger on its head. It hides in grass and bushes where it eats leaves. A common sight in forests and grassy areas. Has a poison stinger on its head that may be used if you step on it._ " Rotom scanned it. Weedle approached Ash and nuzzled his leg. 'How cute, Weedle likes you" said Lana.

Ash pulled out a pokeball and lightly tapped it. Weedle was caught, and ash smiled at another successful capture. He noticed it was starting to get dark out. "Lets return to the Center to rest." said Ash

"I sure am tired from all that walking." said Mallow. Togedemaru lighted up her cheeks for her trainer since he is afraid of the dark. The gang returned to the center and checked into one room. They were all asleep within ten minutes.

-Scene change -

We find our heroes riding nebby across the sky alongside pidgeot, noctowl, Ash's charizard and Kiawe's charizard. Kiawe and Mimo was on his charizard.

Lana, Mallow and Sophocles were on nebby. Pikachu was on pidgeots back with Bulbasaur. Ash and Lillie was flying on charizard. Rotom was with Mallow . Lillie was enjoying the sky even touch a few clouds. "This is amazing," she said with her arms out. "Yeah, flying is awesome," said Kiawe flying a bit closer to them. "We do this all the time delivering goods to the other islands, Right Charizard?" he said to his fire type.

"Ra" replied Kiawe's Charizard.

"So Ash, where are we going next?" asked Mallow.

"Were here" said Ash as they descended to a small town. The gang dismounted and started to walk though the small town. Ash and Lillie was holding hands. Pikachu and Snowy walked alongside their trainers. "So what pokemon are we here for Ash?" asked Mallow.

"My Squirtle" said Ash. Lana gasped after hearing that. "you have a Squirtle, I've always wanted to see one, maybe even catch one for myself."

"So how will we find your Squirtle Ash?" asked Kiawe. The gang saw smoke rising in the distance. "Fire!" shouted Lillie.

"Come on lets go investigate" said Sophocles. The gang ran quickly to the sight of the fire and saw a school was on fire. Ash saw Officer Jenny leading ten squirtles, seven Wartortles, and two Blastoise on the fire. The gang watched Officer Jenny press a Keystone on her wrist to mega evolve Blastoise. Mega Blastoise had three cannons Two on two smaller shells on its arms and one big on ts back. Blastoise had a rigged face with red eyes. "Amazing, Thats a Mega Blastoise" said Mallow while Lana looked ready to faint. "Check out that firepower" said Sophocles. The pokemon nodded even charizard. he was itching to try out mega evolution as soon as possible.

Rotom scanned the pokemon after taking a picture. " _Squirtle, The Tiny Turtle Pokemon,Squirtle's shell is not merely used for protection. The shell's rounded shape and the grooves on its surface help minimize resistance in water, enabling this Pokémon to swim at high speeds,."_

 _"Wartortle, The Turtle Pokemon and the evolved form of Squirtle, Its tail is large and covered with a rich, thick fur. The tail becomes increasingly deeper in color as Wartortle ages. The scratches on its shell are evidence of this Pokémon's toughness as a battler, Its large tail is covered with rich, thick fur that deepens in color with age."_

 _Blastoise, The Shellfish Pokemon and the final form of Squirtle, Blastoise has water spouts that protrude from its shell. The water spouts are very accurate. They can shoot bullets of water with enough accuracy to strike empty cans from a distance of over 160 feet"_

"Amazing, it's the entire Squirlte evolution line" said Rotom taking more pictures. Ash and his kanto Pokémon looked for squirtle. The blastoise used their hydro pumps on the big fire. The wartortles and squirtles used water gun to aid them. They heard "Alright Squirtle Squad, Theres several trapped children in there, Get em out of there."said Officer Jenny.

The gang saw a Squirtle wearing a black robe and pointy sunglasses. Right behind him was four others with round glasses and black robes. He took off his glasses and robe along with the other four. Squirlte lead his friends into the building and five minutes later. They had several kids with them. The worried parents were glad their children was okay. One parent, however, screamed "My son is still in there!"A little boy was heard crying from the school. He was near the open window. The fire intensified making the child scared.

Thats when the gang went in to help. Kiawe sent out his charizard and they flew over to the window. "Here let me get you out of here," he said. The boy nodded before he got on charizard and they flew away from the building. They landed, and the boy ran to his mother. Lana said."Alright Popplio lets use Hydro Vortex" Lana and popplio moved in sync doing the water type pose. Popplio glowed as she was full of Z-power. Popplio began to spin around until she formed a water tornado. the water type z-move put out the flames making the pokemon cheer. Squirtle turned to see his trainer and he had a big smile. "Squirt! Squirtle!"he said before he hugged his trainer."Squirtle, I'm happy to see you too," Ash said hugging his water type. Officer Jenny said with a smile 'Nice to see you again Ash."

Bulbasaur and squirtle greeted each other with smiles. The same with pidgeot and charizard happy to see their friend again. Squirtle was happy to see Noctowl again. He was curious about Nebby and Gible who came out for some unkown reason. Ash said "Squirtle this is Nebby and Gible. Gible is a pokemon i caught in Sinnoh and Nebby is Solgaleo, I raised him ever since he was a baby."

"Leo,Gible!" said Nebby and gible. Squirtle was shocked his human manage to train a legendary pokemon. He greeted the two with a peace sign. Nebby licked the turtle with his tongue and Gible fist bumped him.

Squirtle was wondering who was the people besides Ash. Ash introduced them "Squirtle these are some of my friends. Kiawe and his sister Mimo, Lana, Sophocles, Mallow and Lillie, My girlfriend"

Squirtle was taken back that ash had a Girlfriend and approached her. He gave her and the others a peace sign along with the other squirtles."So what's with the sudden visit?" asked Officer Jenny. Ash looked at her before he said "I was coming to see if Squirtle wanted to rejoin my team" Squirtle was taken back and he smiled instantly. Officer Jenny said, "Yes, Squirtle has hinted he wanted to go back to you and so he trained another squirtle to take his place as leader of the squad."

True he had his buddies but he missed Ash very much. He said to another member of the Squirtle Squad. The human, and the pokemon watch Squirtle talk to his friends.

(Pokemon Talk)

 _"Whats up Boss?" asked Squirtle number three. The other members of the squad approached him along with the other water types._

 _"You guys know that I always wanted to rejoin my trainer and today is the day. Ash wants me to come back to the team. After all, I'm ready to go back to battling other Pokémon, not fires."said Ash's Squirtle. The other squirtles nodded since he has spoken of this two years ago._

 _'Who will be your Successor?"asked Blastoise._

 _"Number two, I've been teaching him how to run things and he is ready," said Ash's squirtle. Squirtle number two looked at him with a shocked face. "Are you sure boss?" asked Number two._

 _"Yes, you're ready to take my place as leader of the Squirtle Squad," said Squirtle before he held out his glasses to number two._

 _Number two shook his head no "you keep your shades, they belong to you, After all I got my own pair," he said with a smirk revealing a pair of Sunglasses with blue rims. Squirtle and his buddies laughed one last time before they all hugged_.

(end Pokemon Talk)

The Squirtles broke apart before Squirtle walked towards his other family. Bulbasaur and the rest of the kanto pokemon smiled as he came to them. Officer Jenny handed Ash squirtles pokeball and Ash smiled. He had his original team back together after four years. Lana noticed a baby Squirtle with a green shell was looking at her. "A Shiny Squirtle! I must take a picture of it," said Rotom taking a picture of the Squirlte. Officer Jenny looked at the baby water type. "Strange, usually shes a bit shy around other people." She said.

Lana knelt down on her knees "Hi Squirtle, Such a cute one you are," She said with a smile. The baby smiled at her before she raised her tiny was on her head as Lana picked up the water type. Squirtle smiled big at her. "How cute!" exclaimed Mallow and Lillie. Officer Jenny took out another pokeball and she handed it to Lana. "Here, why not take her as well Lana. She clearly likes you," said Officer Jenny.

"Do you want to come with me Squirtle?" asked Lana

"Squirt!" exclaimed the baby with a smile. Lana took the pokeball and she smiled for having another water type pokemon. Ash recalled all of his pokemon exept for squirtle. Lana held her new squirtle in her arms with Popplio. The gang started to leave town. The Squirtle Squad waved goodbye to their leader with tears and he did the same. the gang walked down the path towards their next destination.

 **AN; What do you guys think? What other pokemon do you want to see the gang catch. And please no haters or let me know how pidgeots entrance was as mega pidgeot,**

 **Here is what age our heros are**

 **Ash-15**

 **Lillie-15**

 **Lana-15**

 **Mallow-15**

 **Sophocles-14**

 **Kiawe-16**

 **Mimo-6**

 **heres the pokemon that was captured or returned in this chapter**

 **_Ash-Pidgeot, Butterfree(x2), Caterpie(x3), Squirtle, Magikarp(shiny), Spearow,Weedle,**

 **Lillie-Clefairy,Cosmog**

 **Kiawe-Rapidash,Magmar, Houndoom,**

 **Lana-Dewgong,Squirtle,Magikarp**

 **Sophocles-Raichu(normal)**

 **Mallow-Vilplume**

 **Next chapter we be wrapping up Kanto with Ash reuniting with Haunter, Primeape, and the gang going to the Safari Zone to catch pokemon.**


	3. Kanto Part Two

We find our heros having themselves some lunch near a flower field and a stream. Mallow was fixing her famous curry. Ash was cleaning Squirtles robes from the Squirtle Squad. Squirlte and Bulbasaur were talking catching up after being apart for several years. Sophocles was training Raichu with togedemaru with Lana and Dewgong. Her squirtle was watching with Popplio. Kiawe was watching magmar and marowak spare with each other. Charizard and Turtonator were sparing as well. Pidgeot was flying with noctowl and spearow. Nebby was curiously watching Mallow cook the curry. Lana and ash's magikarp was swimming in the nearby stream. As for Lillie. She was looking at the flowers with Snowy when she saw two flowers moving towards her. She backs up a bit scared. "What's wrong Lillie?" asked Kiawe. She watched as two green pokemon much like bulbasaur come out except they were bigger than him. "Whoa Ivysaurs" said Ash. Rotom who was nearby scanned them for the gang.

 _"Ivysaur, The Seed Pokemon and the evolve form of Bulbasaur, There is a bud on this Pokémon's back. To support its weight, Ivysaur's legs and trunk grow thick and strong. If it starts spending more time lying in the sunlight, it's a sign that the bud will bloom into a large flower soon_ " said Rotom.

"Wow, so that's an Ivysaur, I always wanted to see one," said Mallow with stareyes. She finished the curry and was looking at the two grass types. Bulbasaur approached them with a greeting. The Ivysaurs return the greeting. The two pokemon talked to bulbasaur. The gang wondered what they wanted until bulbasaur looked at the pot and back to Ash. Ash smiled."Sure theres plenty for everyone" "Oh, they must have smelled mallows cooking and came here hoping we would share," said Lana. "of course, the more the merrier," said Mallow with a cheer.

The gang pulled out pokemon food into bowls before she layered curry over it. The pokemon digged in with smiles on their faces. Ash's old pokemon instantly loved mallows curry even Nebby. Luna ate it to getting messy which earned a laugh from everyone. the gang finished their lunch and Lillie got Luna cleaned in the stream with the help of Ivysaur. Mallow and Steene cleaned the dishes with the other ivysaur. After packing up everything and recalling their pokemon expect for Nebby. The gang was ready to set off to their next destination. Mallow and Lillie was stopped by the Ivysaurs. "Ivy, Ivysaur," said Ivysaur. Mallow and Lillie knelt down to the grass types. "Do you two want to come with us?" asked Mallow

"Saur!"smiled the two grass types. Mallow and Lillie had smiled before they pulled out their pokeballs. They stopped to buy pokeballs in Cerulean City. They caught the Kanto grass starters. Mallow was extremly happy to have a Ivysaur. The two girls mounted on nebby as he leaped up into the sky towards their next destination. Nebby ran across the sky until Saffron City came into view. Nebby started to descend to the city. He landed in front of the pokemon center as the gang got off the lion. Ash returned Nebby to the pokeball. "So who are we here for Ash?" asked Sophocles.

"A Haunter I befriended, he helped me to earn my badge from Sabrina. Although I never caught him, He stayed here to keep Sabrina happy. Sabrina was born with psychic powers, and she couldn't control it."said Ash. Rotom scanned Haunter " _Haunter, the Gas Pokémon and the evolved form of is a dangerous Pokémon. If one beckons you while floating in darkness, you must never approach it. This Pokémon will try to lick you with its tongue and steal your life away."_

That made the others scared minus Mimo. "wait haunter will try to kill us?" panic Mallow.

'"No,no, Haunter is a prankster and loves pulling pranks" said Ash assuring them that they would be fine. The gang arrived to the Saffron Gym. waiting in front of the gym was a women with beauiful curves and long black hair. "Hi Sabrina, its been a long time" said Ash greeting the gym leader.

"Hello Ash, i assume you come for Haunter" said Sabrina.

"you knew we were coming?" asked Mallow

'Yes, i forsaw that you would be coming here." said Sabrina. She handed Ash a package. "whats this?" asked Ash

'Its from Haunter" said Sabrina with a small smirk. Ash opened it only to find a bomb with skulls and bones crossed on it. "Oh _#$%_ " said Ash as the bomb went off. He was covered in soot including pikachu. "Gen,Gen,Gen" laughed a Gengar as it appeared from the shadows. Sabrina laughed as well including Ash and Pikachu. "Whos that pokemon" asked Lana.

 _"Leave it to me zzt_ ' said Rotom scanning the pokemon. " _Gengar, the Shadow Pokémon. The evolved form of Haunter, Sometimes, on a dark night, your shadow thrown by a streetlight will suddenly and startlingly overtake you. It is actually a Gengar running past you, pretending to be your shadow"_

"Wow so you evolved into Gengar, Haunter," Ash asked the Ghost type. Gengar nodded with a smile before he licked him with his tongue. He was happy to see his old friend again. He did the same thing with the others by licking them. Lillie was a bit shaken from the lick. "Sorry, Lillie, its how he greets people," Ash apologized to his girlfriend. Gengar nodded his head apologizing.

"Its alright, Gengar, no worries," she said with a smile. Sabrina handed Ash a pokeball. "II took the liberty of catching Gengar for you. Hes yours Ash."she said.

"How will you keep your powers in check?"asked Ash. Thats when a Gastly, Haunter and Gengar appeared behind her. "Gengar went to his old home and brought his old friends to live with me. I find them all to be funny." she said

Just to prove her point. The three ghost types hit each other with mallets. all three was seeing stars. They all had a laugh until Ash said,"What do you say Gengar, want to join my team as my first Ghost Type?" Gengar nodded happy to be Ash's first ghost type pokemon. He showed ash a stone he found back at the tower. "Thats a Gengarite, A mega stone for Gengar to mega evolve," said Lillie. Gengar saw Sabrina mega evolve her Alakazam before. he had a gleam in his eyes excited to mega evolve. Ash recalled Gengar to his pokeball and he realized he had twelve pokemon. He still had one more pokemon to retrieve before he wanted to go the Safari Zone. The gang said farewell to Sabrina as they returned to the center. the gang took care of their pokemon while Ash phoned Professor Oak. "Helo Ash, I see that you manage to get Pidgeot and Squirtle."

"I need to make room for Primeape so I'm sending Beedrill to the lab." said Ash. Ash's weedle evolved into Kakuna and then into beedrill while they was training."of course my boy, Butterfree and his family have become fast friends with all your other pokemon." said Professor Oak. Ash beamed on hearing that, "Im glad that they are all getting along, Any trouble from the other wild pokemon since bulbasaur isn't there professor?"

'No trouble at all, Torterra has taken over until Bulbasaur returns."said Oak.

"Can i also get Scraggy and Hawlucha as well, I'll send noctowl and totodile back as well" said Ash. They did the transfer, and Ash had Scraggy and Hawlucha. The gang went outside and they mounted on Nebby. Nebby roared before he took off into the sky. An hour later did Nebby land just after Celadon City. "so whos next ash?" asked Kiawe as Ash recalled nebby. "A pokemon i caught and i made a promise to like Pidgeot, but i forgot" Lillie hated to see him sad. She knew that ash had his pokemons own needs before his. Thats when the gang heard a boy shout. "You worhtless pokemon!"

Ash instantly reconized the voice. Right in front of them was a boy about seventeen with blue hair. It was Damian, Charizards old trainer. Right in front of Damian was a Ralts. The alolans gasped at the Ralts, She had bruises all over her body. Rotom scanned Ralts. _"Ralts, the Feeling Pokémon. Ralts is the pre-evolved form of Kirlia. It can use the horns on its head to read human emotions. Ralts rarely shows itself to humans, but may occasionally approach when it senses positive or happy feelings."_

"I cant believe that you lost to a Primeape, you had the advantage!" he shouted at the poor pokemon, Ralts curled up scared of her trainer. The alolans couldn't believe they was seeing this. Lille felt ash was getting mad at this boy . "DAMIAN!" he shouted with venom. The classmates never heard such anger from him. Damian looked at ash, "Its you, The boy who took my charmander,"

"You abandonded Charmander and left him to die on that rock if it wasn't for me" said Ash. The others gasp on hearing that. Charizard was abandoned when he was a Charmander. "Yeah, so what, he was weak and I bet he is still the weak and pathetic charmander he is" said Damian with a smirk. "Actually hes no longer a charmander, Charizard I choose you." said ash releasing Charizard.

Charizard smiled at ash but when he saw Damian he became angry. Charizard roared so loud that it made the earth shake. Kiawe covered his sisters ears, so they wouldn't be hurt from the roar. The others were shocked to how angry Charizard was at him seeing his former trainer.

Damian was shocked to see a powerful Charizard in front of him, "T-There is no way that can be Charmander" said Damian. "It is, I trained Charizard and showed him love that you didn't!" Ash said with a bit of anger. Damian then said, "well then prove it by a Pokémon battle, Go Nidoking!" A Nidoking appeared with similar scars on his body. Ash saw it in his eyes fear and pain. "How can you treat all of your pokemon like that? shouted Mallow.

The others were not happy to what they were seeing. Ash looked at Kiawe, "Hey Kiawe, may I borrow your Firium Z?"

"Yeah, Just make sure you give it back," said Kiawe handing ash his Firium-Z. Ash inserted the fire type z-crystal into his Z-Power Ring. "Nidoking Poison Sting now!" he barked. Nidoking opened his jaw and fired his poison sting attack. "Charizard use flamethrower," said Ash. Charizard spewed flames, and it canceled out the poison sting. "Nidoking use Take Down!" said Damian.

Nidoking charged at Charizard with take down. "Charizard use Flame Charge!" said Ash. Charizard covered himself with Flame charge and he clashes with Nidoking. Lillie saw this as her chance to appoach Ralts. Ralts flinched when Lillie appoach it and knelt on her knees. "Its okay, I wont hurt you " She said with a soothing voice. Ralts had looked at her before she nodded. Lillie carefully picked up Ralts. She returned to the others with Ralts in her arms. Snowy stood beside her trainer. "Nidoking use hyper beam!" said Damian. nidoking opened his jaw and fired his dark beam at charizard. "Dodge it charizard!"said Ash. Charizard dodged the hyper beam and landed in front of Ash. "Charizard time to wrap this up!" said ash activating Kiawe's firium Z. Charizard roared as he and Ash moved as one like Kiawe and Turtonator. The pose finished as Charizard was full of Z-power. He began to form the fireball making Damian's eyes widen at the attack. "Go Charizard, Use Inferno Overdrive!"Charizard fired the z-move at Nidoking. Nidoking took alot of damage from the attack. He fainted from the z-move. Charizard returned to his trainer. "Great job buddy," said Ash. 'Ra," said Charizard. ash handed back kiawe his z-crystal.

Damian had overcome his shock before he decided to make a run for it. Unfortunatly Officer Jenny was right there with handcuffs."Damain Drake, You are under arrest for Pokemon Neglect, Abuse, and Illegal Pokemon Poaching," She said putting the handcuffs on him. Officer Jenny took away the pokemon he had on him and he had Twenty four. she loaded him into a police car as it drove off. She looked at the gang "My fellow sisters have been after him for three years, I thank you kids for stopping him from fleeing. Come, I want you all to adopt his pokemon for stopping him."

Officer Jenny drove her jeep with the gang to the center with charizard flying over them. Once inside the center did nurse joy release all of Damians pokemon. Damian had besides Nidoking and Ralts was a Tentacruel, Magnezone, Magnemite,Magneton,Vulpix(kanto) Ninetale(kanto), Nidoqueen, Arcanine, Smoochum, Victreebel, Cloyster, Sandslash (Kanto), Golem(kanto), Seadra, Tangrowth, Xatu, Lapras, Fennekin, Charmander and a cyndaquil. The gang was shocked he caught that many pokemon. Rotom took a picture of them before he scannned them all. "Oh my arceus, so many new pokemon, i got to scan them zzzt" He said

 _"Nidoking, the Drill Pokémon. Nidoking swings its large tail about to create distance, then charges in with the full force of its body behind it."_

 _"Nidoqueen, the Drill Pokémon. Nidoqueen has thick skin covering its entire body, protecting it from whatever techniques are used against it."_

 _"Tentacruel, the Jellyfish Pokémon, and the evolved form of Tentacool. Tentacruel uses its tentacles to capture prey and holds it until weakened from poison."_

 _"Magnezone, the Magnet Area Pokémon. It evolves from Magneton in certain magnetic areas, and emits energy from each of its three magnets."_

 _"Magneton, the Magnet Pokémon. The evolved form of Magnemite. Its anti-gravitational powers allow it to float, and it can emit powerful magnetic and electric fields."_

 _"Magnemite, the Magnet Pokémon. It's able to float through the air and emits Thunder Wave through its magnet-shaped units located on its sides."_

 _"Ninetales, the Fox Pokémon and the evolved form of Vulpix. With its nine tails and thick golden coat, Ninetales is said to live a thousand years."_

 _"Arcanine, the Legendary Pokémon. Arcanine runs so smoothly, it appears to be flying and is known for its majestic cry."_

 _"Smoochum, the Kiss Pokémon. Smoochum's lips are quite sensitive, so it uses them first to investigate objects."_

 _"Victreebel, the Flycatcher Pokemon. Said to live in huge colonies deep in jungles, although no one has ever returned from prey with the sweet aroma of honey. Swallowed whole, the prey is melted in a day, bones and all."_

 _"Cloyster, a Bivalve Pokémon. Once it slams its shell shut, it is impossible to open, even by those with superior that live in seas with harsh tidal currents grow large, sharp spikes on their a missile can't break the spikes it uses to stab opponents. They're even harder than its shell."_

 _"Golem, a Megaton Pokémon, It sheds its skin once a year. The discarded shell immediately hardens and crumbles is capable of blowing itself up. It uses this explosive force to jump from mountain to rock-like body is so durable, even high-powered dynamite blasts fail to scratch its rugged hide"_

 _"Seadra, a Dragon Pokémon. The evolved form of Horsea. Seadra has a violent temperament, and the quills that cover its body can render its victim unconscious."_

 _"Tangrowth, the Vine Pokémon. Tangrowth captures its prey by extending its arms, which are made of vines."_

 _"Xatu, the Mystic Pokémon. This unusual Pokémon can see the past and the future as well. It watches the sun's movement all day long."_

 _"Fennekin, the Fox Pokémon. Fennekin expels hot air that can reach nearly 400 degrees. It likes to snack on twigs."_

 _"Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon. When the tip of Charmander's tail burns brightly, that indicates it's in good health."_

 _"Cyndaquil, the Fire Mouse Pokémon. Normally mild and even-tempered, Cyndaquil will shoot a scorching flame out of its back when upset._ "

The gang was godsmack to how many pokemon Damian caught. All of damians old pokemon looked nervious until Charizard approached them. "Ra, Ra,Ra(you don't ever have to be afraid of Damain again, He will never hurt you again) said Charizard.

all of them looked relieved on hearing that. Nurse Joy did a scan on all of them. "Thank Arceus, They were not all terribly abused like Nidoking and Ralts." said Nurse Joy.

"Ra, Ra,Ra(My trainer and his friends are going to take care of you all now, They will give you the love Damain didn't give.)" said Charizard in pokespeech. Pikachu, and Snowy agreeded with him. Kiawe approached all the fire type pokemon. "My name is Kiawe and i love Fire type pokemon. My sister and i will take care of you."

Mimo carefully picked up Fennekin and started to brush its fur. It had a big smile on its face. Charmander layed down beside her. Nurse joy handed him all the fire types pokeballs tranfering them to him. He recalled them and ninetales, and Cyndaquil was teleported to the lab. Mallow adopted Tangrowth and Victreebell, Sophocles adopted the electric type pokemon. Lana Adopted all the water types exept for Lapras because she already had one. Lillie adopted Nidoqueen, Xatu, Smoochum, Lapras, and Ralts. Ash was left with Golem and Nidoking. He didn't mind at all. Sandslash was adopted by Jenny.

All their new pokemon was sent to the lab. Ash and the gang phoned professor oak and he wondered how the gang got so many new pokemon. "I should have known. Damian was nothing but a trouble maker, I am so suspending his licence."

The gang bid farewell to Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny as they walked towards the arena. With Damian delt with, they can finally get back to why they came to this small town. They arrived to the arena and Ash sent out Hawlucha and Scraggy. they entered the building and found A young women was training a Hitmonlee when she noticed them. Her eyes widen when she reconized him. "Ash? Hello, it's been a while." said Rebecca. "It sure has Rebecca." said Ash. "Hang on ill go get my dad" said Rebecca leaving them alone in the training room. Hawlucha and Scraggy hit the punching bags to kill their boredom.

There was other fighting types in the room, A Machamp, Sawk, Hitmonchan and a Ursaring. A muscular man entered the room. "Ash good to see you again," said Anthony shaking his hand . "and you as well Anthony," said Ash returning the shake. Anthony looked at Scraggy and Hawlucha. "A Hawlucha and a Scraggy, Don't see one of those everyday," said Anthony. "Yeah there both very strong, but you know why I'm here right," said Ash

Anthony laughed a bit. "Oh yeah, hell be very happy to see you, Yo Primeape, theres someone here to see you!" A Primeape came out of the back room wearing a P1 champion belt. Primeape was very shock to see his trainer. Rotom took that chance to scan Primeape.

 _"Primeape, The Pig Monkey Pokémon, Always furious and tenacious to boot. It will not abandon chasing its quarry until it is caught._ "

"Wow, This is the first time for us seeing a Primeape" said Kiawe. The others nodded their heads. Ash then said "Hey Primeape, its great to see you again, I hope you can forgive me for taking so long. Now I'm back for you."Primeape approached him and Ash ready himself for a punch until Primeape hugged him. His eyes were full of happiness. Ash smiled returning the hug. he said. "hang on I got you a gift"

Primeape was curious and let him go. Ash reached into his backpack and pulled out his Kanto hat. He placed it on his head and primeape looked at the hat. He did like the hat. "I wore many other hats after this one and I thought you would want it" said Ash. Primeape was very happy to rejoin his trainer. He looked at Hawlucha and Scraggy. Scraggy headbutted Primeape which made everyone tense up. Primeape started to laugh at the young pokemon. He patted his head for he woundn't hurt a young pokemon. He looked at Hawlucha. "Prime, Primeape"

"Haw, Hawlucha," said Hawlucha and the two began to talk about their past battles. Ash was happy they were becoming fast friends. Hawlucha and Primeape wished to test each others strength out and fist bumped. Anthony handed Ash Primeapes pokeball. "Take good care of him ash, Hes taught all my other fighting types alot of moves, Be shocked to all that hes learned."

"Thanks Anthony," said Ash before he looked at Primeape "Ready to rejoin my team Primeape?" he asked the fighting type. Primeape nodded ready for tough opponets to test his strength. Ash recalled his pokemon and they left the arena. Several hours later we find them arriving to the Safari Zone. "Wow so this is the Safari Zone?" asked Sophocles as the gand dismounted Nebby. "Yeah, its caretaker is very protective of it." said Ash knocking on the door. The door opened to reveal Kaiser and Dragonair, "Oh its you Ash, Its been a long time." said Kaiser.

"Yeah, My friends and i came here hoping to catch some pokemon" said Ash

"Yes, yes of course, come on in" said Kaiser. The gang walked in while nebby stayed outside. Rotom scanned Dragonair after he took its picture. " _Dragonair, the Dragon Pokémon. Dragonair has the ability to manipulate the elements as it wishes."_

"Now for you all that has never been here before, You cannot use your pokemon to attack the pokemon here in the zone, You are only allowed to use the Safari Balls," said Kasier revealing a bucket full of fourty safari balls and a lure. The gang walked outside the cabin and they splitted up the Safari balls, Ash took Ten of them and the others took five. "Lets split up and meet back here at the cabin." Said Ash. The others nodded The gang splitted up so they can go catch some pokemon. an hour later did they meet up with happy faces. "Alright, what did you guys catch?" asked Mallow.

'well i got A shiny Rhydon, Electabuzz, and eight Eevees" said Ash with a smile.

"i caught three Eevees, A Jigglypuff, and a Abra" said Lillie before she asked Sophocles."what about you Sophocles, did you get new electric type pokemon.

"I sure did Lillie, I got an Eevee, Electabuzz, Plusle, Minum, and a Mareep" said Sophocles before he looked at Lana. "Lana any new water types?" he asked her

"Yeah, I caught A Krabby, Goldeen, Psyduck, Poliwhirl and a Staryu" said Lana

"I got a Cacnea, Sunflora, Eevee, Cherubi and a Exeggutor." said Mallow

"what about you Kiawe?'" asked Lillie.

"I caught Mimo another fire type pokemon for her, I got her a Growlithe, and for me, I got an eevee, two more Taruos and an Onix." said Kiawe. He wanted an Steelix ever since his battle with brock. The gang looked into the bucket and saw that only one Safari ball was left. "Who should get it?" asked Rotom. Thats when a small dragon pokemon came out of the bushes. "Dra?" asked the dragon

"A Dratini! so cute!" said the girls. Rotom scanned it after taking its picture. " _Dratini, the Dragon Pokémon. Dratini sheds its skin as it grows, often doing so while hidden behind large powerful waterfalls."_

Dratini approached them before it nuzzled against Ash's leg. "How cute, it loves you Ash" said Lillie. Ash picked up the dragon type carefully. "Do you want to come with us Dratini?" he asked.

"Tini!" smiled Dratini. Ash tapped him with the last safari ball and the gang went back to Kaiser. Kaiser transfered their new pokemon into pokeballs and they all teleported to the lab. The gang left the safari zone on Nebbys back. Two hours later they arrived at Cinnebar Island. It was about one pm in the afternoon. "What do you guys say, Want to chill at The beach for therest of the day here and tomorrow we go to Johto?" he asked

"Yeah a great idea Ash" said Mallow. So far she had Steene, Vilplume, Ivysaur, Tangrowth and her Eevee. Kiawe had Turtonator, Marowak, Houndoom, Magmar, Arcanine and Charizard. Mimo had Fennekin, Vulpix, Charmander, and Growlithe. Lillie had Snowy, Luna, Flower the Ivysaur, Sylph her Ralts, Jafar her Abra and Ebon one of her Eevees. Sophocles had Togedemaru, Charjabug, Raichu, Eevee, Magnezone, and Electabuzz. Lana had Popplio, Squirtle, Dewgong, Tentacruel, Magikarp and her Eevee. The gang released all their pokemon and they put on their swimming trunks and bikini. They all played in the water with their pokemon exept for the fire types. they got ice cream as they enjoyed their last day in Kanto. Being on Nebbys back made their trip faster. rotom took pictures to show Kukui later. Mimo made a big castle with the help of Kiawe and the fire types. As the gang ate their ice cream did they noticed a pod of Lapras was migrating near the island. "Look at that Lapras" said Lana. Ash smiled remembering his Lapras. he told the others about his lapras the other day. He was the leader of his own pod now. Ash wondered how he was doing. The leader Lapras looekd at the one beside him and they nodded. The leader swam towards the shore super fast. Ash and the gang noticed it was heading for them. Ash instantly reconized his old lapras. Lapras arrived to the beach and Ash hugged his head "Hi Lapras, good to see you again" he said with a smile. Lapra looked back at his pod and waved a fin. They returned the wave before they resumed their migration. Ash was shocked as was the other kanto pokemon. "but what about your pod?" he asked. Lapras shook his head. He let another take his place so he can rejoin Ash. Ash smiled before he said "Im glade to have you back Lapras."

Lapras was introduced to his friends and the pokemon. Lapras nuzzled Lillie with his head. The gang resumed their time at the beach with Lapras. By sunset theey was all tired and ready for some sleep. Ash pulled out Lapras old pokeball and retuned him. His pokeball vanished to Oaks Labs. After everyone showered and changed into their sleepware, They was all chilling in their room inside the Pokemon Center.

"I cant believe how many new pokemon we got today" said Mallow.

"I hope Damian gets whats coming to him" said Lillie. All of her pokemon was sleeping next to her on her bed. "Yeah, Goodnight guys, well be getting up really early to reach Johto" said Ash. The others bid themselves goodnight before they all fell asleep.

end of chapter.

 **AN:Alright, that concludes Kanto, what do you guys think about all the pokemon they caught. Next chapter will be Johto. what alola pokemon do you want ash to catch?**

 **Ash-Gengar,Primeape, Golem,Nidoking, eight Eevees, Rhydon, Electabuzz, Dratini, Lapras,**

 **Lillie-Ivysaur, Ralts, Smoochum, Xatu, Lapras, Three Eevee, Jigglypuff, Abra,**

 **Lana-Tentacruel, Seadra, Cloyster, Staryu, Goldeen, Eevee, Poliwhirl, Psyduck,**

 **Mallow-Ivysaur, Tangrowth, Victreebel, Eevee, Cacnea, Cherubi, Exeggutor.**

 **Sophocles-Magnezone, Magneton, Magnemite, Pusle, Minum, Eevee, Electabuzz, Mareep**

 **Kiawe- Cyndaquil, Arcanine, Ninetales, Two Tauros, Onix, Eevee,**

 **Mimo-Charmander-Fennekin, Growlithe, Vulpix**.


	4. Johto

The next morning around Six a.m. Our heroes packed up everything and had a nice breakfast. Nebby was ready for them as they mounted on his back. "Alright Nebby, Take us to New Bark Town." Nebby dashed up into the sky. Nebby ran across the morning sky as the others woke up watching the morning sun rise. Around seven is when they arrived in New Bark Town. Nebby landed near the lab, and waiting for them was Professor Elm. Elm was told by Samual to be expecting Ash and his friends. "Alola Professor Elm," said Ash

"Alola," said The others greeting him from Nebby's back. He was shocked at seeing Solgaleo. "Alola to you all as well, Is it true that Kukui got married?" asked Elm. "Yes Professor, It was a nice wedding," said Mallow holding Steene. Kiawe had his Cyndaquil on his shoulder.

"I sent them a nice wedding gift. currently Samson is holding it until they return from their honeymoon."said Elm. His assistant came to him. 'Sir we have the starters ready for the new trainer. She will be here any minute."

"Yes, come on in, I need to get myself ready," said Elm. The gang walked inside to the lab and saw the three Johto Starters being fed pokemon food. "So cute," exclaimed the girls looking at the starters. Chikorita blushed while Totodile did a bit of a dance. Cyndaquil just layed there taking a nap. Rotom had taken a picture of them before he scanned Chikorita. " _Chikorita, the Leaf Pokémon. Chikorita uses the leaf on its head to scan for warmth and humidity in its surroundings, and loves to sunbathe."_

"Hello Professor, I'm here for my first pokemon" said a girls voice. The gang looked to see a honey haired girl with blue eyes. She was wearing a blue and grey dress with a blue bow in one of her pigtails Next to her was a small brown bear pokemon and a brown lion with a red gold mask. A cloud resembling smoke bellowed between two plates resembling mountains. Rotom scanned the two pokemon. " _Teddiursa, the Little Bear Pokémon. This cute, cuddly Pokémon is easily frightened and frequently licks its paws, which are usually covered with sweet honey."_

 _"Entei, the Volcano Pokemon and one of the Legendary Beasts of Johto, Entei embodies the passion of magma. This Pokémon is thought to have been born in the eruption of a volcano. It sends up massive bursts of fire that utterly consume all that they touch."_

The gang was shocked that this girl had a legendary pokemon and she hasn't even been a trainer. Ash, however, took a good look at the girl before he said "Molly? Molly Hale?"

The girl smiled when she recognized Ash "hi Ash, hows it been?"said Molly with a wave. "It's been like four years since i last saw you, you grew up" said Ash with a smile. Pikachu waved at her from his spot. Nebby was looking in by the window. "Ash you know this girl?" asked Mallow

"Yeah, we use to be playmates when I was six and she was about one and a half. Her parents are friends with my mom," said Ash. The others had nodded their heads before they introduced themselves to Molly. "So how did you befriend Entei Molly?" asked Kiawe.

"Well, It was two years ago I was with Mama and Papa exploring a hot spring and I came upon Entie exhausted and covered in bruises, Teddy and I instantly went to heal him. Entie thought I as going to capture him, But I told him I just wanted to heal him. Entie nodded and I healed his wounds. Papa gave me a few potions for Teddy, After I healed him, we became friends." said Molly smiling while petting Entei's side. The gang looked at her with respect.

"So your going to pick your starter today?" asked Lillie.

'Yep, thats right," said Molly before she approached the three starters. She had studied all three of them before she looked at Cyndaquil. "I made my choice. I choose Cyndaquil," she said picking up Cyndaquil. Elm handed her cyndaquils pokeball along with five pokeballs and a National Pokedex. "Thanks Professor Elm," said Molly holding Cyndaquil. Totodile and Chikorita looked sad until Mallow and Lana cheered them up. "I'm sure you'll be picked next time Totodile, after all you are a cutie," said Lana. Totodile jumped a few times with a smile. Mallow commented Chikorita on her sweet scent which made the grass type smile. Elm said 'Why don't you take Chikorita and Totodile Lana, Mallow."

That made the girls gasp."But Professor, Wont there be other trainers?" asked Mallow.

"Not for another two months and by then, they would be to bored here. I see no trouble at all" said Elm with a smile. Mallow looked at Chikorita "do you want to come with me Chikorita?"asked Mallow

"Chiko" smiled Chikorita jumping into her arms. Totodile lightly nipped on Lana's head. Professor elm handed the girls their pokeballs and they recalled them. Mallow and Lana made room by sending Dewgong and Vilplume to the lab. The gang exited the lab with Molly getting on Entie and the gang on Nebby. "I would like to follow you guys, But I have to meet Mama and Papa and show them Cyndi" said Molly.

"We understand Molly. We have several stops to make before we go to Hoemn." said Ash. Nebby and Entie shared a greeting with a growl. The gang waved goodbye to Molly and Elm before Nebby took off towards the sky. Nebby ran across the sky until Ash told him to descend near Goldenrod City. The gang dismounted Nebby, and they walked around the city. The girls went into every clothes store dragging the boys along. They bought themselves some new clothes and had them shipped to their homes in Alola. Kiawe and Sophocles bought a Magmarizer and an Electicizer. Ash bought a blue Ocarina with a silver linning near the mouth piece. Lillie even caught a furret that was hungry and she fed it some food. Lana caught a Marill after fishing it from a creek. They all walked towards the national park when they learned that they were holding their national bug catching contest. Ash and Lillie entered the contest while the others watched from the stands. Ash looked everywhere for a bug type and he caught a Scyther. Lillie, however, caught an Ariados. Lillie won second place and the Everstone, Ash took first place and he won the Sun Stone. He put it in his pocket. By the time they left Goldenrod City, It had been Lunch time and they fixed lunch by a small creek.

Togedemarus ears picked up when Sophocles asked "Whats wrong Togedemaru?"

The bushes moved to reveal a Skarmory with a lighter color and green wings. 'Whoa a Shiny Skarmory," said Ash. The others was shocked to see a shiny Skarmory. Rotom scanned Skarmory after taking a picture" _Skarmory, the Armor Bird Pokémon. Because Skarmory nests in briers and is constantly scratched by thorns, its wings become razor-sharp.)_

"A steel and flying type, I think ill catch it, Go Electabuzz," said Sophocles releasing Electabuzz. Electabuzz looked ready for battle. Skarmory was ready for a battle as well. The wild skarmory started with a steel wing attack, "Electabuzz, dodge it and use Focus punch' said Sophocles. Electabuzz dodged the steel wing before he hits skarmory with a well placed focus punch but skamory wasnt going to give up that easily. Skarmory went in with Brave Bird. "It's using brave bird." said Kiawe.

"Electabuzz use Protect!"said Sophocles. Electabuzz used his protect attack blocking the brave brid. Skarmory took recoil damage before Electabuzz grabbed Skamory and used Siesmic Toss to get skarmory on the ground. "Whoa Electabuzz i didn't know you knew Siesmic Toss" said Sophocles. Elctabuzz made a gesture to his trainer to catch skarmory while it was down. Sophocles tossed a friend ball at Skarmory, and he caught the bird. The pokeball vanished to professor oaks lab. "Great work Electabuzz" said sophocles praising his pokemon. Electabuzz raised his arms happy. "although skarmory is not an electric type, its still, a steel type pokemon." said Sophocles. The gang had nodded before they resumed making lunch.

After eating their lunch and cleaning up their campsite. Thats when they heard the bushes move as a Small black canine pokemon appeared. "A Houndour," said Kiawe looking at the pre-evolve form of houndoom. Rotom scanned it after taking a picture. " _Houndour, The Dark Pokemon, Houndour hunt as a coordinated pack. They communicate with each other using a variety of cries to corner their prey. This Pokémon's remarkable teamwork is unparalleled."_

Ash noticed an X scar on its left check and a scar over its right eye. "I remember you," said Ash walking over and kneeling down to the dog. Houndour sniffed him and remembered that this human helped his pack years ago. Ash rubbed houndour and he enjoyed it. "What are you doing here, where's your pack?" asked Ash, Houndour whinned looking down sadly. Ash then said, "did you get challenge by another member of you pack and lost?"

Houndour nodded still sad. "and they kicked you out too?" asked kiawe.

The dark pokemon nodded still sadly. Ash then said."why don't you come with us, I can tell we will be good friends and you wont be lonely anymore?" Houndour was taken back before he knocked Ash down and licked his face happy. Ash had laughed a bit before he pulled out a pokeball. houndour tapped it with his paw and was sucked in. He didn't resist being caught by Ash. his pokeball teleported to the lab. With a new pokemon, Ash and the gang mounted on Nebby and Ash said "Okay Nebby, Take us to Mt. Silver," said Ash. Nebby took off in the sky again. Two hours later did they arrive to Mt. Silver. Nebby landed near the bridge and Ash recalled him. "Who lives here Ash?" asked Mallow. "my old friend Larvitar,, Like Haunter, Misty Brock and I were tasked to bring Larvitar to Mt. Silver to be with his mother. He was separated fro her by poachers when he was an egg. At first he only trusted Me and Pikachu but warmed up to the others."said Ash, Rotom scanned Larvitar for the others." _Larvitar, the Rock Skin Pokémon. Larvitar generally hatch deep within the earth and take a long time before coming to the surface."_

That's when the bushes move to reveal three pokemon. one was a Black cat like pokemon with white claws, the second was a black slug and the other was a Red Sluglike pokemon with a rock shell. "Who are those pokemon big brother?" asked Mimo.

 _"Leave it to me zzt,"_ said Rotom. " _Sneasel, the Sharp Claw Pokémon. Sneasel can extend or retract its claws instantly during attack."_

 _"Slugma, The Lava Pokemon, Molten magma courses throughout Slugma's circulatory system. If this Pokémon is chilled, the magma cools and hardens. Its body turns brittle and chunks fall off, reducing its size."_

 _"Magcargo. The Lava Pokemon and the evolved form of Slugma, Magcargo's shell is actually its skin that hardened as a result of cooling. Its shell is very brittle and fragile - just touching it causes it to crumble apart. This Pokémon returns to its original size by dipping itself in magma._ "

"That Slugma is a shiny pokemon, big brother," said Mimo before she sent out charmander. Charmander appeared ready for a fight. Sneasal locked eyes with Lillie and she sent out Fable. Fable was ready for a battle. Kiawe sent out Magmar to battle Magcargo. Sneasal started with a Dark Pulse attack. "Fable use Moonblast!" she said. Fable fired her moonblast attack which canceled out dark pulse. "Fable use Double Slap!"said Lillie. Fable hits Sneasal with her double slap attack. Magmar and Magcargo were using flamethrower which canceled out. Kiawe told Magmar to use power up punch. Magmar hits magcargo with the super effective move. Mimo and charmander however was a team. She manages to knock out slugma with Charmanders egg move, Dragon breath. She caught the shiny pokemon with a smile. Sneasal was using slash repeatedly, and Fable was using Double Slap. Lillie told Fable to use Dazzling Gleam. Fable hits Sneasal with the super effective fairy type move and Lillie tossed a Pokeball at the Dark/Ice type pokemon. The pokeball moved for thirty seconds before it ding. Lillie picked up her new capture with a smile. 'Another Ice type pokemon," said Lillie. She made room for new pokemon by sending Jafar after he evolved into Kedabra. She kept Sylph because she was still scared from her abuse from Damian. Magmar manage to knock out Magcargo with a focus blast. Kiawe caught Magcargo with a pokeball. "Another fire type and my first rock type pokemon." said Kiawe before he pulled out a Rockium-Z. "now I can use my Rockium-Z." he said while looking at the crystal.

"Great capture guys," said Mallow. Lillie sent out Sneasal and she was calm and happy. Lillie knelt down and offered her hand. "welcome to my team Sneasal, I am going to call you Iceclaw." Sneasal liked her new name and smiled at her trainer. Lillie kept Iceclaw out with Snowy and the two ice types was getting along. The gang hiked through the forest near Mt. Silver looking for Larvitar. Mallow in the process captured a Bellossum and a Hoppip.

They stopped to take a small water break and catch their breaths. Just then the bushes started to move making all the Pokémon look to see a big green dinosaur come out growling. "Whos that Pokémon?" asked Lana a bit scared of the Pokémon. "A Tyranitar," said Ash. Rotom took a picture of the Johto pseudo legendary before he scanned it," _Tyranitar, the Armor Pokémon. Tyranitar has a heavily armored body that can withstand powerful attacks and is able to crush a mountain with one hand."_

"It doesn't look too happy with us," said Mallow a bit scared as the gang back up a bit away from the angry pokemon. "Tyranitar are very Territorial pokemon and we may have entered its territory. I remember reading about it from a book."said Lillie holding Snowy. Iceclaw was ready for a fight. Ash however walked up to Tyranitar. "We didn't mean to come in you territory Tyranitar. We're sorry," said Ash. "Pika, Pikapi" said Pikachu reasoning with Tyranitar. Tyranitar, however, looked at them with a look as if it was studying them. Tyranitar made a move and grabbed Ash in a bone crushing hug. Ash was confused as he heard purring from Tyranitar.

Tyranitar put him down with a smile. Ash looked at Tyranitar before his eyes widen. "Larvitar? Is that you?"he asked. Tyranitar let out a small growl with a smile. It was Larvitar, and he was now a Tryanitar like his mother. Ash and Pikachu hugged him with smile. "Wait, thats Larvitar," said Sophocles. "He must have evolved into Tyranitar since the last time you saw him." said Kiawe. Ash released all of his pokemon. All of his Johto pokemon looked at Tyranitar curious as did his other pokemon.

"Guys meet our old friend Larvitar but hes a Tyranitar now," said Ash. All of his Johto pokemon came over to greet their old friend with a smile. Tyranitar greeted his old friends with a smile. Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Gible, Nebby, and Gyaradoes also greeted Tyranitar. Ash's Magikarp evolved when he faced a trainer in Goldenrod City. Everyone was shocked that she had redscales instead of blue. Tyranitar was introduced to Ash's friends and he greeted them with a smile. "Your wondering why I came here right?" asked Ash. Tyranitar looked at him tilting his head. "I was wondering if you wanted to join my team on our journey." Tyranitar had looked at him before he nodded. Ash was the only human he would ever let him catch. Ash had smiled before he pulled out a pokeball. Right before he can catch Tyranitar.

A net came out of nowhere and headed right for them. Iceclaw used her Slash attack to destory the net. "Who did that?shouted Ash. Three men came out of the bushes with nets and Net launchers. "Well be taking that Tyranitar and all your pokemon" said The leader of the men, "Yeah like our boss said," said the other poacher. "I don't think so!" shouted Ash."Then we will use force. Go Hitmonchan, Golem!"shouted the leader sending out a hitmonchan and Golem. The other two sent out Hitmontop, Hitmonlee, Scyther and a Ariados.

Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Gible moved in front ready to battle. Kiawe sent out Turtonator, Lillie sent Iceclaw and Snowy, Mallow set out Ivysaur, Sophocles with togedemaru and Lana with Totodile. Tyranitar joined them as well. Nebby and the other pokemon stood ready for anything. The leader told his pokemon to use fire punch and Rock throw. Tyranitar blocked the fire punch and Bulbasaur used Vine whip to hit the rock away. Gible used Dragon rage on hitmonlee making it back up into Turtonators Dragon Tail. Hitmonlee crashed into the third poacher. Scyther and Iceclaw were locked in combat with Slash and Fury cutter. "Iceclaw use Ice Beam!" said Lillie. Iceclaw opened her mouth and fired her ice beam attack at Scyther. Scyther was frozen in an ice block. Mallows ivysaur used Take down on Scyther making it faint. Togedemaru was running around Golem distracting it long enough for Lanas Totodile to use Aqua Tail. golem took damage from the water type move and back up to Tyranitar. Tyranitar used Iron tail to smack golem away. Hitmontop started to use rapid spin towards Mimo and charmander. Gible, Squirlte and Bulbasaur moved in front of her. Bulbasaur used Solar Beam to knock hitmontop out. Thats when the three nodded before they glowed blue. The gang watched as a Ivysaur, Wartortle and Gabite stood in their place. Rotom had taken a picture of them before he scanned Gabite. " _Gabite, the Cave Pokémon and the evolve form of Gible. Gabite goes wild for precious jewels, first digging them up and then stashing them in its nest."_

Ash was happy that three of his Pokémon evolved. Gabite's claws glowed Turquoise green before he hits Hitmonchan with his new attack. " _That was Dual Chop. A dragon type move zzzt,_ " said Rotom. Ash was happy that Gabite learned a new move. Ash's newly evolved Ivysaur used Seed bomb and Wartortle used Ice beam at Golem. Golem fainted after being hit by the super effective moves. Tyranitar used Rock tomb to finish off Hitmonchan. The three poachers recalled their fallen pokemon scared. Thats when the rangers arrived and arrested the poachers. "Thanks for the help kids, We have been after these three for a while," said the ranger as they drove off with the poachers. Ash was looking at Ivysaur, Wartorlte and Gabite. "im happy that you guys evolved," he said with a smile. Gabite lightly nibbed on his head. Ash then said to wartortle and ivysaur. "but I thought you two didn't want to evolve"

"War, Wartorle," said Wartortle,

'Saur,Ivy," said Ivysaur.

"I get it, like I said, its time for a change and you decided to evolve because you learned everything you can as a Bulbasaur and Squirtle." said Ash. His two pokemon nodded with him. 'What do you mean by they didn't want to evolve Ash?"asked Kiawe. The others was curious as well. "Well they wanted to stay as a Bulbasaur and Squirtle because of their honor and i respected their choice" Ash answered his question. "You don't force your pokemon to evolve Ash?" asked Sophocles.

"No, My pokemon have the right to decide if they want to evolve or not," said Ash. The gang looked at Ash with a new sign of respect. "Maybe they can evolve into Blastoise and Venasaur, After all you did say they was part of your first team Ash." said Lillie.

"Not to mention they are experienced to evolve again," said Mallow. Ash looked at his two Pokémon. "It's your guys choice, anyway i am happy with what you do" He said. Wartortle and Ivysaur looked at each other before they glowed again. Ash and the gang watched a Ivysaur became a Venasaur and Wartortle became a Blastoise. Ash and his pokemon congraduated the newly evolved pokemon. rotom scanned Venasaur. " _Venasaur, The Seed Pokemon and the final form of Bulbasaur, There is a large flower on Venusaur's back. The flower is said to take on vivid colors if it gets plenty of nutrition and sunlight. The flower's aroma soothes the emotions of people."_

"The other pokemon congratulated them as well before Ash turned back to Tyranitar. He held out a pokeball for him and Tyranitar was sucked into the pokeball. he didn't resist being caught and his pokeball was teleported to the lab. Ash and the others recalled their pokemon and mounted on Nebby. Nebby took the gang to Blackthorne City. Ash and the gang phoned professor oak and let him know about Gible, Bulbasaur and Squirtle evolving. "I am happy for Bulbasaur, or Venasaur is it now. Are you sending him back to the ranch? there is a small despute between the water types and grass types. Torterra is trying his best along with Infernape and Sceptile."Said Professor Oak.

"Yeah, ill send him, Blastoise, Gyaradoes and Gabite for Tyranitar, Houndour, Kingler and Dratini." said Ash. Ash and the professor swapped the pokemon and Ash had the pokemon he wanted. "I got them my boy and i cant wait to see the pokemons reaction when they see Venasaur." said Professor oak. "Thanks Professor," said Ash. He hanged up the phone and went to collect his other pokemon. Everyone else was near the water watching Lana fish for water type pokemon. She manages to catch a Corsula and a chinchou. Sophocles also fished and caught a Lanturn. Rotom scanned Corsula, Chinchou and Lanturn for Mimo. _"Corsola, the Coral Pokémon. A combination of both Water and Rock types. It sheds and regrows the horns on its head numerous times."_

 _"Chinchou, the Angler Pokémon, have the ability to conduct electrical currents from their two tentacles, which flow positive from one end and negative from the other. Chinchou can also communicate underwater by flashing its tentacles."_

 _"Lanturn, the Light Pokémon, and the evolved form of Chinchou. Lanturn's antenna light is strong enough to penetrate the ocean and can be seen on the water's surface."_

"Hey Ash? Can we go see Alto Mare? I always wanted to see Alto Mare in person?"Lillie asked her boyfriend when he approached them. Ash looked at her before an idea came into his mind. "yeah, we can go to Alto Mare and stay there before we go to Hoemn."

"Yeah, lets go," said Mimo. Luna upon hearing that everyone wanted to go to Alto Mare began to glow. Luna teleported them to Alto Mare. Alto Mare was a Venitan styled city with the transpotation being boats. The others who haven't been to Alto Mare stared in wonder at the city. "this place is surrounded by water. how amazing!"said Lana looking at the city. Rotom took pictures with his camera. The gang explored Alto Mare by visiting the museum, and watching Lana enter the Tour de Alto Mare with Popplio. she won the race and was rewarded with a medal with a Latias and Latios on it. The others noticed alot of statues to Latias and Latios was all over the city. "I wonder why there are so many statues to Latias and Latios here?" asked Kiawe.

"That's because Latias and Latios are the guardians of Alto Mare," said Ash. "I came here with Brock and misty and we met the guardians. They guard Alto Mare and the Soul Dew,."

"wow, you got to see Latias and Latios, how cool" said Mimo before she noticed Ash looked sad a bit. "But there was also two girls from Team Rocket that caused trouble for Alto Mare. They stole the Soul Dew and force Latios to make the ancient defenses come on and they almost doomed the entire city. Latios sacrifced himself to save the city and he became part of the Soul Dew like his father"

"Thats terrible," said Mallow.

'I hope those two are still in jail for what they did," said Kiawe.

'They are," said a girls voice. The gang turned to see a brown haired girl wearing a green shirt and tan pants. next to her was an old man "Hello Ash, it's been years" said the girl greeting him, "hi Bianca, Lorenzo"

"Glad to see that you returned to Alto Mare Ash," said Lorenzo. The others didn't know these people until Ash said "This is Bianca and her Grandfather Lorenzo, they are the curators of the Museum and friends of mine. Bianca, Lorenzo, these are my friends from Alola, Kiawe, Sophocles, Mallow, Lana and Lillie, my girlfriend."

"hello nice to meet you all,"said Bianca.

"And to you as well" said kiawe.

Ash then asked bianca "hows Latias doing?"

"Shes doing fine although she misses her brother. She would be happy to see you. Come on," said Bianca. Bianca lead the gang thought Alto Mare until they arrived to the Secret Garden. The alola gang was amazed to how beautiful the garden was. Rotom took pictures of the garden. The sun was starting to set making the sky turn orange. A red blur came out of nowhere and ash was being levitated up by a red and white dragon pokemon. Latias cooed seeing Ash again. "wow a real Latias," said Sophocles. Thats when Two blue and white dragons appeared with another Latias. They were the new guardians since Latios became one with the Soul Dew. Rotom scanned Latias and Latios _."Latias, The Eon Pokemon, Latias is highly sensitive to the emotions of people. If it senses any hostility, this Pokémon ruffles the feathers all over its body and cries shrilly to intimidate the foe."_

 _Latios, The Eon Pokemon, Latios has the ability to make its foe see an image of what it has seen or imagines in its head. This Pokémon is intelligent and understands human speech."_

. The gang was shocked to see two Latios as well as another Latias. Latias spoke setting Ash down with a smile " _I am so happy to see you again Ash_ " The Alola gang gasped. "That was Telepathy," said Lillie. Latias noticed the others, and she asked " _who are you?"_

Ash answered her question. "These are my friends from Alola, Kiawe and his sister Mimo, Lana, Sophocles, Mallow and Lillie, My Girlfriend" Latias floated to them and she smiled "Nice to meet you all."

Lana approached the fountain and she looked inside to see a round sphere full of energy. The others soon joined her with Rotom taking a picture of the Soul Dew. "Is this the Soul Dew?"asked Mallow.

" _Yes_ " cooed Latias sadly. Lillie and Mallow petted her head, and she liked it. Nebby popped out of his pokeball. "La Leon!' He roared. Latias was taken back at the beast of the sun. Lorenzo muttered."S-Solgaleo"

Nebby moved a bit closer to the fountain and he began to glow in his Radiant Sun phase. They watched as psychic energy left his forehead and into the Soul Dew. The other two Latios and Latias floated down as well. They too began to give the Soul Dew Energy. Thats when a bright light flashed and everyone shielded their eyes. The light died down and the gang saw Another Latios was unconscious. " _Brother_!" said Latias floating over to her brother. She nuzzled his face a bit until Latios woke up. " _Sis? are you apart of the Soul Dew too?_ He asked looking at his sister. " _No brother, your back, Solgaleo and the other guardians transferred their own energy into the Soul Dew and freed you"_ said Latias looking at Nebby. Nebby then spoke with a deep baritone voice. " _Breathe the free air again."_

The gang gasped to hearing Nebby Talk. "Nebby!You just talked with Telepathy," said Lillie. Nebby looked at his trainer and friends. _"I did?I guess I acquired the ability when I transferred some of my energy to the Soul Dew_."said Nebby,. Latias happily nuzzled her brother. The two siblings were happily reunited while everyone felt happy for the siblings. Latios noticed Ash was here, and he floated down to him. He was happy to see him as he nuzzled him and Bianca. Latios noticed the other humans as well. " _don't worry brother. They are friends of Ash and one of them is his mate,"_ said Latias floating to Lillie. Latios had cooed before he nuzzled Lillie. He greeted the others the same way.

Bianca had looked at Ash before she said. "Ash, can I ask a favor of you?"

"sure Bianca what?" Ash answered.

"I you to catch Latias and Latios , They always dreamed about seeing the world." said Bianca. The others gasped on hearing her request. "But what about Alto Mare?The city needs them" asked Ash.

" _No need to worry, My brothers and Sister have it all covered,"_ said Latios looking at the new guardians. They had nodded before they gave Latias and Latios a Mega Stone. A Latiasite and Latiosite. Latias and Latios floated to Ash and he pulled out two pokeballs. "Are you sure that this is what you want?" he asked. " _Yes, your the only human we have ever bonded too,_ " said Latias. Latios agreed with his sister. "Alright, I will catch you. You will be teleported to a lab where I keep my other pokemon. The man that runs it is called Professor Oak, and he is the one who gave me pikachu," said Ash

" _Okay Ash,"_ said Latias and Latios. Ash tapped their heads with a pokeball and they were captured. Their pokeballs vanished to the lab. Ash and the gang smiled and they left the secret garden to the center after Ash recalled Nebby. Ash went to the phone, and he called Professor Oak. "I was just about to call you my boy, where did you catch a Latias and A Latios," said Professor Oak.

Latias and Latios were already out of there pokeballs. Ash told him about the same ones he met while he was in Alto Mare. "I see, don't worry my boy, they will fit in with all of your pokemon. By the way. Almost all the pokemon was rather shock to see Bulbasaur as a Venasaur now. All of the pokemon congratulated him on evolving."

"Thanks professor, I'll call you in the morning to swap out my Johto pokemon for my Hoemn Pokemon," said Ash.

"Goodnight Ash," said Professor Oak as he hangs up. Ash told Pikachu to stay with the other pokemon. He had set up reservations at a restuarnt for his and Lillies date. He already told her before he called Professor Oak and she was getting ready. Ash went into his room and quickly got showered and dressed. He was wearing a black button up long sleeve shirt and blue jeans. He left his hat with Pikachu. He walked outside and saw Lillie was already dressed. She was wearing a Blue dress with stockings nad white gloves. Her trademark white hat was on her head. Ash noticed her dress showed a bit of her cleavage and he looked at her green eyes. The dark green eyes that he fell in love with. "How do i look?" she asked him.

"Like a Goddess," he answered. Lillie had smiled before they left the center to the restaurant. The restaurant was right beside the canal. Ash and Lillie enjoyed an Italian dinner of Pasta and Grape Soda. After their dinner they took a ride on a gondola. Ash and Lillie made out on the gondola with him occasionally caressing her rear and her with his chest. They weren't ready for sex yet, and they decided to take things slow. They returned to the center around ten p.m. and Ash being the gentleman he was escorted her to her room. "Thanks Ash for a lovely night," she said at the door.

Me too Lillie, I love you," said Ash holding her hand in his. His amber eyes looking into her green eyes.

"I love you too Ash, my shining knight in armor" she said before she kissed him on the lips which he returned eagerly. They parted into their rooms and both went into their beds dreaming about each other.

 **AN; Alright, that wraps up Johto. Next chapter will be the gang going to Hoemn. Ash's bulbasaur and squirtle evolve to Venasaur and Blastoise, Ash's gabite evovles to Gabite.**

 **Ash-Houndour, Tyranitar, Scyther, Latias, Latios.**

 **Lillie-Furret, Ariados, Sneasel,**

 **Mallow-Chikorita, Hoppip, Bellossum,**

 **Lana-Totodile, Marill, Corsula, Chinchou**

 **Sophocles-Skarmory, Lanturn,**

 **Kiawe-Magcargo**

 **mimo-Slugma**


	5. Hoemn and Sinnoh

The next morning arrived and the gang was ready to go to Hoemn to catch some Hoemn pokemon. Lillie found a pokemon egg right on her bag thanks to Luna. The same with Sophocles although his egg was marked with black markings. Lana's Squirtle also found a purple pokemon egg as others was curous about the eggs and wondered where they came from. Ash already swapped out his johto team for his hoemn team including Latias and Latios. Ash decided to make some room for other hoemn pokemon he may want to catch. They ate a quick breakfast at the pokemon center before mounting on Nebby. Nebby ran across the sky over the ocean not even noticing they was being watched by three pokemon. The first pokemon was a blue canine with a purple cape that billowed in the wind. The second was a yellow sabertooth tiger with black markings all over its body, and the third was a small green fairy pokemon. These three pokemon was Suicune, Raikou and Celebi. The three nodded at each other before they dissapeared. . The gang never got tired of flying on Nebby. The made it to their first destination which was Littleroot town. The home of Professor Birch. "This is where I started my Hoemn Journey" said Ash after recalling Nebby.

"Nice town," said Kiawe.

"Lets go visit Professor Birch.' Said Mallow. The gang walked thought town until they all heard a man screaming. The gang ran towards the screaming, and they saw a man with brown hair and a beard. His attire was a labcoat and green shorts. He was being chased by three puppy like pokemon. Rotom scanned the new pokemon. " _Poochyena, the Bite Pokémon. Poochyena is the pre-evolved form of Mightyena. Its biting strength is superior to other Pokémon, and has the endurance to chase opponents down until completely exhausted."_

"Nice Poochyena, I meant no harm" said the man before he jumped in the tree. "Hang on professor well help, Pikachu use Quick attack!"said Ash

Pikachu used his quick attack to keep the poochyena away from Professor Birch. "Steene use Sweet Scent." Mallow said. Steene used her sweet scent to calm down the wild pokemon. Ash, Kiawe and Mimo tossed a pokeball and caught three had been very happy for their new captures before they checked on Birch. "Are you okay professor?" asked Lillie.

"Oh yes, I am fine, thank you Lillie." answered Birch as he cleaned up the dirt on him. "Samual told me that you all was coming to catch some Hoemn Pokemon."

"Yes sir," said Lana.

Birch lead the gang to his lab and he took a seat. "I was very happy to hear that Kalob got married. I sent him a Blaziken and a Blazikenite and for Burnet I sent her a Banette and Banettite."

"I am sure they will love them professor," said Lillie until she felt something nuzzle her leg. She looked down to see a small yellow chicken with orange feathers, "Tor, Torchic," said Torchic with a smile.

A pink mudfish like pokemon came in with a light green lizard Pokémon with a red tail. "A shiny set of the hoemn starters I have got to take a picture of this" said Rotom taking a picture of them before he scanned them. " _Treecko, the Wood Gecko Pokémon. Treecko are able to climb smooth vertical walls and use their thick tail to attack opponents. Since Treecko build their nests in large trees it is said that those trees will live a very long life."_

 _"Torchic, The Chick Pokemon, Torchic sticks with its Trainer, following behind with unsteady steps. This Pokémon breathes fire of over 1,800 degrees Fahrenheit, including fireballs that leave the foe scorched black."_

 _"Mudkip, the Mud Fish Pokémon. Mudkip uses the sensitive radar receptors on its headfin to determine what's going on around it. In a pinch, it can brandish enough power to crush rocks."_

The gang was shocked to see the shiny starters. "Professor, how did you get them?' Asked Sophocles. Birch replied. "I got them from eggs I found one day in the forest. I too was rather shock to see that they would be shiny pokemon myself."

Lillie kelt down to Torchics level. "hi Torchic, I love your beautiful colors." She said with a smiled back liking this girl. Mudkip and Treecho were studying Mallow and Lana. Mallow and Lana also complemented them on their unique colors making the pokemon smile. Birch looked at Ash. "Samual has also told me that you manage to catch a Solgaleo, Latias and Latios, Is it possible for me to see them?"

"Sure professor," said Ash. The gang went outside with the shiny starters as Ash released Nebby, Latias and Latios. Birchs assistant was shocked to see the three pokemon. Latias and Latios scared of the human they never seen turned invisible while Nebby was curious. "Its okay Latias, Latios, hes a friend, This is Professor Birch, He is a very kind like Professor Oak."

Latias and Latios became visible, and they floated around Birch. " _Hello_ ," said Latias, Latios and Nebby.

Birch and his assistant were shocked they used telepathy. "Amazing, Its nice to meet you Latias, Latios and Solgaleo." said Birch greeting them with a smile. " _My name is Nebby,"_ said Nebby much to Birchs confusion. "Its the nickname we gave him when he was a Cosmog," said Mallow.

"Cosmog?" asked Birch, Rotom showed him the data he collected of Cosmog, Cosmoen and Solgaleo, "Amazing, this is the first recorded legendary pokemon evolution line," He said after being introduced to Luna. Luna smiled after she started to crawl playing with the starters. "hows May and Max are doing on their journey. ." ask Ash. "Last i heard from May is she is currently traveling though Unova since they do contest there now and Max has started his own journey. He picked Treecho as his starter and is currently challenging Flannery."said Birch.

"I would start after Petalberg City, Route 101 is poochyena territory," said Birch's Assistant.

"And Lillie, Mallow, and Lana, I can see those three pokemon have bonded with you, so you three can take them with you," said Birch. Lillie looked at Torchic "Do you want to come with me Torchic?"She asked.

"Torch!" said torchic with a smile. Lillie made more room in her team by sending Iceclaw, and Fable to the ranch. "What about you Treecho, want to be with me?" asked Mallow. Treecho climbed on her shoulder with a smile. Mudkip high fived Lana after she asked her.

Birch handed them their pokeballs and the gang bid goodbye to him as they got on Nebby. Nebby took off with Latias and Latios behind him. Thirty minutes later did they arrive on Route 104 to start catching some new pokemon. "Keep an eye out for any pokemon we may want guys," said Kiawe. A small acorn looking pokemon appeared from a bush along with a pink Catapiller like pokemon. Rotom scanned it after taking a picture" _Seedot, the Acorn Pokémon. Seedot resembles an acorn when hanging by its head from branches. It jumps down suddenly to the surprise of passersby."_

 _"Wurmple, the Worm Pokémon. Wurmple live primarily off of sap from trees. The suction cups on its feet keep it from slipping."_

"I've read that Wurmple can either evolve into Silcoon or Cascoon, Silcoon becomes a Beautifly and Cascoon becomes a Dustox" said Lillie before she tossed a pokeball at wurmple. Wurmple was caught easily. Mallow battle Seedot with Treecho. Mallow was amazed her Treecho knew the move Dragon Rage. Rotom explained to her that it must be one of his egg moves. Mallow caught Seedot, Feebas, Lotad and a Skroomish for herself. Lana found a small creek and she caught a Corphish, Lotad and a Surskit A water and bug type pokemon. The gang walked though route 104 until they noticed a bunch of trainers was at the pokemon center. all of them was holding pokemon and most of them looked like they have been though some sort of fight. "Hey what happened?" asked Ash.

"There's this combusken up the road and it attack us for no reason!" said a girl trainer holding her Zigzagoon. Rotom looked up the data he had on Combusken. " _Combusken, the Young Fowl Pokémon. Combusken is the evolved form of Torchic. As a Fighting Pokémon, it has the ability to breath raging fire from its beak and to unleash high-powered kicks."_

My chance to get a very strong fire type pokemon, Marowak lets go!"said Kiawe releasing his Marowak. Marowak was ready for a battle. He ran with the others behind him. Some of the other trainers came as well. They found Combusken sitting near a rock with its eyes close. Combusken opened its eyes when the gang approached. "I challenge you to a battle Combusken." said Kiawe. "Maro!" said Marowak. Combusken nodded before it formed a focus blast attack. "Marowak take the attack!" said Kiawe. The focus blast went though marowak since he is part ghost type and is immune to Fighting type moves. "Use Bone Rush!" said Kiawe. Marowak's bone glowed blue before he hits combusken with the ground type move. Combusken formed a flame charge attack and ran towards Marowak. "Marowak use Iron Head!" said Kiawe. Marowak and Combusken clashed with Iron head and Flame Charge. "Marowak use Bonemerang!" said Kiawe. Marowak tossed his bone at combusken and it hits him directly. Marowak caught his bone and kiawe tossed a pokeball at Combusken. Combusken smirked as he was sucked into the pokeball. The pokeball ding as combusken was caught. "Another fire type for my team," said Kiawe, He sent out his new pokemon and combusken came out calm.

"Busk,Combusken," said Combusken. He started to do a few kicks and Kiawe said. "I get it why you kept on picking fights with those trainers, You want to get stronger."

"Combusk," said Combusken with a nod. He went into a nearby bush and out came out with three Torchics. In his claws was a Blazikenite mega stone. "I get it big brother, They must his little siblings." said Mimo.

"Do not worry, we can catch them too that way they wont be separated." said Kiawe pulling out three more pokeballs. They all tapped their beaks on the pokeball and was caught. The gang returned to the lab and Kiawe sent Combusken to the lab. After getting the pokemon checked on. Luna teleported the gang to Route 112. Route 112 was a mountain terrain which leads to Fallarber Town. The gang walked down the mountain path and they all watched as a green dragonfly flew down to greet them. "A Flygon!" said Sophocles. Rotom scanned the dragon. " _Flygon, the Mystic Pokémon. Flygon is the evolved form of Vibrava. It's known as "The Desert Spirit" because of the song-like voice that emanates from the sandstorms it kicks up."_

Flygon was not alone as a small grey piglike pokemon with a pearl on its head was on its back. Rotom scanned the pokemon as well. " _Spoink, the Bounce Pokémon. Spoink bounces around on its tail. The pearl upon its head helps to magnify its psychic powers. If a Spoink loses its pearl, it grows extremely tired."_

"Fly, flygon!" said Flygon greeting Ash like they were old friends.

"Spoink!" said Spoink. Ash instantly reconized them as did Pikachu. "I know you two. How have you two been." he said to greet them.

"Spoink, Fly!" said the two pokemon.

"Ash you know these two pokemon?" asked Lillie.

"Yeah, Spoink here kept on lossing her pearl and Brock, Max, May and i helped her find it. Flygon here helped me stop a Monster from taking all the pokemon."said Ash before they all heard a pokemon cry for help. The gang went over to the cry, and they saw a Shelgon trapped in a Net. Rotom scanned the pokemon. " _Shelgon, The Endurence Pokemon, Shelgon lives deep within caves. It stays shut up in its hard shell, dreaming of the day it will be able to fly."_

'No doubt that Trap was set by a poacher."said Ash. Lillie moved near Shelgon and it instantly got mad. "Its okay Shelgon, I wont hurt you," said Lillie. She reache her hand into the net and gently placed her hand on Shelgons forehead. Shelgon could see this human was trustworthy and nodded. Spoink used Psychic to remove the net. Lillie made sure Shelgon was not hurt, and She said "Your all good shelgon, Be seeing you."

Lillie walked back to her friends but Shelgon went in her way. "Shel,Shelgon," said Shelgon. Lillie knelt down to the dragon. "Do you want to come along with me?" she asked. "Shelgon," said the dragon type. Lillie pulled out a pokeball and tapped it on the dragons head. She caught Shelgon and she held her new pokeball with a smile. "Is that why you two are here, To join my team Asked Ash. The two pokemon nodded and Ash caught them. They were sent to the lab. He also caught a Shiny Beldum, and a Shiny Aron. They walked though Route 112 with Sophocles catching a Manetric and a Aron. . Kiawe catching a Camerupt and a torkoal, Lillie found a Wild Chansy and she caught it too along with a Mawile. Mallow caught a Tropicus. The gang was all happy with their new hoemn pokemon they caught. They teleported to Izave Island, and Lillie caught two Snorunts and a Spheal.

Their last stop in Hoemn was Mossdeep City. The streets were empty, and they noticed something was wrong. Officer Jenny came to warn them on her bike. "you kids need to get inside, Theres a Regirock, Registeel and a Regice on a Rampage." after she said that did the three golems appeared with an angry aura. They were shocked to see the three golems. Rotom scanned their data. _"Regirock, the Rock Peak Pokémon. Regirock's body is made of rock, and if something chips off in battle, it attaches rocks to repair itself."_

 _"Registeel, the Iron Pokémon. Because Registeel's body has been tempered by underground pressure for thousands of years, its body cannot be scratched."_

 _"Regice, the Iceberg Pokémon. Formed in the ice age, its body stays at a temperature of -328 degrees and cannot be melted, even by fire_."

"Quick let's calm them down," said Mallow. Nebby, Latias and Latios came out of their pokeballs to help. Ash sent out Sceptile, Kiawe with Turtonator and The others stook with snowy, Steene, Popplio and Togedemaru. All three of the golems prepared Hyper Beam. The three fired their hyper beam attacks. Latias and Latios used Dragon Pulse to cancel out the hyper beam, Nebby glowed before he used Sunsteel Strike on Regirock. Regirock took alot of damage from the steel type move. Kiawe had Turtonator use Flamethrower on Regice and Registeel. Regice and Registeel took damage from the attack. Regirock used Stone edge, Regice used Ice Beam and Registeel fired a Flash Cannon. "Latios use Luster Purge, Latias use Mist Ball!,Pikachu use Iron Tail, Nebby Zen Headbutt, Sceptile use Solarbeam!"said Ash.

Nebby used Zen headbutt on Regice which made the ice golem go back a few feet. Latios finished it off with Luster Purge. Sceptile and Pikachu knocked out Regirock with their combine Iron Tail and Solarbeam. Registeel was taken out with Inferno Overdrive. Lillie, Ash and Sophocles quickly tossed a pokeball at them catching the Golems. Officer Jenny breathed a sigh of releif "Thank goodness you kids manage to catch them before they can do any more damage to the city."she said as the gang enter the center.

"But why were they rampaging, what happened to make them upset?" asked Lana

"Perhaps because they slumber was disturbed." said Nurse Joy. "theres a ruin not to far from Mossdeep that is their home."

"Well let's get them healed up and back to their home." said Mallow. Nurse Joy had healed the three golems before they took the golems to the ruins. Once there did Ash, Lillie and Sophocles release the golems. Regirock, Regice and Registeel looked at them with curiousity. "you three are free to go back home," said Ash. The three Regis looked at each other before they nodded. They pointed their arms at them which made the gang shocked. "Do you three want to come with us?" asked Sophocles.

The three Regis nodded again as they stood next to their trianers. Ash, Lillie and Sophocles recalled them. "I cant believe i just caught a Legendary Pokemon" said Sophocles looking at the pokeball that contained Registeel.

"Great job guys," said Mallow happy for her friends. .

"Where to next Ash?" asked Kiawe.

"Next Stop Sandgem Town in Sinnoh." said Ash. Luna glowed and she teleported the gang to Sandgem Town in Sinnoh. They first went to the center and Ash sent his hoemn team for his Sinnoh Team. Professor Oak was excited that Ash, Lillie and Sophocles manage to catch the golem trio. The gang went to visit professor Rowan at his lab. As soon as they got there, they saw the lab's window was destroyed. Rowan and his assistant were overseeing the damage when the gang arrived. "What happened professor?" asked Ash.

"The starter pokemon got into a fight and they haven't stopped" said Rowans assistant. The gang watch a Turtwig, Piplup and Chimchar go at each other with Tackle, Peck and Scratch. Rotom scanned them " _Turtwig, the Tiny Leaf Pokémon. Its shell is made of earth and when it absorbs water, it becomes harder."_

 _"Chimchar, the Chimp Pokémon. Chimchar easily climbs the sheerest of walls and lives on mountain tops. When it sleeps, its flames go out."_

 _"Piplup, the Penguin Pokémon. Although not the most sure-footed, it is proud nonetheless, getting right back up after a fall with head held high"_

"Come on you three knock it out," said Ash trying to get them to stop fighting. A flash came out o his pocket as Torterra released himself. He stomped his foot down hard making the three starters stop their fighting. "Thanks Torterra" said Ash petting his shell."Terra."said Torterra.

"That was so cool!" said a girls voice. The gang looked to see a blonde haired girl with blue eyes. "Tory King, you have arrived," said rowan.

"Yes sir, Im here to pick my starter pokemon," said Tory. "Then go ahead young lady," said rowan after he checked on the starters. Tory looked at the pokemon in front of her before she said "I choose Turtwig."

"Turtwig!" smiled Turtwig as he was picked up by Tory. Rowan handed her a pokeball along with a sinnoh pokedex and five other pokeballs. Tory walked with her new pokemon in her arms. "We better get going, We still have a few stops to make before the day is up," said Ash.

"Chim, Lup!" said Chimchar and Piplup looking at Kiawe and Lana. "Professor, I think that those two want to go with them" said the assistant. "I see, Take good care of them," said Rowan.

"Are you sure Professor?" asked Lana.

"They would be bored here because there wont be any new trainers until next month. So I see no trouble at all for you two" said Rowan. Kiawe and Lana accepted Chimchar and Piplup. The gang left Sangdem Town and Teleported to Mt. Coronet. "Mt. Coronet is the best place to locate pokemon for all of us," said Ash.

"Yeah, maybe I might be able to find a wild Turtwig." said Mallow.

"Lets split up and meet back here in an hour," said Ash. The gang split up to look for wild pokemon for an hour. An hour later did the gang meet back at the same spot they teleported to by Luna. "so what kind of pokemon did you guys end up catching?" asked Ash.

"I caught a Buizel and a Pink Shellos," said Lana.

" I caught a Shinx, Rotom and a Bronzor" said Sophocles before he looked at Kiawe. He was holding an egg he found near the the mountain. He asked."Kiawe any fire type pokemon?"

"Me, well I manage to catch a Magmortar, He was quite a challenge" said Kiawe happy that he got both a Magmar and a Magmortar. Mimo found a Magby for herself.

"I caught a Burmy, Budew and a Grotle. Also, I found this egg."said Mallow happy she got the sinnoh grass starter. She was holding an egg that had flower designs on it. "Lillie, Any new pokemon?" She asked.

"Yeah Mallow, I caught a Drifbloon, Mime Jr, and A Kricketune" said Lillie.

"What about you Ash? Find any pokemon?"Kiawe asked.

"Yeah, I manage to catch a Cranidos, Shieldon and a Male Burmy." said Ash. Rotom recorded all their new captures before Luna teleported them to the nearby city for Lunch. The gang ate at the first resturant. Their pokemon ate the provided pokemon food happy. Ash was about to resume eating when a Luxray came out of nowhere followed by a Swampert. "Wow a Luxray and a Swampert," said Sophocles. Rotom Scanned Luxray and Swampert. _"Luxray, the Gleam Eyes Pokémon, and the evolved form of Luxio. Using the power to see through walls, Luxray can track down hidden opponents and even locate lost children."_

 _"Swampert, the Mud Fish Pokémon. Swampert is a powerful Pokémon that can track even a large ship as well as inflict critical damage to its enemies with one blow."_

"Lux,Luxray," Luxray said to ash.

"how you been Luxray, I guess you evolved since the last time I saw you" said Ash petting the gleam eye pokemon. 'You know this Luxray Ash?"asked Mallow.

"Well he came to me when he was a Luxio. He needed me to help a Wailmer get back into the water. Swampert here thought we wanted his territory."said Ash. He pulled some pokemon food out for them to have. The two pokemon digged in with them. They finished their lunch, and the gang was ready to hit the road. Ash was saying goodbye to Luxray and Swampert. "Well, it was nice seeing you two again but i got to go unless you two want to come along with us" said ash. Luxray and Swampert nodded to go with him, and ash caught them with a pokeball. Ash happy with his new capture did they go to Another place to catch pokemon. They arrived to a small area close to Lake Verity. the gang walked around the lake until Ash felt a presence though Aura. " _Ash, wait for me,_ " said the voice. Ash turned to see a Riolu coming out of the bushes. Rotom scanned Riolu. " _Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon. Riolu has the power to see and understand emotions like happiness and anger in aura waves."_

 _"Ash, its so good to see you again_?" said Riolu jumping on his shoulder.

"Riolu, what are you doing here and not at your kingdom?" asked Ash.

 _"Another Riolu took my place since Iwanted to leave my kingdom. I sensed your aura, and I came here to join you Ash_."said Riolu on his shoulder."you know this Riolu too ash?"asked Lana.

"Yeah, This is the riolu that can use Aura Sphere," said Ash. every other day he would tell the alolan gang his adventures though the other regions. "He came to join my team."

"Thats great," said Mallow. With another old friend to join ash, They teleported to a small oasis full of berries. There Ash wanted to catch a Hippopotas. Rotom scanned Hippopotas. " _Hippopotas, the Hippo Pokémon. It lives in dry places and covers itself in sand to protect against germs. It does not enjoy getting wet."_

Just then a Hippopotas came out of the ground. "Look theres one!" said Mallow. Hippopotas used Yawn and it hits mallow. She fell down asleep in the sand. Ash remembered that this was his old friend that he helped to get back with his friends. "How you doing Hippopotas." said Ash.

"Hippo," said Hippopotas waging his tail. Ash then said."Do you want to come with me Hippopotas?"

"Hippo" nodded Hippopotas. Ash pulled out a pokeball and tapped his head. Hippopotas was caught just as mallow woke up. "I reallty needed that nap," she said stretching her teleported them to a snow path noth to far from Lake Valor. Ash and the gang walked though the snow path enjoying the walk until The pokemon got tensed. "whats wrong Snowy?" asked Lillie. Her question was soon answered when an Abomasnow appeared. "Whos that pokemon?" asked Lana. Rotom scanned Abomasnow " _Abomasnow, the Frost Tree Pokémon and the evolved form of Snover. Abomasnow appear when snow flowers bloom and return to places unknown when the petals fall."_

"Its really big," said Lana with stareyes. Ash released Torterra and Infernape just in case it wanted to fight. Abomasnow, however, did something they didn't expect. Abomasnow pulled a white circle and offered it to Lillie. Lillie took the circle and she ate it. "Yum, its like a mint"

Torterra and Ash however reconized the Abomasnow. "Torterra, it's your old pal Snover" said Ash. Torterra and Abomasnow greeted each other since they haven't seen each other Abomasnow told him a joke and The two pokemon laugh. "They're like old friends" said sophocles.

"Yeah, Torterra and Abomasnow became friends when they were a Grotle and Snover, The last time we saw Snover was when he stayed with a bunch of school children." Said Ash. Abomasnow and Torterra talked bit more as the gang walked down the path. It was close to sunset and the gang was all tired from catching pokemon. "Is there a nearby center Ash?" asked Kiawe. Mimo was a bit tired and was on his back. "Yeah, Lake Valor is not to far from here. We can have Luna telport us there" said Ash. Abomasnow didn't want to be away from his friend again and Ash caught him. He was sent to the lab. Luna teleported them to the pokemon center near Lake Valor. There they decided to stay at the center for the night before they go to Unova. Ash had all of his Sinnoh Pokemon which included Infernape, Torterra, Staraptor, Gliscor, Gabite, Buizel, Hippopotas, Riolu, Pikachu, Luxray, Swampert and Nebby. All of them was walking beside the lake. "Remember the last time we were here guys," Ash said to his sinnoh team. The last time they was here being after Ash lost his first six on six battle with Paul. "We sure have gotten stronger since then huh pikachu," said Ash.

"Pika, Pikapi," said Pikachu. Pikachu's ears twitched when he felt a presence. Ash felt it too and a small blue pokemon appeared in front of him. "Azelf," said Ash. Azelf was happy to see Ash too. _"Hello Ash, It's has been a long time,_ " said Azelf with Telepathy.

"What is it that I can help you with Azelf?" asked Ash.

 _"Actually, Im here to join your Team, Mesprit and Uxie have gone to their chosen and I am doing the same_ " said Azelf.

"Are you sure Azelf?" asked Ash. Azelf nodded at him and He got acquainted with the pokemon really quick. Ash and his pokemon returned to the center and he saw Lillie and Mallow was in a battle with two wild Snovers. Lillie and Mallow caught the two pokemon with a pokeball after using Vilplumes sleep powder. Ash introduced Azelf to his friends and they all turned in to the center for the night exhausted from traveling to two regions in one day.

End of chapter.

 _"Sorry about the wait guys, I have been hooked on Monster Hunter World. Anyway I decided to combine Hoemn and Sinnoh into one chapter. Next Chapter is Unova and Snowy gets a visit from a pokemon she didn't expect. What is in the eggs the alolans aquired. They will hatch after they return to Alola._

 _Ash-Flygon, Spoink, Regirock, Swampert, Luxray, Cranidos, Abomasnow, Hippopotas, Riolu, Azelf, Beldum, Aron, Shieldon, Burmy, and Poochyena._

 _Lillie-Torchic, Wurmple, Shelgon, Spheal, two Snorunts, Regice, Egg, Drifbloon, Mime-Jr,Chansy, Mawile, Snover, and Kicketune._

 _Kiawe-Combusken, Three Torchics, Poochyena, Torkoal, Camelrupt, Magmortar, Egg,_

 _Lana-Egg, Feebas, Mudkip, Piplup, Shellos, Surskit, Corphish, Lotad, Buizel_

 _Mallow-Egg, Grotle, Treecho, Seedot, Skroomish, Tropicus,Snover, Budew, Lotad, and Burmy._

 _Sophocles-Manetric, Aron, Bronzor, Shinx, Rotom, Registeel,_

 _Mimo-Poochyena, Magby,_

.


	6. Unova and Kalos

The next morning after eating a healthy breakfast from the lake valor pokemon center. Ash had swapped out his sinnoh team for Pignite, Snivy, Oshawott, Unfezant, Leavanny, Boldore, Krookodile, Litten, Lycanroc, Jangmo-o and Rowlet, Rowlet has been acting strange the last few days. Normally he sleeps alot but he has been up all Day and night training. His alola team were worried for the had Snowy, Luna, Iceclaw, and her Two Snorunts, Blackice and Fros. Mallow had Steene, Grotle, Vilplume, hoppip. Treecho and Seedot. kiawe had Turtonator, Marowak, Combusken, Charizard and had room for more Fire type pokemon. Sophocles had Togedemaru, Charjibug. Electabuzz and Aron. Lana had Popplio, Dewgong, Gyaradoes, and Squirtle. Ash was happy that his Alola team have learned new moves from hs older pokemon. Rowlet has learned Brave bird, Bullet Seed, Energy Ball and Air Cutter. Litten has learned Flame charge, Fire Pledge, and Crunch. Lycanroc has learned Stone Edge, and Jangmo-o has learned Dragon Claw, and Dragon tail.

"I hope Rowlets okay," said Mallow. She was there when Ash caught him as was the others. "I hope so to Mallow, Rowlets my first Alola Pokemon." said Ash. The gang teleported to Nuvema Town because Professor Juniper has finally found out why Pikachu was hit by Zekroms lightning. The Gang walked towards the lab not even missing the pair of Yellow eyes that watched from the shadows. The gang arrived to the Lab, and waiting for them was Juniper and her father. "Alola professor Juniper," said the gang.

"Alola to you all, I was happy to hear Kalob found the one," said Juniper before she said. "I sent them a little something since I couldn't make it" "Professor, you said you found out why Pikachu was zapped by Zekrom when the last time I was here in Unova?" Asked Ash.

"Yes, After you left Unova to go home, I began doing a bit of Research and I believe that Zekrom blessed Pikachu, But i need to run a few more tests on him." said Juniper. All of the gangs Pokémon was out when a cold wind descended as a mist covered the area. "Strange what is up with this cold weather, It was nice not even a minute ago." said Mallow. Thats when a bunch of snowflake pokemon surrounded them, "Cryogonal," said Juniper. Rotom Scanned Cryongonal. " _Cryogonal, the Crystallizing Pokémon. Created in snow clouds, Cryogonal make ice crystal chains and use them to capture prey."_

"Why are they here?" asked Kiawe holding Mimo close. The Cryogonal kept on circling the gang until Snowy spotted a pair of yellow eyes coming from the clouds. The other pokemon saw this and quickly got the gangs attention. The fog started to reveal a grey dragon like pokemon with two frozen-like appendages on its back. Juniper and her fathers eyes widen at the dragon. "Kyurem" whispered Juniper.

Rotom quickly got a picture of the dragon. The others were shocked at the presence of the dragon. Kyurem changed into White Kyurem much to the gangs shock. Rotom took a picture before Kyurem used Ice Burn to make a wall of ice cutting off Snowy and Lillies other ice type pokemon from the gang. They watch the dragon approach them and Iceclaw got ready to fight even though she wouldn't stand a chance against Kyurem.

" _Do not fret, I am not here to hurt you young one, Take this gift from me, It will be of use to you in the battles ahead,"_ said Kyurem. Kyurem formed a small ice sphere, and he let it float to the Snowy. Snowy looked at the boundary pokemon and she let the orb enter her. Kyurem then changed into Black Kyurem and Rotom got a picture of his other form as well. Kyurem and his followers left back to Full Court. Nebby and Kiawes fire type pokemon use flamethrower to melt the ice away. Lillie checked on her pokemon and was glad they were alright.

"Why was Kyurem here?" asked Mallow.

"No idea, but let me check on your pokemon Lillie" said gang entered the lab, and they saw a Snivy, Oshawott and A Tepig being fed pokemon food. The gangs pokemon looked though the window. Juniper was doing a scan on Pikachu and Snowy when her eyes widen. The others noticed her discomfort. "What's wrong Professor?" asked Lana,

"Ash, Lillie, Pikachu and Snowy have been giving a power increase by Zekrom and Kyurem. I believe Kyurem gave Snowy the ability to use Glaciate, one of his signature moves. As for Pikachu. I believe he can use Fusion Bolt and Bolt Strike."said Juniper. The gang processed the information before Ash looked at Pikachu. "Let's give it a try buddy."

"Pika!" said Pikachu with a determined look. Snowy wanted to try to use Glaciate too. The gang exited the lab and to the other pokemon stood ready as well with Rotom recording. Their targets were two large rocks.

"Ready Pikachu?" asked Ash. Pikachu nodded ready to try.

"snowy you ready?" asked Lillie.

"pix!" said Snowy

"Pikachu use Fusion Bolt!" said Ash.

"Snowy use Glaciate!," said Lillie. Pikachu began to charge up electricity before he knew it was surrounded by blue lighting. He ran at the rock and causes it to become a bunch of pebbles. Snowy opened her mouth and let loose a Misty cloud. The cloud went over the rock and it was complely frozen in ice. "Amazing!" said Lana with star eyes. Everyone had their jaws dropped at pikachu and Snowys power. "Thats great buddy, Lets master Fusion Bolt together" said Ash.

"Pikapi!"said Pikachu determined to master his new moves. Lillie was happy that snowy can use a very cool ice type move. "Same here Snowy lets use Kyurems gift and become a great team"

"Vul," said Snowy happy in Lillies arms. The gang was ready to set out to their first destination to catch Unova Pokemon which was Route 4. . Professor Jupiter allowed Kiawe, Mallow and Lana to take Tepig, Oshawott and Snivy since she doesn;t have any new trainers for another two months. Kiawe was happy to have another fire type pokemon. As with mallow and Lana with Snivy and Oshawott. The gang recalled their pokemon and Luna teleported them to Route 4. "Okay lets catch some Unova Pokemon," said Sophocles before he spotted a Strange zebra looking pokemon. Rotom scanned it " _Blitzle, the Electrified Pokémon. Blitzle catches electricity and stores it in its mane, which glows when the electricity is discharged."_

.The Gang split up to catch some Unova pokemon. Sophocles went to go catch blitzle. Lana went to the river to catch some water type pokemon. Mallow joined Lillie as they went into the forest, Kiawe and Mimo went another way. An Hour later did the heros meet up at the same spot. "So what did you guys catch?" asked Ash.

"I caught Blitzle and An Emolga." said Sophocles before he looked at Kiawe and Mimo. "Any new fire type pokemon Kiawe?" He asked the Akala native. "Yes i did, I manage to catch a Darmanitan in its Zen form, A Heatmor, Pansear, and a Larvesta, A fire and bug type" said Kiawe."Mimo caught herself a Darumaka."

"Lana any new water type pokemon?" asked Mimo.

"I caught my sisters and i a Ducklett, A Panpour, Blue Frillish, and a Mantyke." said Lana before she looked at Mallow."Any new grass type pokemon Mallow?"

"Yeah, I caught a Pansage, Deerling, and i found a wild Druddigon" said Mallow releasing a Druddigon. "I found him hurt and i healed his wounds. He wanted to join my team, and I caught him."

"What about you Lillie?" asked Lana.

"I caught a Liepard, Zorua, Audino, and a Munna," said Lillie before she looked at her boyfriend. "what about you Ash?" She asked him holding snowy.

"Well i found a Rufflett, Zorua, A shiny Axew and a Dieno." said Ash happy with new Unova Pokemon. The gang then had Luna teleport them to Nacrene City. Nacrene City was bustling with Activity. "Hey, guys lets go visit the museum." Lillie said.

"Sounds like a plan," said Mallow. They were sitting at a small cafe when the News had an urgent message. " **Good evening everyone, Shocking news today as Pokemon Hunter J and Xerosics of Team Flare have escape from the G-men Jail today. The Pokemon G-men have placed out a warning to all regions to keep an eye out for J and Xerosics. The Pokemon G-men hope to catch J and Xerosic before he can revive Team Flare. For those who don't know, Team Flare was responsible for the Kalos Incident revolving to Zygarde. The Legendary Pokemon of Order. And Pokemon hunter J is A very lethal hunter who steals other trainers Pokémon and sells them to the black market. This is Naka Cortez signing off." said the reporter.**

Ash was not happy to hear that at all. His fists was clenching and Lillie placed a hand over his. He told his friends about the Incident and why He left Greninja with Squishy and Bluey. He also tod them about J and her crew. "Its going to be okay Ash, The Pokemon G-men will catch them." Lillie said to him.

"and if they don't catch them, The Ultra Guardians will!" said Mallow. The rest of the gang nodded their heads.

Ash looked at the sky. "As long as I live, I will never let those people harm another pokemon again, I will make them pay for what they did to Pokemon" He said remembing all the pokemon J and Xerosic have harmed. Squishy, Bluey and Pikachu. Pikachu agreed with his trainer. Deep in the Museum, A Black stone glowed blue on hearing Ashs misson to stop Xerosic and J and to protect Pokemon. Lenora, The gym leader was talking to Several visitors when they spotted the Dark Stone glowing. "Yep, it's the real thing alright" said Lenora.

The gang has heard that the museum has found a replica of the Dark Stone and so the gang wanted to check it out. The gang followed the tour guide as they walked past pictures of tha Kami trio, Tornadus, Thunderus, and Landurus, The Swords of Justice Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion and Keldeo. Ash wondered how Keldeo was doing with his friends. Rotom was taking pictures of the Museum. "And this Display is Dedicated to Zekrom, The dragon of Ideals," The tour guide said in front of a display. in a glass box was the Dark Stone. A painting of Zekrom was behind the box."Amazing, thats Zekrom," said Sophocles with star eyes at the dragon.

"So is this the real Dark Stone?" asked Mallow.

"No, it is actually a Replica of the Dark Stone young lady." said a man coming right behind them. "Hello Ash, it's been Two years since the last time you was here." said Hayes.

"Nice seeing you again Hayes, But are you sure that its not the real thing, Remember the Yamask incident?" said Ash.

"No need to worry, I'm sure that its a fake" said Hayes until the Dark Stone glowed blue. "Man I hate it when im wrong" He said as the Dark Stone breaks out of the case. _"Is it within you, The will to pursue your Ideals_ " spoke a voice. The stone flies out of the building. Ash and the gang went after the stone. They followed the stone into Pinwheel Forest. It was the same spot where Ash meet Leavanny when he was a Sewaddle. "The great Dark Stone," said Ash

" _What is your Wish, Your Ideals?_ " asked a mysterious voice. The voice came from the dark stone. The gang watched Ash and Pikachu step up to the Dark Stone.

"My Ideals, I want to stop those who wish to harm Pokémon for their own selfish reasons. My other Ideals is to be a Pokemon Master" Said Ash. The Dark Stone began to draw in Energy as bolts of blue lighting surround it. The gang had to shield their eyes from the glow. The glow vanishes to reveal A black dragon with small draconic wings with a Generater like tail. Zekrom opened his red eyes as he started to stand up. Zekrom roared at the gang as his red eyes glowed with power. _"It is your will that shall bring your Ideals to life,"_ said Zekrom.

"You heard me talking about J, and Xerosic didn't you Zekrom?" Ash asked Zekrom. Zekrom nodded at him. "So does this mean?"

"Your Ideals have awoken Zekrom from his hibernation Ash," said Lenora. She had witnessed the whole thing. "You are the Hero of Ideals, and I can see it in Zekroms eyes. He wants you to catch him. " she said.

Ash looked at Zekrom and he asked "Is that what you want Zekrom?"

" _Yes, I will gladly fight alongside you against the Ultra Beasts and those who seek to harm pokemon_ " said Zekrom. Ash pulled out a Pokeball. He made room at the Nacrene pokemon center by sending Leavanny to the lab. He caught the dragon of ideals. "Man another legendary pokemon ash, Your so lucky," said Mallow. Lenora left back to the city and the gang resumed catching pokemon. Mallow caught a Sewaddle and Sophocles caught a joltik. Ash was walking until a Venipede appeared out of nowhere. Venipede eyes widen at him before it nuzzled his leg. "I remember you, hows it been."

"Veni,venipede," said Venepede. he crawled up on ash and Tapped one of his spare pokeballs. He was sucked into the pokeball. Ash looked at pikachu. "Looks like another old friend joining our team huh buddy."

"Pika, pikapi," said Pikachu.

"Where to next Ash?" asked Lana as the gang stood beside a tree.

Can we go to Chargestone Cave, Theres a pokemon there I always hoped to catch? said Sophocles. Luna teleported them to Chargestone cave. The gang walked though the cave until they found a small white pokemon floating near an electric crystal. Rotom scanned it. " _Tynamo, the EleFish Pokémon. Tynamo usually lives in groups, and has an electricity-generating organ which discharges when in distress."_

"There! Okay Togedemaru let's catch it," said Sophocles. He ran over to catch Tynamo. Togedemaru used Zing Zap to quickly knock it out. Sophocles caught Tynamo with a smile. 'Okay where to next?"He asked.

"How about Nimbasa City, We can go to the theme park for a while?"said Ash.

"Sounds like fun!" said Lana. Luna teleported the gang to Nimbasa City and they spent the rest of the day at the theme park. They all rode the roller coaster and other fun rides. They ate cotton candy and ate lunch there as well. Ash and Lillie was on the Ferris Wheel watching the sun set. It was one of their favorite things to do as a couple. Watch the sunset together. "I never get tired of watching the sunset" said Lillie leaning into Ashs side. He had a box of Macarons that he bought. "With my girl no less," said Ash. Pikachu and Snowy was sitting on their laps eating Macarons when a blue one floated up which spooked them. The Macaron was gone in an instant. Ash had smirked before he said holding a red one. "This one looks tasty, i thinks ill eats it now." He was about to put it in his mouth when a pokemon appeared. It was a small orange pokemon with a brow like a V. "Tini, vic" said the pokemon. "Victini," said Ash handing victini the macaron and he ate it with a smile. victini hugged Ash happy to see him again.

"This is Victini, the one you encountered at the Sword of the Vale?" asked Lillie.

"Yeah, What brings you to Nimbasa City Victini?" asked Ash happy to see his old friend. "Tini, Vic," said Victini pointing to him. Ash gasped."You come to join my team?"

"Vic," said Victini giving him a peace sign. Ash pulled out a pokeball and caught Victini. Victini was sent to the lab after he had told him about Professor oak. The two got off the Ferris Wheel and returned to the center for the night. That night a white cloud came over Nimbasa City. Turtonator and Kiawe was outside watching Rowlet do more intense training when they felt the presence of a pokemon. They turned to look at the Dragon of Truth Reshiram. On the dragons back was a boy with long green said, "You must be N. Ash told us alot about you and how you were chosen by Reshiram."

"Yes, I am glad that Ash finally got Zekrom. He is the Hero of Ideals. Reshiram has come to give your Turtonator her blessing to use Fusion Flare and Blue Flare" said N. Turtonator looked at the dragon of truth. "Turt,turtonator(it will be my honor to receive your Blessing Reshiram.)" said Turtonator.

Reshiram activated her Turboblaze as a ring of fire surrounded her and Turtonator. The fire was absorbed into Turtonator, and he felt stronger. He formed a Fusion Flare attack and fired it at a the targets. He used Blue Flare as well at the other target. Turtonator was happy to have new moves. "Thank you for your blessing," said Kiawe. Reshiram and N nodded before they left into the white cloud. The cloud vanished as Rowlet returned inside.

The next morning after eating breakfast was the gang ready to head out told the gang about N and Reshiram blessing Turtonator to use Fusion Flare and Blue Flare. The gang was envy of Kiawe meeting Reshiram and N. Ash called Professor Oak and juniper and they was excited that Ash manage to catch Zekrom and Victini. Ash still hasn't found out why Rowlet was acting the way he was. "We still have another few stops to make in Unova before we go to Kalos." said Ash.

"Yes yes, victini here has gotten along really quickly with your mother Ash, She adores him" said Oak with a smile. Ash hang up the phone and He headed outside. Their next destination was Twist Mountain because Lillie wanted to catch a Cryogonal. Luna teleported them to Twist Mountain and they searched for Cryogonal. Lana found a fossil with a Shell on it. Rotom called it a cover fossil which can be revived into a Tirtourga, A water and rock type. Lillie found and caught a Vanillite, solosis, and A Cryogonal. Kiawe found a Litwic and caught it. He was happy to have another fire type. Ash caught a Golett and Sophocles caught a Pawniard. Luna teleported them close to Full Court. The Gang was walking though the forest when all the sudden. The gang was surrounded by the Swords of Justice. Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion and Keldeo. " _Ash, Its good to see you again_ " said Keldeo walking over to them

"Hey Keldeo, Hows it going with the Swords of Justice?" Ash greeted the colt pokemon. he placed a hand on Keldeos head.

" _Great, Helping pokemon and saving them from natural disasters._ " said Keldeo.

" _We have heard that you and your friends are forming a group to fight the Ultra Beasts. We have come to give you our blessing to summon us if you ever need our help,"_ said Cobalion.

That made the gang look at the leader of the Swords of Justice. "It would be an honor to recieve your blessing Cobalion, Virizion, Terrakion" said kiawe.

 _"I like this kid already,"_ said Terrakion with a grin. The swords of justice made their sacred sword attacks and they crossed them over the gang. A small glow came over them and four pokeballs left their pocketss. The four pokeballs glowed into four colors. Ash took the blue and Silver one, Mallow the Green one, and Kiawe the orange one. " _Should you ever need us, just focus on those pokeballs and we will come to your aid._ " said Virizion

" _Even if you want to battle Ash, I am more glad to join your team but I have my responsibilties as a Sword of Justice."_ said Keldeo.

"Of Course Keldeo," said Ash happy to have keldeo to battle alongside. The swords of justice had nodded before they offered to take the gang to their next destination. Ash told them that they can take them to the outskirts of New Tork City. The Swords of Justice dropped them off at the city and they left. The gang waved the goodbye to the Swords of Justice. The gang walked New Tork City. They soon went to the outskirts where the gang was Greeted by The Genesect Army. " _Ash, its so good to see you come back,_ " said Shock Genesect. The other five Genesect greeted him as well.

"Hey Genesect."Said Ash. He introduced them to his friends.

"What are you guys doing here and not at your home?" asked the kanto native

" _We came to join your team. We heard tales about the Ultra Beasts, and we want to help you against them"_ said The Red Genesect. The gang was shocked that the Genesect army wanted to join them. "Are you sure?" asked Ash.

" _Yes_ ," said Chill Genesect.

Ash looked at his friends and they nodded. "Alright welcome to our family," said Ash. Kiawe took Burn, Lillie with Chill, Lana with Douse, Mallow with Norm, Sophocles with Shock and ash with Red. The Genesect Army was teleported to the lab, and The gang was ready for their next destination. "Kalos here we come," said Mallow. .

Lumiose City is first, I want to check on Bonnie and Clemont."said Ash. The gang nodded as Luna teleported them to Lumiouse City. The gang went to the pokemon center and Ash sent his unova team for his Kalos Team which was Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha and Noivern. He still had his alola team because of Rowlet. The gang headed out to the Lumoise Gym which was the tower. The gang saw two guards were near the tower. Talking to the guards was Clemont and Professor Sycamore. Right beside clemont was bonnie on a tyrantrum. Squishy and Bluey was with her and Dedenne. "Alola," said Ash getting their attention. They turned to the gang. "Ash!" said Clemont and bonnie. The gang walked over to them and got introductions out of the way. "No need to worry sir, we have the tower being guarded twenty four seven." said the guard.

"Good, with Xerosic on the run. We need to have the tower guarded," said Clemont.

"not to mention Squishy and Bluey need to be safe," said Bonnie. The two zygarde cores was on her head. The gangs pokemon was all out and Sycamore was shocked to seeing Solgaleo. As was Squishy and bluey. Bonnie was on Nebby after being introduced to his alola team. "So your going to get Goodra back ash?" asked Clemont.

"Yeah and go see if I can get a keystone from Korrina and Gurkin" said Ash.

"Us as well," said Kiawe. Rotom was taking pictures of Squishy and bluey as well as Tyrantrum, Florges(yellow flower), Skiddo and Chespin. " _Chespin, the Spiny Nut Pokémon. Chespin can flex the soft spikes on its head, making them so stiff and sharp, they can even pierce through stone."_

 _"Tyrantrum, the Despot Pokémon. Using its jaw, Tyrantrum can rip through thick metal. In times past, it was considered unbeatable."_

 _"Skiddo, the Mount Pokémon. Because of Skiddo's mild temperament, they're thought to be one of the first Pokémon to live in harmony with people."_

 _"Florges, the Garden Pokémon and the final evolved form of Flabébé. Long ago, nobles would often ask Florges to create beautiful gardens for their castles."_

"Wow i want to catch me a Florges for myself" said Lillie. The other girls nodded as well loving how cute florges is. "ash, please allow me to be there when you go to Gurkin, I hope to record the data of mega pokemon you all plan to use," said Sycamore.

"sure thing Professor, but first were going to the wetlands so i can get Goodra back." said Ash. That was until they all heard. "Goodra!" The gang saw Goodra running straight at them. With him were Quagsire, Floette and Florges."Goodra!" said Ash happy to see him. Goodra hugged his trianer again. Goodra greeted the others with a friendly hug. "I was about to come to the wetlands to get you." said Ash.

"Goo, Goo, Goodra," said Goodra. Squishly translated for them. " _He said that a new protector had risen to keep the wetlands in peace. A Tangrowth has taken his place, and his friends wanted to come with"_

"Don't worry they can all have a nice life at the corral," said Ash pulling out three pokeballs. He caught them before they all teleported away to the lab. He pulled out Goodras pokeball and recalled him. "Good to have you back Goodra," said Ash.

"Can we come with you guys" asked Bonnie?

"Yeah, Clembot is watching the gym since I have no challengers." said Clemont.

"Yeah, it will be like old times." said Ash. The gang recalled their pokemon and Luna teleported them to Santelune Forest. "What are we doing here for ash?" asked Bonnie.

"We kinda have been doing this with the other regions. We are going to catch us some pokemon," said Mallow.

"okay guys let split up and meet here in an hour." said Ash. The gang nodded before they all went separate ways. An hour later did they meet at the same spot where Sycamore was doing a bit of research on his laptop. "what did you guys catch?" asked Ash.

"Well i caught a Chespin, Helioptile, Dedenne and a Honedge" said Sophocles before he looked at Lana. "Lana any new water type pokemon?"

"Yeah, I found a Froakie, blue flowered Flabebe, Binacle, and a Clauncher near the creek." said Lana.

"I caught a Yellow flowered Flabebe, Chespin, Spewpa, Skiddo, Phantump and a Lilligant." said Mallow before she looked at Kiawe. "Any new fire type pokemon?"

"Yeah,I found a Litleo and a Fletchinder" said Kiawe.

"and I caught a red flower Flabebe." said Mimo.

"What about you Lillie?" asked Ash.

"Oh, I found a white flower Flabebe,, Spewpa, Slurpuff, and a Spritzee, " said Lillie.

"And as fo me, I caught a Litleo, Quilidan and a Helioptile." said Ash. Thats when a Vivillion with an elegant pattern appeared. It was the Vivillon ash helped out from Dolan. Vivillon landed on his head happy to see the human that helped her out. "Good to see you two Vivillon," said Ash. Vivillon did what Venepede did and caught herself in one of Ash's pokeballs. So ash had a vivillon now. Thats when the gang heard someone cry for help. The gang looked to see a man in a labcoat being attacked by a poacher and his Pangoro. "Well be taking the Tyrunt and Aumara you have," said The poacher.

"I think not!" said the scientist. Ash and the gang stood in front of the scientist. "Leave!" said Ash.

"I think not kid, Go Pangoro!" said the poacher. Pangoro went in for a Mega punch attack. Rowlet came out of his bag and used his peck attack to make Pangoro stop in his tracks. "Rowlet use Leafage!" said Ash. Rowlet fired his Leafage attack at Pangoro and he took damage from the attack."Great job rowlet!" said Mallow. Rowlet had chirped before he began to glow Green as a mini twister of leaves surrounded him. "Whats going on with Rowlet?" asked Mimo. The twister went away as rowlet revealed himself in a new form. "DARTRIX!" said Dartrix in his new form. Dartrix was a bigger owl. Most of his plumage is white, but it has dark brown feathers covering his head, shoulders, and back. His heart-shaped, facial disc is also white, and his eyes have dark irises that usually appear closed, His stubby beak has a white upper jaw and orange-brown lower jaw, and two short tufts of feathers on the back of his head. Two green leaves curve around his face, resembling an asymmetric cut; the leaf on his right is longer than the one on the left. Under his chin are two smaller leaves that resemble a bowtie, and there are two pointed ones on its rear that form its tail. His wings have two tan spots on the upper side and leafy plumage close to the body on the underside. Within the leaves under his wings are two orange-brown objects similar to seeds.

"Ash, Rowlet evolved," said Lillie. "Yeah, so cool that you evolve Dartrix," said Ash. Dartrix chirped at his trainer with a smile. "Dar, Dartrix,"

Rotom scanned Dartrix. " _Dartrix, The Blade Quil Pokemon and the Evolve form of Rowlet, This narcissistic Pokémon is a clean freak. If you don't groom it diligently, it will stop listening to you, Supremely sensitive to the presence of others, it can detect opponents standing behind it, flinging its sharp feathers to take them out zzzt."_

Dartrix formed a dark green blade with one of his wings. "Check it out. Dartrix learned Leaf Blade." said Kiawe

Dartrix clashed with Pangoros Wood Hammer. Dartrix had flown around Pangoro before he used Ominous Wind to knock it off balance. He next used Confuse Ray to make Pangoro confused. To finish it off, Dartrix gather sunlight before he formed it into a solarbeam. "Go Dartrix, use Solarbeam!" Said ash.

Dartrix fired his Solarbeam attack at Pangoro knocking it into the poacher. Both of them were out. Dartrix landed on Ash's left arm. "no wonder you were always training, you was ready to Evolve, weren't you," said Ash petting his feathers.

"Dar, Dartrix," said Dartrix. The alola pokemon and the others came over and congratulated Dartrix on evolving. Dartrix soon fell asleep with a smile. "somethings will never change huh," said Sophocles. Everyone laughed before Ash recalled his pokemon. They came out just in case Rowlet needed help. "Thank you for saving my life young man." said the scientist.

"Were just glad your alright," said Sycamore.

"To thank you for saving my life, I will give you the Tyrunt and Aumara that I have been taking care of. I work at the fossil center in Cyllage city."said The scientist handing Ash the pokeballs that contained Tyrunt and Aumara. Ash gave Lillie the pokeball that contained Aumara. "Aumara is an ice type as well as a Rock type."

Lillie smiled at him before she gave him a kiss on the check. "your the best boyfriend ever Ash," she said releasing Aumara. She bonded to the fossil pokemon as did Ash with Tyrunt. The Scientist took the poacher to a nearby town to the cops, and Luna teleported the gang to Shalor City. "Were here, Shalor City."

"Lets go to the Tower of Mastery," said Mallow. The gang went to the center, and Ash got his Charizard. Mallow sent Chespin for her Venasaur, Lana sent Froakie for her Gyaradoes, Lillie sent Flabebe for her Audino, Sophocles sent Dedenne for his Manetric and Kiawe sent Tepig for his Houndoom. The gang entered the Gym, and they saw Korrina talking to Gurkin. "Korrina, Gurkin," said Ash. The two looked at the gang. "Hey Ash, Pikachu," said Korrina greeting them.

"Welcome back young man, who are your friends?" said Gurkin. Ash introduced his friends from alola to them. "So what brings you all to Shalor City?" asked Korrina.

"We were hoping to become a Mega Evolution successor," said Ash. The others nodded their heads. Gurkin nodded before he leads the gang to his office. "I have made many items for people to place their Keystones in. First what do you want me to make?"

"Can I have a necklace?" asked Lillie.

"An earring?" asked Mallow and Lana.

"Can you put my keystone into this?" asked Sophocles showing his favorite pen.

"Ill take a Necklace as well," said Kiawe.

"Can i have mine like a Gauntlet, like Korrinas?" asked Ash. Gurkin nodded before he, Korrina and McGinty started to work on the items. Five minutes later they all had their new items and their Keystones in their slots. Ashs gloves were blue and yellow. Lillie's keystone was in a Heart pendant. Kiawe's was in a fire pendant. "So cool," said Mallow looking at he ring. it was designed like a flower with the keystone in the center.

"Now do you have the mega stones for the Pokémon you are using?" asked Gurkin.

"Yes, I have them in here" said Sycamore opening a case with a Charizardite Y. Venasaurite, Houndoomite, Audinotite, Gyaradoesite, and Manetricite. Gurkin then lead the gang to the Battlefield. He had the gang send out their Pokémon. Greninja was taking part as well due to his special ability. Gurkin and Korrina placed the mega stones on Their pokemon with a Brace or a band. Gurkin then said, "Now, You will all face each other in a Battle. A Royal Rumble sort of battle. Korrina and I will take part as well."

"I want to fight Greninja," said Korrina. Charizard and the other pokemon looked at Greninja to what she meant. With gurkins permission, They sent out their pokemon to watch the battle.

The gang had nodded before they took their place on the field. Their pokemon ready as well. "Now do as I do" said Gurkin. He pressed his keystone."Keystone respond to my heart. Go beyond the doors of evolution. Lucario Mega Evolve!"said Gurkin. Lucario had howled before he glowed pink. He mega evolved into Mega Lucario. The gang followed his lead and mega evolved their pokemon. Charizard was Mega Charizard Y. Audino was Mega Audino. Venasaur was Mega Venasaur. Gyaradoes was Mega Gyaradoes, Houndoom was Mega Houndoom and Manetric was Mega Manetric. Korrina mega evolved her Lucario as well. "Ready Greninja," said Ash. Greninja nodded before Ash and him moved in Sync. Greninja was surrounded by a veil of water before the water formed into A Water Shurikan on his back. Greninja was alot like ash. Everyone who hasn't seen Greninja like this was shocked. "Go Ash-Greninja!" said Bonnie. Squishy and Bluey was cheering as well. Rotom was taking pictures of the mega pokemon. Sycamore was recording the battle with his camera. "Marverlous," said sycamore. "Battle start now!" said a ref.

"Lucario bone Rush on Greninja!" said Korrina starting the battle. Korrinas Lucario had formed two bones of aura before he charged at Greninja. "Greninja Nightslash!Charizard use Flamethrower!"said Ash. Charizard spewed fire at Houndoom direction. Greninja and Korrina's lucario clashed with bone rush and Night slash. "houndoom use Dark Pulse!" said Kiawe. Houndoom fired his dark pulse attack to cancel out Charizards flamethrower. Lillie Had Audino use Double slap on Houndoom and he was sent back a bit. Mallow had her Venasaur use Vine whip on Audino. Lillie, had Audino dodged the attack before she used Moonblast at Venasaur. Venasaur had taken a hit before Lana had Gyaradoes use Hydro pump on Audino. Audino was pushed back. Sophocles told Manetric to use thunderbolt on Gyaradoes. Gyaradoes took full damage from the Attack. Manetric was hit by Gurkins Aura Sphere. Kiawe had Houndoom use Fire Fang on Gurkins Lucarios. "Yah go big brother!" said Mimo. His pokemon cheering on them. Ash had Greninja use Water Shurikan on Houndoom. Houndoom was hit by the water type move. Audino used Moonblast on Greninja, and he took damage from the attack. Ash felt the pain but he didn't let it bother him. Gurkin watched his expression. Gyaradoes and Venasaur clashed with Solarbeam and Hydro pump. Houndoom and Manetric clashed with Take down, and Flame charge. Korrinas Lucario was hit by Charizards Dragon tail. Ash was about to give the next attack when Gurkin stopped the battle.

'Battle over," said Gurkin.

The gang wondered why he stopped the battle. Their pokemon reverted back to their normal forms. "Grandpa, why did you stop the battle?" asked Korrina. Gurkin replied, "You all understand Mega Evolution and I can see the bond you all have with your pokemon especally you Ash. Congrats, I hearby name you all Mega Successors"

The gang was happy to hear they can mega evolve their pokemon. They all recalled their pokemon and went to the center for a good lunch. "What about our other pokemon that can mega evolve, We don't have those stones to mega evolve them" asked Mallow. The others shrugged their shoulders.

"you all can contact me, and I can get a hold the stones for you. Professor oak told me Ash that you have a Venasaur and a Blastoise and i sent him a Blastoisite, Venasaurite, And a Heracrossite. for you."said Sycamore.

"Thanks Professor," said the gang. Sycamore then left back to Lumiouse City by Cab. "Where to next Ash?" asked Clemont. He knew that Ash and his friends was leaving Kalos soon to get back to Alola.

"Snowbelle City. Lillie wants to go there to catch a Bergmite."said Ash finishing his sandwhich. The gang collected their pokemon and Luna teleported them to a flowery Meadow not to far from Snowbelle city. . Noivern came out of his pokeball remembering his friend Floette. Hawlucha joined him as they flew with the gang. "Florges!" shouted A Orange flower florges that came out of nowhere. It was Noiverns old friend/Crush "Noi, Noivern!"smiled Noivern happy to see her again. He held her hands in his claws. Florges blushed to see Noivern. Hawlucha smirked at his friend. "wow floettes a florges now" said bonnie."Flor,Florges(I have been waiting on you, Noivern)" said Florges.

"Noi,Noivern(Sorry if I kept you waiting Florges)" said Noivern. Noivern and Florges started to talk with Florges on his back. The two flew together like they did when they were a Noibat and a Floette. Ash smiled that Noivern was with his friend again. Ash asked Florges if she wanted to come with them. Florges nodded and Ash caught her. He recalled them when he heard "Hello Ash, Electric Nussence" The gang turned to see a marroon pokemon. with him was a metal robot pokemon. On the marroon pokemons back was a Litwick and a Gulpin. "Volcanion, Magearna," said Ash. He approached his longtime friends. "What are you guys doing here? Not at your homes."asked Ash.

"My other Pokémon friends have all left to live their new lives away from humans. Gulpin and Litwick here stayed with me. I heard that you were preparing to fight Ultra Beasts. So I come to offer mt strength. Just as long as Magearna is safe."said Volcanion. Magearna was getting along with the girls. "Are you sure Volcanion." asked Ash. Volcanion nodded, and Ash caught him, Magearna, Litwick and Gulpin. Ash sent his Alola team back to the ranch after Rowlet evolved into Dartrix. Luna teleported them to the forest near Snowbelle City. Lillie search for thirty minutes and she caught a Bergmite. Ash caught one as well. Luna Teleported the gang back to the front of the Lumiose Gym. Clemont and Bonnie were preparing to say their goodbyes to the gang. "I wish you guys can stay," said Bonnie.

"Us too, but we have less than a week before Kukui returns." said Ash.

"Plus we need to do some Trials so we can earn some Z-crystals," said Lillie.

"you can come to Alola anytime," said Mallow.

"We might just have to do that," said Clemont. They all said farewell to the siblings before Luna teleported them back to Pallet Town. The gang released all their pokemon and they all went to the other pokemon. For the next few hours, did they bond, became fast friends and all of them had a great time together battling each other. Delia made them all dinner and Ash was talking to Oak about his Tauros. Lillie stood beside him. "I was able to trade all twenty nine Tauros with many trainers around the world." said Oak He held twenty nine pokeballs on a trey. He sent out a Blaziken, Empoleon, Braixen, Meowstic male, Tyrogue, Wobbuffet, Crobat, Armaldo, Shelgon, Hariyama, Piloswine, Lickitung, Yanma, Klinklang, Druddigon, Gurdurr, Musharna, Gogoat, Aegislash, Popplio, Pikipek, Alolan Sandshrew, Archeops. Aipom, Cubchoo, Meowstic female, Furfou, Skitty and Castform. Ash got along really quick with his new pokemon and he Gave Lillie Aipom, the Female Meowstic, Cubchoo, Frufou, Skitty and Castform. Lillie was happy to have the new pokemon and she promised to get him something later. The gang stayed the night at Ash's house for tomorrow, they would be going back to Alola to attempt the Trials of Melemele Island and Akala to get Z-crystals.

End of Chapter.

" _Yes, I combined Unova and Kalos into one chapter as well. In this story. J survived the crash and was arrested by the g-men after team galectics downfall. I got the idea of Zekroms awakening from the story Try it Again ash. Also, I wanted to give this a try with Pikachu the ability to use fusion bolt and bolt strike, The same with Snowy on using glaciate and Turtonator with Fusion Flare and Blue Flare. I gave the gang the Genesect Army and a blessing from the Swords of Justice._

 _Ash-Blaziken, Empoleon, Braixen, Meowstic male, Tyrogue, Wobbuffet, Crobat, Armaldo, Shelgon, Hariyama, Piloswine, Lickitung, Yanma, Klinklang, Druddigon, Gurdurr, Musharna, Gogoat, Aegislash, Popplio, Pikipek, Alolan Sandshrew, Archeops. Zekrom, Larvesta, Volcanion, Florges(one blue, the other orange), Floette,(blue)Goodra, Quagsire, Volcanion, Magearna, Gulpin, Litwick, Golurk, Rufflett, Zorua, Axew, Dieno, Litleo, Vivillon. Bergmite, Red Genesect, Quillidan, Helioptile, Tyrunt, Venepede, Victini. Golett,_

 _Lillie-Chill Genesect, Aipom, Female Meowstic, Cubchoo, Frufou,Skitty, Castform, Bergmite, Flabebe,, Spewpa, Slurpuff,Spritzee, Liepard, Zorua, Audino,Munna, Aumara.?_

 _Kiawe-Burn Genesect, Tepig, Darmanitan, Heatmor, Pansear, Larvesta, Litwick, Litleo, Fletchinder,_

 _Mimo-Flabebe_

 _Sophocles-Shock Genesect, Pawniard, Blitzle, Emolga, Tynamo, Chespin, Helioptile, Dedenne, Honedge, Joltik_

 _Lana-Oshawott, Douse Genesect, three Duckletts, A Panpour, Blue Frillish, Mantyke, Tirtouga(not revived), Froakie, blue flowered Flabebe, Binacle, Clauncher_

 _Mallow- Normal Genesect, Snivy, Pansage, Deerling, Druddigon, Yellow flowered Flabebe, Chespin, Spewpa, Skiddo, Phantump and a Lilligant.._


	7. Melemele Challenge

The next morning we see the gang back at the had already chosen who was coming to Alola. He wanted his Alola team to be with him. He also was bringing Pikapek, Beldum, Pidgeot, Tyrunt, Swellow, Sceptile and Snivy. The other pokemon knew he was going to switch his pokemon every week. Ash also wanted to know how much money he had and he was gobsmacked to find that he had at least 1 million pokedollars in his trainer bank account. All the competitions, Contests, and Tournaments he entered all added up to this amount. He gave the professor access to his money to care for the pokemon. He also bought a Blazikenite, Swampertite, Sceptileite, Glalieite, Garchompite, Heracrossite, and a Tyranitarite. Professor Oak had just finished recalling all the gangs pokeball and placed them inside the bags. "Now don't let them all out until you return home," said Oak.

"Thanks professor." said the glowed before they teleported right in front of the pokemon school. The sunny skies of Alola greeted them. "Home," said Lillie waving her arms in the air. The warm weather felt welcoming to the gang as they walked down Hau'oli City. "What do you guys want to go?" asked Sophocles.

"I know, Lets go visit the Kahuna and take the Melemele Island Challenge." said Mallow.

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Kiawe. The gang made their way to Kahuna Halas house in Iki Town. Once they got to Iki Town they saw the Kahuna with his Hariyama and Crabrawler. They were doing some training when the gang came to them. "Alola Kahuna," said Ash. The others greeted him the same way. "Alola, How are you kids enjoying your break from school" asked Hala.

"Just fine sir, we just got back to Alola." said Lana.

"What is it that I can help you all with?" asked Hala taking a drink from his lemonade. "We want to take on the Melemele island challenge sir," said Lana. Kahuna Hala said "I was wondering when you all would approach me for the island challenge."

"What?! You were expecting us?"asked Kiawe.

"Indeed, Samson and Kukui told me that you kids are forming a group to fight the Ultra Beasts." Said Hala. Lillie remembered she had the Sparkling stone and showed it to Hala. He had looked at the stone before he said "where did you get that?"

"We found it when we found Luna here," said Lillie holding Luna. Snowy was beside her trainer. "Well, it's called a Sparkling Stone Z. It's a stone that can be made into a Z-Power Ring. The upgraded Z-ring. I along with Olivia and Namu have found many caves with these stones and it's become more popular than the original Z-Ring. I can make you all a Z-Power Ring."said Hala. He too was wearing a Z-Power Ring.

"Yes please sir," said the gang. Hala took the Z-Power Ring and he went into his workshop. The gang just sat there for a couple of hours waiting on the Kahuna. Thats when a Wild Crabrawler came out of the forest. Ash decided he wanted to catch it so he sent Pikapik to battle. Ash told Pikapek to use peck on Crabrawler since he is a fighting type. Crabrawler responded with Bubblebeam. Pikapek dodged the bubblebeam and he hits Crabrawler with Peck. He quickly told Pikapek to finish it off with Peck again. Crabrawler was hit again by peck. Ash quickly tossed a pokeball at Crabrawler and caught it. Happy with his new capture he sent out Crabrawler. Crabrawler revealed he had a Fightium-Z. He gave it to Ash, and he now had one. Hala came back out with Hariyama. "There we go, Five Z-Power Rings." said gave them to their new owners. Kiawes had Red gems, Lillie White diamonds, Lana Sapphires, Mallow emeralds and Sophocles had yellow gems. Kiawe and Lana took off their old ones and placed on their new rings. Mallow, Lillie and Sophocles noticed a Z-crystal was in the slot. Mallow received a Grassium-Z, Lillie an Icium-Z and Sophocles got an Electrium-Z.

"Come along now." said Hala. He leads the gang to Ten Carret Hill. ash remembered that this was where he learned of Lillies fear and how it started. A cutiefly appeared out of nowhere. Rotom Scanned it _"Cutiefly, the Bee Fly Pokémon. A Bug and Fairy type. It feeds on the nectar and pollen of flowers. Because it's able to sense auras, it can identify which flowers are about to bloom."_

Lillie pulled out a pokeball and caught Cutiefly. She only had Snowy, Luna and Iceclaw with her. Her other pokemon was in her bag until they returned soon arrived to the area where the trial is taking place. "now all you need to do is defeat the Totem Pokemon to complete the trial," said Hala. "HAKA!"roared the totem pokemon. The Totem Pokemon was in fact a Hakamo-o. it was alot bigger than anyother Hakamo-o. Two Jangmo-o appeared alongside Hakamo-o. "Snowy trial start!" said Lillie. Snowy went on the field. "Combusken lets go!" shouted Kiawe releasing combusken. "Bronzor you too," said Sophocles sending out Bronzor. "Ivysaur you too" said Mallow sending out her ivysaur."Dewgong i choose you" said Lana sending out Dewgong. All of them was ready for a battle. Ash was holding Luna. Another surprise guest was Gladion who was training with his pokemon Silvally, Umbreon and Lycanroc. They came here to find Ash, and Gladion was shocked to see his sister doing a Trial. "good luck Lillie" said gladion. He too was wearing a Z-power ring.

"Thanks brother," said Lillie before she focused on the battle. "combusken use Sky Uppercut!" said Kiawe. Combuskens left claw glowed blue before he charged at Hakamo-o. The Jangmo-os prepared to intercept with Dragon claw. "Snowy use Ice Shard!Ivyaur use Vine whip" shouted Lillie and Mallow as a team. Ivysaur used his vine whip attack to smack One Jangmo-o away. The other Jangmo-o was hit by Ice Shard. Both of them were knocked out. Hakamo-o formed a Power Up punch and he clashed with Combusken. The two was pushed back from each other. "Dewgong use Ice beam!" said Lana.

"Bronzor use Psybeam' said Sophocles. Dewgong fired a Ice beam attack, and Bronzor fired a Psybeam attack at Hakamo-o. Hakamo-o took more damage from the attacks. Hakamo-o used Dragon Dance and then used Brick Break on Snowy, Dewgong and Ivysaur. He then used Dragon Tail on Bronzor and Combusken."/are you all alright?" asked Lillie. The pokemon gave their trainers a cry to let them know they were okay. Snowy glowed pink as an image of the moon appeared. She fired A pink sphere at Hakamo-o and he took a direct hit. "That was Moonblast, A fairy Type move," said Gladion.

"Thats great Snowy! you know Moonblast!"said Lillie."Vul!"said Snowy. Hakamo-o can feel the power growing within them. Hakamo-o charged up another Brick Break attack. "combusken use Fire Spin!"said Kiawe. "Combusk!" said Combusken fireing his Firespin attack. Hakamo-o was hit by the Firespin attack. "Alright combusken lets go!" said Kiawe Activating his Z-Power Ring. He moved in sync with Combusken. "My body, Spirit and Soul. Burning like the fires of Akala Volcano!Go INFERNO OVERDRIVE!"said kiawe. Combusken fired the Z-move at Hakamo-o and Hakamo-o took the attack. Hakamo-o fainted after that last attack. "The Trial of Ten Carret Hill is over." said Hala. The gang cheered for the trial being over and Thier pokemon came over to them. They were happy for the win. Hakamo-o recovered and he approached the gang. He handed each of them a Normalium-Z. "Thank you Hakamo-o," said the gang. The totem pokemon nod at them before he returned to his cave. "Your Grand Trial will take place tomorrow." asked Hala.

"Okay Kahuna," said the gang. The gang bid each other farewell before they headed for their homes. Mallow, Sophocles and Lana walked together. Kiawe and Mimo flew on Charizard, Ash went with Lillie since Kukui was not back and he was going to crash at her house. Gladion was with them as Luna teleported them to the house. Hobbes was already there to greet them, "Young master Ash, Master Gladion and Lady Lillie. Welcome back, how was your trip," asked the man. "just fine Hobbes," said Lillie handing him her hat and walked to the playground where all the other wild pokemon play. She released all her pokemon and they all appeared, Hobbes and gladion was shocked to see Regice. "Everyone this is my Big brother Gladion and is our home," said Lillie. Her pokemon greeted them all before most of them went to play on the playground. Regice just blinked before it relaxed in the shade. Hobbes was happy that Lillie had caught some more pokemon. Gladion was impressed Lillie caught a Regice. Ash released his pokemon and they too joined Lillie's pokemon. They all sat on Lillies palor watching the pokemon. gladion looked at them before he said "I am going away for a while to Train."

"When will you be back?" asked Lillie. She hated it when her brother leaves. she hoped he will come in every once in a least she had her Ash and her friends. Her pokemon will keep her company.

"I don't I have a favor I want you two to do for me" said Gladion.

"Like what Gladion?" asked Ash. Gladion handed him a pokeball much to their confusion. He said."Faba had not only one Type Null but two. I want you to take care of this one. This one is a girl and is a shiny pokemon."Ash released Type Null and she is indeed a Shiny pokemon. Lillie named her Nina which made Type Null agree with the name. Gladion also gave him another case full of memory drives to change his typing once her helm came off. Gladion and his pokemon left leaving ash and Lillie to cuddle on the couch watching movies on Lillies tv.

Sophocles showed his parent his pokemon and they were shocked their boy had caught a Registeel. He was glad he had a big yard for all his pokemon. Lana showed her family her pokemon and her sisters fell in love with them all. Mallow showed her family her pokemon and they already was being a big help with the Resturant. Kiawe and his Sister showed their pokemon to their family at their ranch and all of Kiawes fire type pokemon would be a big help to the ranch. The next morning we find everyone on Melemele island to watch the Grand Trial. Lusamine was there with wicke. Lanas mother Laura. kiawes parents with mimo. Sophocles parents and the old lady that is littens friend. Hala returned from praying to Tapu Koko. "now since there are five of you. I will be facing two of you at a time with my pokemon. So who will be first."said Hala.

"Ill go solo" said kiawe stepping onto the field. The crowd cheered for the battle to begin. "for this battle I will be using Poliwrath!" said Hala releasing a Poliwrath. Rotom scanned him. " _Poliwrath, the Tadpole Pokémon. Poliwrath is an excellent swimmer, and its powerful muscles make its attacks extremely effective."_

"A Water and fighting type. This could be trouble for Kiawe, He only uses fire type pokemon," said Lillie sitting next to Ash. Nebby and his pokemon were out to watch the battle. Many kids was on nebbys back which he didn't mind.

"Fletchinder!, May the flames of Akala guide you!" said Kiawe releasing fletchinder. Fletchinder was ready for battle. "Battle begins!" said the ref.

"Fletchinder use Flame charge!" said Kiawe starting the battle. Fletchinder covered himself in flames before going straight for Poliwrath, "Poliwrath use Water gun!"said Hala. Poliwrath fired a water gun attack at Fletchinder. "Dodge it quick fletchinder!" said Kiawe. Fletchinder dodged the water gun attack and he hits Poliwrath with Flamecharge. "Grab it Poliwrath and use Siesmic toss." said Hala. Poliwrath grabbed fletchinder before he tosed the fire bird into the air. Fletchinder recovered quickly. "You alright fletchinder?" asked Kiawe. "Fletch, Fletchinder!" said Fletchinder. "Great use Ariel Ace!" said Kiawe. Fletchinder went for Ariel Ace. "Poliwrath use Power Up Punch!" said Hala. Fletchinder and poliwrath clashed with Ariel Ace and Power Up Punch. They kept it up for several minutes until Kiawe told Fletchinder to use Fireblast. Fletchinder fired the Kenji fire star at Poliwrath. "Poliwrath use Water Gun." said Hala. Poliwraths water gun canceled out the Fire Blast. "time to get serious my friend. Belly Drum!"said Hala. Poliwath began to hit his belly like a drum cutting his health down to increase his attack power. "now my time," said Hala before activating his Fightium-Z. "My precious Melemele Island and the Guardian Diety Tapu Koko, Share your will with the Island Kahuna." He said moving in one with Poliwrath. "Now let us combine all our strenght!" said Hala finishing the pose. Poliwrath was full of Z-power."All Out Pummeling!" Poliwrath fired the Fighting Z-move at Fletchinder.

"Fletchinder quick dodge the Z-move with Quick Attack!" said Kiawe. Fletchinder kept on dodging the Z-move until he was hit by one. Fletchinder was still up but very weak, "nows out chance fletchinder!Lets use our Z-move!"said kiawe. He was using his new Normalium-Z. He did the normal Z-pose and fletchinder was full of Z-Power,"Go Fletchinder, Breakneck Blitz!"shouted kiawe. Fletchinder flew at Poliwrath with super speed thanks to the increasse he got from flame charge. "Poliwrath try to dodge it!" said hala. Poliwrath was about to dodge until Fletchinder hit him with The Z-move. smoke covered the field. Poliwrath was sent flying before he crashed into a pole. Swirls in his eyes revealed he fainted. "Poliwrath is unable to battle. The victor goes to Kiawe of Akala island!"said the ref.

"Yes! Way to go fletchinder!"said Kiawe. Fletchinder landed on his arm with a smile. Hala walked over to Poliwrath and he helped him up. "Exellent work as always my friend. Return," said Hala returning poliwrath to his pokeball. Hala approached Kiawe with a Fightium-Z crystal. "You did a great job raising your pokemon kiawe. I give you this fightium-z for completing the grand trial."he said to Kiawe.

"Thanks kahuna," said Kiawe taking the fightium-Z from him. He went off the field. Sophocles and Mallow went on the field. "For this battle. I will rely on you, Bewear, Primeape!"said hala releasing Primeape and Bewear."Exeggutor lets go!"said Mallow releasing her kanto Exeggutor. Most of the people were shocked she had a Kanto Exeggutor. "for my choice I choose Skarmory!" said Sophocles. Skarmory appeared on the field ready to battle. Everyone present was shocked to see a shiny skarmory. 'Battle begin!"said the ref."Skarmory use Wing attack!"said Sophocles.

"Exeggutor use Egg Bomb!" said Mallow. Skarmorys wings had glowed before he charged at Primeape. Exeggutor fired his Egg bomb attack at Bewear. "Bewear use close combat to guard, Primeape focus punch!" said Hala. Skarmory and Primeape clashed with Wing Attack and Focus Punch. Bewear used Close Combat to guard rom the egg bomb attack. He took little damage from the attack. "Exeggutor use Confusion!" said Mallow. Exeggutor used Confusion to lift Bewear off the ground. "Now toss him into Primeape!" said Mallow. Bewear crashed into Primeape. "great work Mallow. Skarmory use Hyper Beam!"said Sophocles. Skarmory fired her Hyper Beam Attack at the two fighting types. Both fighting types endured the hit. Skarmory has to recharge before she can use another attack,. "Primeape use dynamic punch on Skarmory. Bewear use Headbutt on Exeggutor!"said Hala. Primeapw went straight for Skarmory with dynamic punch. Bewear went for Exeggutor with headbutt. "Exeggutor use Zen Headbutt!" said Mallow. Exeggutor formed a ball of psychic energy and clashed with Bewears headbutt. Skarmory took a direct hit from Primeapes Dynamic punch. She got back up determined. Hala commented, "such a fighting spirit I sense with your Skarmory Sophocles." Bewear sent Exeggutor back a bit. "Exeggutor are you alright?" asked Mallow.

"Gutor!" said Exeggutor.

"Bewear, Primeape, Belly Drum!" said Hala. Bewear and Primeape used Belly Drum to cut their health down to increase their attack power Hala then activated his Z-crystal. "Oh no, he getting ready to use his Z-move." said Mallow. Hala and Bewear moved as one until Bewear was full of Z-Power. "Go my friend, Use All Out Pummeling!" said Hala. Bewear fired the Z-move at them. "Quick Skarmory get behind Exeggutor!" shouted Sophocles. "Skar!" said Skarmory getting behind Exeggutor since mallow told him to use Protect. A green dome appeared, and it got hit by the Z-move. The shield held up for ten seconds before it shattered and the two pokemon got hit by the Z-move. Skarmory and Exeggutor got back up with determination. "Lets attack together Sophocles, Exeggutor use Razor Leaf!" said Mallow. Exeggutor fired his razor leaf attack at bewear.

"Skarmory use Flash Cannon!" said Sophocles. Skarmory fired A flash cannon attack at Primeape. Both of them were hit by the attacks. "Finish it Mallow," said Sophocles. Mallow had nodded before she activated her Grassium-Z. She moved in sync with Exeggutor. "We wont let you. Prime ape, Bewear use Focus punch and Dynamic punch!"said Hala. the two fighting types went straight for Exeggutor. "Skarmory intercept them with Swift!" said Sophocles. Skarmory fired her swift attack stopping them in their tracks. Exeggutor and Mallow finished the pose as Exeggutor was full of Z-power. "Use Bloom Doom!" said Mallow. Exeggutor use Bloom Doom on both Primeape and Bewear. Both of them fainted from the attack. "Primeape and Bewear are both unable to battle. The victors are Sophocles and Mallow of Hau'oli City."

'Great work girl," said Sophocles as Skarmory landed near her trainer. Togedemaru was on her back. Exeggutor was doing a dance near his trainer. Hala recalled his two pokemon after thanking them for their hard work. He approached them with two Fightium-zs. "You two have shown me what a bond you have with your pokemon. I give you the fightium-Z as proof that you completed your Grand Trial," said Hala. The crowd cheered for what a great battle.

"Thanks Kahuna," said the two before they swapped places with Lana and Lillie. "Now for this Battle, I will use Hariyama and Crabrawler" said Hala. His two pokemon went onto the field. "Flower Trial Start!" said Lillie releasing her ivysaur. "Lets go Ducklett!" said Lana releasing Ducklett. "Battle begins!" said the Ref. "you can do it, Lillie, Lana!" cheered Ash. Nebby let out a roar while Nina grunted with her helm.

"Flower use Razor leaf!" said Lillie. Her hair was done up in her ponytail. Flower fired her razor leaf attack at Hariyama. "Ducklett use Scald at Crabrawler!" said Lana. Ducklet let loose her scald attack at Crabrawler. "Hariyama use Arm Thrust to block those leaves. Crabraweler use Bubblebeam to cancel out that scald."said Hala. Hariyama blocked the razor leaf with arm thrust and Crabrawler used bubblebeam to cancel out the scald attack. "Ducklett use Steel Wing!" said Lana.

Flower use Double Edge!"said Lillie. Flower went straight at Hariyama with Double Edge and Ducklett used Steel Wing at Crabrawler. "Crabrawler Power up Punch, Hariyama use Arm Thrust again!" said clashed with Flower with Arm Thrust and Double Edge. Ducklett and Crabrawler clashed with Steel wing and Power Up Punch. They kept up the attacks for several minutes until Hariyama manage to hit Flower away with Arm Thrust. She crashed right back near Lillie. "flower are you alright?" asked Lillie. Flower got back up, and she shouted ready for more. "Flower use Energy Ball!" said Lillie. Flower formed a green sphere and fired it at Hariyama. Hariyama took damage from the attack. Lanas Ducklett manage to hit Crabrawler with Peck attack. "Hariyama use Belly Drum!" said Hala. Hariyama used Belly Drum to cut his health down. Hala activated his Z-Power Ring and his fightium -z. "Here it comes Lana!" said Lillie. "Flower get ready to use Solarbeam!"

Flower absorbed sunlight into her bulb. Hala and Hariyama finished their pose."Use All Out Pummeling!" said Hala. Hariyama fired the Z-move at the two pokemon. Flower fired her solarbeam which blocked most of the Z-move until it broke though the solarbeam and hits Flower and Ducklett. They were panting a bit but still up. "Flower use Leaf Storm!" said Lillie. Flower fired her leaf storm and it hits both Hariyama and Crabrawler. Lana activated her Waterium-Z with her Ducklett, and they did the water type pose. "Use Hydro Vortex!" said Lana. Duckelt used Hydro Vortex and both Crabrawler and Hariyama fainted. "Hariyama and Crabrawler are unable to battle. The victors are Lillie Aether and Lana of Hau'oli City."

Lillie and Lana high fived and their pokemon joined them. Hala recalled his pokemon and thanked them for their hard work. He gave Lillie and Lana a figthium z crystal. The two girls had thanked him before they joined their friends. "Now let us celebrate!" said Hala. The rest of the day was spent celebrating at Iki town. By midnight everyone had returned to their homes. Tapu Koko was observing Ash and Lillie returning to Lillies House from a top of a building. Tapu Lele was beside him. A Wormhole openned and Solgaleo appeared with Lunala. " _They have found the other Cosmog,"_ said Tapu Koko.

 _"Yes, Like we have chosen Ash to raise our son, Now we give our Daughter to his mate_." Spoke Lunala. She had been glad to train their son to use his powers before he returned to Ash. She was glad her son was very loyal to his caretaker.

 _"They must be ready for the Blinding One. He is starting to stir after three thousand years_."said Solgaleo. He too felt pride for his son for being with the Chosen One.

 _"There are more Guardians. Two of them have been awoken. The chosen one of Marshadow is returning to Alola._ "said Tapu Lele.

" _Yes, The Grandson of Kahuna Hala. Hau,_ " said Tapu Koko.

" _and the other Guardian_?" asked Lunala.

" _The Space Maiden herself. A girl named Dawn. She is coming to Alola, Tapu Koko, you must give this girl a Z-Power Ring. She has a big part to play with the great clash with The Blinding One._ "said Solgaleo.

 _"At once Solgaleo, Your will be done,_ " said Tapu Koko doing a bow to the Sunne Pokemon. The guardians left just as Solgaleo and Lunala left back to their duties. In a deep underground temple. A Pitch black Pokemon was starting to stir. "So weak, _Need light, Must stop the dark one_." croaned the pokemon. One eye was blue while the other was red.

 _end of the chapter._

 _What did the mysterious pokemon meant by the Darkness. Find out as we continue our story. Yes Hau and Dawn will be in this story. I decided to give Hau Marshadow and Dawn Palkia. They will meet out heros in the next two chapters._

 _new Pokemon-_

 _Ash-Crabrawler, Type; Null._

 _Lillie-Cutiefly_. .


	8. Rewrite in Progress

Hey Hero of Neutrality here with a small update. I decided that i am going to rewrite Rise of The Ultra Guardians. but right now i am going to focus on my Johto story. Sorry


	9. Rewrite is out

I have posted the new Rewrite to this story. it is on my page. Hero of Neutrality out.


End file.
